It Happened One Weekend, EPOV
by xXKiwiCullenXx
Summary: Companion story to "It Happened One Weekend", written in entirely from Edwards POV. Is one weekend long enough for Edward and Bella to fall in love? All human, canon pairings, Rated M for lemons and lang. My first fan fics, be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, as I was writing my first fan fic story, "It Happened One Weekend", I had initially decided to write it solely from Bella's POV. But as I got into the story, I found myself leaving the door open for Edward to have his say. I quickly realized that I had a dilemma on my hands. How do I go back 8 chapters and incorporate Edwards thoughts? The solution was simple...I don't. I just give him his story and let them run in tandem together, so you can both sides of the story. So here it is...please read and review...**

***DISCLAIMER* I own none of the following characters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them. =)**

**EPOV**

I lay on my bed and stared out the huge floor to ceiling window that made up one wall of my new room. The view of the mountains was breath taking. I would imagine that this was as close as I would ever get to Gods view of the world.

Yup, this is definitely different than the concrete jungle I just moved from. Back in Chicago if you want scenery that wasn't 100% man made, you had to drive 2 hours north into Wisconsin. I can remember taking lots of trips there when I was kid. My parents had a "cabin" nestled in the woods there. Though I hardly think a 3000 sq. foot structure comprised of wood and glass would hardly qualify as a cabin. But since it was roughly half the size of our regular house, my parents found it to be modest. It had 4 bedrooms, a master suite for my parents which was located on the opposite side of the house from all the rest. Then a room for me, my nanny and then the last bedroom would be used by my nanny's son who would always accompany us. Jasper was my age and had been my best friend since we were in diapers.

I loved Jasper's mom. Mrs. Whitlock was my surrogate mom. She was the one who read me books at night, kissed my knee when I would skin it, knew that I liked the crust cut off my bread and that I absolutely hated pea's. She knew everything about me, right down to the story behind every scar on my body.

I've always known my parents loved me. But they both came from wealthy families, so money, prestige, socializing...all of that came before me. I remember being upset that they were missing one of my school events so they could attend a charity ball and them telling me, "Son, the Cullen name means a lot to this community. We are an important benefactor to these charity and they count on our support. One day you'll understand and you'll see that we are doing this for you. So when it's your turn to helm the family dynasty, you'll have a good and upstanding name to go with it.".

At the time I didn't understand the repercussions of what they were telling me. "Helm the family dynasty"? OK. ...whatever that means. It did nothing to quell the sense of abandonment I'd felt. It hurt me to know that I would take the stage in yet another school production and my parents wouldn't be sitting eagerly in the audience waiting to snap pictures of their only son dressed up as Hamlet.

But I would soldier on and do my part. It wasn't worth letting the rest of my classmates down for. Besides, I knew that somewhere out in that audience was a kind woman with her son and disposable camera in hand, waiting to cheer me on. Sure enough when we'd go to take our bow, I would scan the audience and see Mrs. Whitlock and Jasper on their feet applauding wildly for me.

I miss those days and having her home cooking to come home too. I miss getting to spend the night at their house on the weekends. She'd let Jasper and I stay up until midnight watching movies and eating microwave popcorn and drinking pop right from the can. My mother would have had a meltdown if she knew. She caught me drinking from the can once and went nuclear, "Edward" she'd said. "Only uncivilized people drink from the can. People with higher class and a more self respect use a glass.".

Yes, what I wouldn't give to have Mrs. Whitlock back. She gave me a childhood and I missed her deeply. When I was 15 she was diagnosed with Pancreatic cancer and only given a few months to live. By then Jasper and I were in full teenager mode and her husband and Jasper didn't get along. She knew that when she died Jasper and I would be separated and the chances of us staying in each others lives would be gone forever. So she went to my parents and begged for them to keep Jasper. Her husband

wasn't really interested in raising a teenage boy and this way we'd have each other after she was gone. My parents ended up agreeing. My mother saw it as just another civic duty and figured it would only up peoples opinions of our family. We'd be the kindly wealthy people who took in the Paupers son. Yes, it was a rare occasion indeed when my parents did something that wasn't 100 % selfish.

Now, 2 years later and here we all were. Living at the foot of the Olympic mountain range in a town that has been forgotten by the passage of time, Forks Washington.

We came under the ruse that my father, Carlisle Cullen, had been offered the Chief of Staff position at the the local hospital. He had convinced his inner circle that the hospital was "desperate" and that he felt it his "civic duty" to forgo the higher pay of larger hospitals, to help this little town get quality medical care.

The whole story was utterly laughable. Sure his old college buddy, Mr. McCarty was the Hospital Administrator. And sure, he had been trying for more then a year to get my dad to accept the position. Going so far as to put my mother in contact with a man from Seattle who refurbished old homes. He had recently purchased an old mansion in the woods of Forks and needed an Architect for the job. Mr. McCarty gave him my mothers name, thinking that if that partnership worked out, she and my father would have to eventually visit there and then he could really sink his hooks into them. But in the end, it definitely wasn't my parents "civic duty", my mothers work or Mr. McCarty's plotting that brought us here. It was me.

My parents unsuccessful attempts to get their son to marry into another rich family failed miserably. The fall out of the disaster was public knowledge and now my family was labeled "That poor wealthy family with a loose canon for a son". Word spread like wild fire and parents blamed me for tarnishing their good standing in the community. Their solution was to move us as far from Chicago as possible and start over.

Forks in their eyes was the perfect place to do that. No one knew us. Seattle was close enough by, that they would be able to acclimate themselves into West Coast Society without having to deal with the scrutiny of what happened in Chicago.

For me, moving to Forks meant having to be constantly reminded by my parents of my short comings. After everything that happened, my mother decided that she would leave the "Career woman/Civic Leader" behind. She closed her Architecture Firm in Chicago and reestablished her business here in Forks. She now works out of a home office so she can introduce herself to society here as a wealthy wife and mother, who fearlessly juggles raising her son and orphaned teenaged friend with a demanding career. But what her actions really meant was that I would be living under her thumb, being constantly reminded that being Cullen came with responsibilities and that we didn't get the luxury of being chaste or living life on our own terms.

There was one bright spot though. Being such a small and isolated town, there wasn't any private tuitioned schools. So I would be attending a public school for the first time in my life. To say that I was nervous, is an understatement.

Jasper is my only friend that wasn't hand chosen for me by my parents. Most of my friends were composed of children from my parents Social Circle. Basically we were all Trust Fund Babies, bonded together by our snobbery and money.

Jasper had attended public school his whole life and assured me it would be no big deal. I already knew Alice McCarty went to the local public school, so I guess I could pal around with her and meet knew people.

Alice and I were great friends growing up. Sometimes her family would come with us to Wisconsin for vacations. Alice and her older brother, Emmett and I would cause all kinds of mischief. Of course when the McCarty's came with us, Mrs. Whitlock and Jasper would have to stay behind in Chicago as there would be no room for them in the "Modest Vacation Home".

Those were the days when nothing was complicated and I was totally ignorant of all the choices being made for me. Had I known back then that my parents were laying the blue prints for the rest of life...I would have probably run away.

Would of, could of, should of...it's too late now. Now I am stuck in the middle of the Forrest in the old Crowley Mansion that mother helped the Developer, Mr. McCarty put her in contact with. When the decision was made to move, my parents bought the house from him. Since it was the biggest in the area and redone by my mother, they thought it would be perfect for the time being, until it could be replaced by another monstrosity that was currently in the works on my moms desk.

Mansion? I had to roll my eyes. If this house were listed in the Real Estate papers back in Chicago, the ad would read "Nice modest 5000 sq. foot house, with room for a growing family and surrounded by 100 acres of forrest, so plenty of room to add on".

Just then I was jerked from my musings, when my bedroom flew open, "Ahh, so this where you've been hiding. Sure, Esme asks us to move the piano and you disappear and leave Emmett and I to it, Lazy Ass.", Jasper complained.

I chuckled a bit. He had me, I totally didn't want to help anymore. Mom had us busy all week and I was done with moving. "Hey, I resemble that remark" I smirked.

Jasper rolled eyes, "OK, well I've worked up an appetite and am positively starving." he held out a hand to me to help me up for the bed. "So no more Yankee my Wanker. The Donger need food" he said in a real horrible Asian accent.

I pulled myself up from the bed and grabbed the keys to the Volvo off the night stand, "Well far be from me to come between you and a meal. I need out of the place anyway. Lets go see what there is to eat in this town.". I pulled on my favorite pair of black Doc Martens and followed Jasper out the door.

As we descended the stairs I heard my mother call out from her office, "Where do you boys think you're going?".

I followed the sound of her voice down the hallway and poked my head in the door "Relax Mom, we're just going to get some food. We'll back in a bit.".

"OK" she said, still looking over some blue prints on her desk. "Your father and I will most likely be gone when you get back. We're going into Seattle with the McCarty's this weekend. I trust that you both will be on your best behavior?".

I rolled my eyes, "Besides Alice and Emmett, who do I know mom. I think it's safe to say there will be no parties here. I doubt anyone could find this place anyway.".

She glanced up at me and then went back to work, dismissing me with a flick of her wrist. Yup, it's gonna be a blast having mom working from home.

Fifteen minutes later, Jasper and I found ourselves driving through the center of town. There was a Thriftway Grocery Store, a small library, some Ma and Pa Shops, a small Pizzeria, the High School, the Police Station, a bank, a gas station, a restaurant called "The Lodge", a hospital and an ancient looking McDonald's. It's safe to say that if you drove through Forks and blinked...you'd miss it.

I pulled into the McDonalds and Jasper started clapping his hands and bouncing in his seat like an excited child, "Oh boy! I hope they are giving away Transformers in the Happy Meals!".

I gave a chuckle under my breath, "Jasper you are such a retard. You better not embarrass me either. Emmett said Alice works here and I want to surprise her. I haven't seen her in a few years and I could really use her help at school on Monday, so don't make an ass of yourself.".

"Yes Sir" Jasper saluted. "You can count on me, Major Asshole." he mused.

We walked in got our food and selected a booth. I was disappointed to learn from the boy who took our order, that Alice wasn't working today. So I took out my cell phone to call Emmett and track her down.

He told me he had just left her at her friends house and she was headed my way to get her check and that I should stick around. She should show up within fifteen minutes.

I was just finishing my french fries and watching Jasper mount an epic battle between Mega Tron and Optimus Prime, when I suddenly felt like my attention was being pulled to my right. I glanced across the restaurant and there was a petite girl with long Mahogany hair and heart shaped face stretched out across a booth reading a book. She was pretty, but not in an obvious way. Her beauty was subtle. She wore a deep blue Abercrombie hoodie and the color was striking against her pale skin.

I cocked my head and tried to read the title of the book, Wuthering Heights? What would that girl be doing reading that particular book? I would've guessed it was an assigned reading from an English class, but school wasn't even in session yet. She must be reading it, just to read it. Fascinating.

Suddenly I wanted to go over and talk to her. I had to know why she would choose to read such a book. Every girl back in Chicago was obsessed with some series of books about vampires and werewolves. It was all the rage. I tried to read them once, but then I got to the part where the vampires skin sparkled and I couldn't go any further.

"Jasper, wait here...I'll be back in a minute" I said.

Jasper took a big bite of his cheeseburger and followed my across the restaurant, "Ahh" he said with a full mouth, "going after dessert I see. OK, but I got dibs on your Cherry Pie".

I got up from our booth and walked across the room pondering how to approach her. I didn't want to

startle her or say something stupid. I decided to keep it simple.

I stood next to her table for what felt like hours, waiting for the girl to acknowledge me, but she seemed to be totally engrossed in the book and didn't even know I was there.

Finally, I just said the first thing that came to mind, "Whatcha reading?".

She jumped a little at the sound of my voice and then when she looked up at me, I found myself staring into two of the most beautiful pools of chocolate I had ever seen.

**Well? Did you love it or hate it? Am I doing Edward justice or should I just scrap this storyline and move on? My thoughts are that I want to eventually merge both points of view into a Sequel. So I needed to do this to make that happen. I was afraid if I was to continue with only Bella's POV, I would be writing myself into a corner. So please, hit the little green button and REVIEW....if you like it, you get Chapter 2 tonight as well! =)**

**Thanks kids,**

**Kari**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter. :( But I did see where several people added it to their favorites lists...so thank you for that. I am sorry about all the grammar, spelling errors and left out words in the last chapter. I am doing this without a beta and I got so excited about it, that I published it before the proof reading. Sorry. I try to catch them all, but when you've been staring at the computer for hours on end, trying desperately to keep up with all the dialogue in your head...you miss stuff! I hope you enjoy this chapter. You get a little more of Jasper's hijinks's in this one. He so cracks me up!**

***DISCLAIMER* All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with them! =)**

_I stood next to her table for what felt like hours, waiting for the girl to acknowledge me, but she seemed to be totally engrossed in the book and didn't even know I was there._

_Finally, I just said the first thing that came to mind, "Whatcha reading?"._

_She jumped a little at the sound of my voice and then when she looked up at me, I found myself staring into two of the most beautiful pools of chocolate I had ever seen._

_*****_

"I, er, well...I'm sorry what was that?", she stuttered as the most beautiful red blush spread across her skin. She shook her head a little as if to clear it. What was going on with her? She almost looked...I don't know...dazzled?

I laughed a quiet laugh and posed my question again, only this time I didn't sound like a complete asshole, "I was just asking what you were reading" I qualified.

"Oh, um, well "Wuthering Heights". It's kind of my favorite book." she smiled, seeming a little embarrassed. I wondered idly what she could possibly be embarrassed about.

OK, so this attempt at conversation was going nowhere fast. Do I retreat and call it an epic failure at flirtation or do I stay with it and try to get her talking? I happened a glance out the corner of my eye and saw Jasper still wrapped up in his Happy Meal toys. He had fashioned a helmet out of the box and was calling himself "The Fallen". Yeah, better not to go back to the table just yet...so much for him promising not make an ass out of himself.

"Get it together Cullen", I thought to myself. "Keep her talking.". She must like to read, maybe I should engage her about the book. She said it was her favorite, I wonder why?

"Hm, not much of a love story though. I always thought of it as a hate story...could Cathy be anymore obtuse? So what is it about this boOK that appeals to you?" I questioned.

She wore a confused expression on her face for a minute and then it turned to amusement, ""Well yes, Cathy is a monster and Heathcliff is a disaster. But I envy their love." she shrugged.

She what? Envied their love? I was stunned. She said it was her favorite book, but now she had me questioning whether or not she'd actually even read it,"Envy their love? Their love destroyed them!" I said in a slightly louder voice then I intended.

She seemed to struggle with finding her patience before she calmly replied, "Yes, it did. But they were willing to love each other in spite of their flaws. You don't find that very often. Most of the time love comes with all these conditions and expectations. It's changes you, you know?". The tone in her voice suggested she was talking to a kindergartner. Like I missed something obvious. I could tell she was struggling with patience and the last thing I wanted to do was be an annoyance to her.

I took a few seconds to ponder her answer. I had read that book before and all I got out of it was two idiots that sabotaged their own love. I had to smile and bark a quiet laugh at myself, she was right. The was more to the story then what was on the surface. It wasn't just about how compromised the characters morals were, it was about how they were able to love each other when they were incapable of loving anything else. I was bowled over. The way this girl thinks, she has to be such a great person. She must be someone who looks past a persons transgressions and sees their soul. She captivated me.

There was no question that I wanted to know everything about this girl. I felt myself being drawn to her. I held my hand out to her, "Edward Cullen, nice to meet you". A strange shock of electricity passed through us when she touched my hand. It felt almost like static electricity only current ran through my body in less then two seconds and settled in my heart. Odd.

I knew she had felt it too. She jumped a little and then that tantalizing blush spread back across her skin, ""Um, sorry about that, my hands a little sticky.".

I couldn't help the smile that threatened to break out across my face. Not only was this girl beautiful and smart, but she was a terrible liar as well. I could seriously have some fun with her right now.

I put a mocking lopsided grin on my face, "So, do you have a name then or should I just call you, Sticky Fingers?" I teased.

"Oh sorry. I'm Isa-, I mean Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Edward." her face turning an even brighter shade of red that reached all the way to the top of her ears. Damn she was adorable when she was flustered.

"Well "Isa-, I mean Bella Swan", it's very nice to meet you. May I share your booth?" I asked gesturing the to the booth.

"Yeah, sure." she said, as she slide her bag off the table onto the floor.

I looked at the empty seat across the table and suddenly it felt to far away from her. Ever since our hands touched, my body practically hummed with the urge to be next to her. So I leaned down and used my butt to force her legs out the way so I could sit down.

She sat with her knees up by her face with a the cutest expression of annoyance I have ever seen. Then she huffed and swung her legs around so they came to rest under the table. If I didn't know better, I would say she was trying to put as much distance between us as possible. She was almost hugging the wall next to her, looking like a trapped animal. Was talking to me really that bad?

"Sooo" I started, "Tell me a little about yourself, Bella."

She looked up at me with a look of disappointment on her face...like someone had just run over her puppy. Why would she have that look on her face? It was just a question. She's so intuitive about a book, but yet she seems to have a problem reading intentions. Frustrating.

She finally exhaled loudly and furrowed her brow, obviously having decided that the key to a good offense is a good defense, "Sooo Edward, what would you like to know?".

Ahh, I see how this going to go. When all else fails, use sarcasm. She seems to be taking a page from the "Edward Cullen, Book of Deflection". Two can play this game.

I smiled widely, "You're mocking me. I like it! I laughed. "Well, lets start with the basics. Name, age, grade, have you lived her long, do you have a boyfriend?".

She look at me incredulously and joked, "Wow, you're pushy!" before continuing, "Well, I told you my name was Bella Swan, I'm 16 years old and in the 10th grade at Forks High School. I have lived in Forks my entire life and no, I don't have a boyfriend.".

Yes, now we're getting somewhere. Bella has a biting wit about her and a playful sense of humor. The key to conversation is keeping it light. This I can do.

" Well, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm 17 years old and will be a Junior at Forks High School on Monday morning." I qualified. " I'm originally from Chicago and I don't have a boyfriend either" I teased, as I grinned at her.

"Ha ha, very funny, Cullen." and her blush was back. It made my heart swell the way everything she was feeling on the inside was mirrored on the outside. This girl was an open book. There was no false pretenses or hidden agendas with her. What you see is what you get, and what I saw...I wanted.

"So why are you talking me?" she asked with a hint of sadness to her voice.

Talk about a sucker punch. I'm sitting here being more attracted to this girl by the minute and all but plotting ways to make her mine and then she throws a curve ball at me. I guess it was rather presumptuous of me to think she might be interested in me too. My heart sank into my boots as the realization of her question sunk in. She must not want to talk to me and is annoyed by my persistence.

I couldn"t help the feelings of rejection that washed over me, "I'm sorry. Is this not okay with you?" I mumbled.

Her eyes got as big saucers and her skin flushed a little ""Oh NO! No, that's not at all what I meant. I just was wondering. People don't tend to talk to me much...well, except for my best friend, Alice and this guy named, Mike Newton who keeps asking me out. He's popular though, so I think he just does it to embarrass me..ya know, hoping that I'll say yes, so he can say "Psyche" and make all his little friends laugh at me...and I'm rambling...sorry." her face was positively glowing when she finished and ducked her head down seeming interested with watching her hands wring together in her lap.

My heart soared! She was OK with this. She almost seemed panicked when she thought I was going to leave her. It took everything I had not to jump out the booth and do a Happy Dance right here.

WAIT! Suddenly I heard screeching brakes in my head. Did she say, Mike Newton? Who the hell is, Mike Newton? Does she have a boyfriend? Are they dating? In a flurry I replayed what she said. Relief...she said that he would tease her about going out. No boyfriend....there is a god!

Suddenly I didn't know what to do with all the Adrenalin that was coursing through my body after my panic attack. So I took a minute to compose myself and looked over at Jasper. He had abandoned the box helmet and was now talking to his food, "Get in ma belly" he said to his cheeseburger in a poorly executed impression of Austin Powers, Fat Bastard. God, what an Asshole.

I looked back at Bella and she was diligently watching her hands. So I used my index finger to lift her chin. She brought her eyes up to meet mine and they were full of sadness and humiliation. She had apologetic look on her face, like she was apologizing for not being good enough. This Mike Newton must be a real Cock and treats this fragile, beautiful and stunningly sensitive human being like a piece of trash. Something that is to be played with, broken and then thrown away.

Obviously he had gotten into her head and made her think that she was worthless. It was written all over her face and saturated every word that had come out of her mouth. This wasn't just cruel...it was a tragedy.

I resolved right then and there that as I long there was air in my lungs, I would make Bella see how amazing she is. And I'll start right now.

I looked deep into her eyes and whispered the origins her name. The most perfect name to go along with worlds most perfect person, ""Bella. It's Italian and means "beauty or beautiful". Did you know that?".

She looked confused. She had just went through this long rant about how she wasn't good enough, and here I was, telling her her name means Beautiful Swan...now that I think about it, that is rather cheesy. I internally kicked myself for the blunder.

She let go of the breath she'd been holding. I had half expected it to come out as a laugh, but it was just a breathy "No.".

As I stared into her eyes, the cheese just kept on coming. I was powerless to stop it, so I continued "Beautiful Swan. It's utterly appropriate. A fact I am almost positive has not escaped your friend, Mike Newton.".

I held her gaze until I saw the look of sadness being replaced with something else. Her eyes were telling me that I was breaking through some wall and there was reason to hope that after today, she would start to see herself differently...the way I see her.

I've only known this girl a half an hour and I already want to protect her. What's wrong with me?

As I tried to reel in my thoughts, I saw her eyes shift again. The wall was back, so much for breaking through. Now she almost looked angry.

She opened her mouth and spat, ""Look, I don't need your pity alright. I know what I am and what I'm not. I'm just Plain Jane, Bella. Ya know, Bella, the Chiefs daughter, Rosalie's sister and check in clerk at the library. It's fine though, I am happy in the shadows, so don't think you owe it to me to try and raise my morale.".

I was Gobsmacked! Pity? For her? Is she insane? I replayed all my words in my head. I had said nothing that suggested I felt sorry for her. If anything I felt pity for Mike Newton. He was denying himself the chance to have this wonderful creature in his life. He's obviously too shallow to know a good thing when he sees it. But pity her? Never!

I needed to fix this...now. "No, Bella I..." I started. But I was interupted by the sound of a tray hitting the floor and then there was this god awful squealing noise.

I looked in the direction of the noise and saw this little person with black spiky hair barreling at me. Alice.

I had forgotten how exuberant she could be, so I abandoned what I was going to say and just stood up and braced myself for impact.

Three, two, one...and Alice plowed into me nearly knocking me backwards in a choke hold. "Edward Cullen! What are you doing here? Dad said you wouldn't be here until next month!" she squealed. The pitch of her voice so high, I was sure it rivaled the tone of a dog whistle.

I casually twisted my pinkie in my ear to try and quell some of the ringing, "Well, the house closed early, so we thought we'd come and get settled. This way Jasper and I can start school with everyone else."

Alice was clapping and bouncing up and down like a child. I was amazed at how tiny she was. It seemed like she stopped growing at ten.

I chanced a look over at Bella and she was grinning widely at Alice. Hm, they must be friends...this just keeps getting better and better. Perhaps I can recruit Alice in on "Mission Woo Bella".

As I stood there plotting I continued, "So we moved in this week. mom had us busy all week. The house is already almost entirely unpacked and decorated. Mom even managed to get Emmett over to help with some of the heavier stuff. I made him swear he wouldn't tell you about us being here. I wanted to surprise you at work, but they said you weren't scheduled today. I called Emmett to track you down and he said you were on your up to get your check, so I waited.

I was just sitting over there" motioning across the dining room to the idiot attempting to shove an entire double cheeseburger in his mouth, much to the amusement of the 3 year old sitting across from him, "with my buddy, Jasper Whitlock. He kinda moved here with us. His mom passed away last year and he and his dad don't get along. So mom and dad took him in and now he's an honorary Cullen.".

Alice followed my gaze in Jasper's direction as I talked and she seemed to get further away. Her eyes dilated, her heart starting racing...was that sweat on her brow?

She turned back to me and grabbed me by the front of the shirt "Edward, you simply must introduce me to him. What a total, babe.".

Babe? Jasper? Gross!!! Obviously small town life has skewed Alice's brain. I was about to protest and launch into all the reasons why she should stay away from Jasper...like the fact that my mom has to replace all his underwear monthly. But then it occurred to me.

Bella and Alice are friends. Jasper and I are friends. Alice + Jasper = an excuse for me to spend time with Bella.

Could this have come together any better? I laughed and reached over to the table next to me and picked up a ketchup packet and hurled it at Jasper's head.

He looked up from his preoccupation with his third cheeseburger and started rubbing his head "What the hell, dude.".

"Get over here, Douche Bag", I laughed. "I have some people I want you to meet.".

Jasper wiped his hands and stood from the table. The minute he locked eyes with Alice, it was over. He beelined straight towards us, knocking Alice literally off her feet so he could cradled her to his chest, "Hello there Miss. My name is Jasper, who might you be?",

Alice blushed a bit and giggled out "Alice McCarty. I'm an old friend of Edwards.".

She was smitten, totally smitten in the first ten seconds. Now why couldn't I have that effect on, Bella? If I would have come over here and scooped her up like that, she probably would have smacked me!

"Hmmm" Jasper hummed. "I really hope you mean it when you say "friend", I don't think I could bear surrendering you to the likes of Eddie Boy over here.".

My heart stopped. Goddammit, Jasper! You Cock Blocker! Why did he have to pull out this Eddie shit in front of Bella. Now she'll think I am a total, Douche.

Frustrated, I cringed and voiced my protest, ""It's Edward! Stop with the Eddie, bullshit! I told you to leave that garbage in Chicago or I would make sure you bunked in the garage, you Tool!".

Jasper and Alice laughed in unison, "OK, **Edward**" Jasper stressed. "I think we are all done here. Why don't we have these gorgeous local girls show us around a bit." and then he strolled out the door with Alice still in his arms. Incredible. It was like watching Forrest Gumps relationship with Jenny play out right before my eyes.

I turned my attention back to Bella as I shook my head and laughed.,"Yeah, Jasper's not known for being subtle." I said as I suddenly felt the need to explain my best friend to her.

" Well, I guess since I saw you arrive with Alice, I assume you'll be leaving with her as well."I lied. I hadn't seen them arrive at all. I just didn't want to admit that I was daft enough not to notice. "So, I assume you'll be leaving with her as well." I continued. " Shall we be on our way then, Miss Swan?" and I held my hand out to her and bowed in a Gentlemanly fashion.

She giggled and pretended to think it over for second and then she stood and grabbed my hand. I'll be damned if I didn't feel that little shock of electricity pass through us again.

I knew she felt it again too, because she tried to quickly drop my hand. But I was having none of that, so I quickly laced her fingers with my own and smiled widely at her. I wanted to convey to her just how much I appreciated her touch.

Then I gently leaned down so my mouth was to her ear and whispered, "You were right. My comment earlier was full of pity...". Bella dropped her head at my words, seeming to be hurt by them. So I placed my finger under her chin once again and finished, "for Mike Newton.".

Then I slipped her hand that I still held around the crook of my arm and lead her out of McDonald's.

**OK, so there's Chapter 2. I have Chapter 3 waiting in the wings, if I get some reviews happening here, I might even let you have it tomorrow! I put a lot of work into these chapters and could really benefit from the feedback. So please, take 2 seconds and drop me a line!**

**Thanks Kids,**

**Kari**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So we're onto chapter 3 and still no reviews. =( Do me a favor and send me some love. If you don't like EPOV, I would like to know that so I don't waste more of my time on it. **

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own any of the characters. All characters are belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them! =)**

_Then I gently leaned down so my mouth was to her ear and whispered, "You were right. My comment earlier was full of pity...". Bella dropped her head at my words, seeming to be hurt by them. So I placed my finger under her chin once again and finished, "for Mike Newton.". _

_Then I slipped her hand that I still held around the crook of my arm and lead her out of McDonald's._

_******_

As we made our way out to the parking lot, I was in heaven. There was nothing in the world except Bella...and she was on **my** arm. Where's Mike Newton when you need him?

I fumbled around in my pocket and retrieved my keys. I hit the button to unlock it, trying to ignore the fact that Jasper was doing his best to defile my car by fondling Alice up against it. Clearly they had no problem with PDA, even if it was borderline obscene.

I heard the fail chirp of the locks and saw the lights flicker. As grabbed the door handle to open it for her, she paused and hand a stange look on her face.

"Um, this is **your** car?" I noted the hesitation in her voice and was confused by it. Was she afraid that I would wrap her around a tree? Because that couldn't be further from the truth. If anything I was going to drive more responsibly then I already did. I couldn't risk losing her, before I even got a chance to know her.

"Yes?", but I phrased it like a question. "Is there a problem, Bella? I assure you I am a good driver. You said your dad was Chief, so I assume that's Chief of Police...you could have him run my record if you like". I had actually met her dad earlier in the week when he came out to introduce himself. At the time I had written him off as a small town, Barney Fife. I regret coming to that conclusion now.

"No Mr. Cullen" she said with a teasing glint in her eyes. " I don't think that will be necessary. Just make sure if you wreak this thing, you kill us both. You don't want on Charlies bad side...unless you prefer needless pain and suffering.".

That comment, meant to be a joke, stopped me in my tracks. I hadn't considered the repercussions of possibly dating someone whose father was licensed to carry a fire arm and had the legal right to dispatch criminal with extreme prejudice if the opportunity arose. I gulped, I was pursuing his youngest daughter and had spent the last hour molesting her with my eyes. I shuddered to think of how prejudice he could be. I imagine with his small town Cop image and me being the new "Big City" kid in town, it wouldn't take much for him to convince people I had been trying rob a bank when he put a bullet in my chest.

Deciding that I had absolutely let my imagination get away from me, I focused my attention back to Bella. She wore a slight smirk on her face and her eyes were filled with humor.

I took another moment to recover myself and then I lifted the door handle and opened it for her. As she bent to get in the car, I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Swedish engineering, love. This is the safest car on the road. Only the best for you." and then I offered the lopsided grin that seemed to scramble her senses. She slanted her eyes as I shut door. "Yes Bella Swan, I am definitely a cheater." I chuckled to myself.

We drove around for the next half hour just laughing and listening to music. Well at least that's all Bella and I did. Jasper on the other hand was rounding second base with Alice in the backseat. I was quickly getting annoyed with the both of them. I was stuck driving while they had all the fun...in my car.

Every once in awhile I'd wait until I knew Jasper could taste her stomach and then I'd lock up the brakes and send them flying into the back of the front seats. It was entertaining for awhile, until Alice started bracing herself on the back of my seat with her legs. Then I had the concern of ruined leather upholstery and I abandoned my game.

After a little while conversation died out and I started hearing the sound of opening zippers from the backseat. Oh the horror, like I need Jaspers never ending supply of pubic hair on my seats. It's bad enough that I have to deal with them in the bathroom and on the bar of soap.

The silence in the car started get uncomfortable. Every now and then Bella would point out some landmark that she felt I ought to know about, but other then that she didn't say much.

As I tilted my rear view up towards the ceiling after deciding I had seen enough, Bella shifted in her seat and started going through my console where I kept my Cd's. As she shuffled the selections, I wondered idly what kind of music she listened too. I highly doubted she was into Mariah Carey or Celine Dion...or at least I hoped she wasn't.

I suddenly heard a gasp and then I saw Bella staring at me with her hanging open. "No way! She screeched. " I can't believe this! I thought I was the only one who still listened to The Cure!".

She quickly shoved the CD into the stereo and "Love Song" started resonating through the car. Bella closed her eyes and unconsciously started singing along and weaving her head from side to side with music. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

She seemed to get lost in the melody and her voice which was so beautiful when she spoke, was positively angelic when she sang. I was mesmerized. It was all I could do to remember the road. My eyes were transfixed on her face and her mouth.

Her mouth...**HER MOUTH**...should be illegal. The full pout of the lips and the way it wrapped around every syllable she sang, made my cock jump in my pants. Bella singing was a beautiful sight.

I had barely registered that song hand ended, when Bella opened her eyes and looked over at me. I was openly staring at her and I couldn't find it in me to ashamed. When her eyes met mine and strange electricity started crackling in the car around. It was almost palpable. I was drowning in her gorgeous chocolate orbs.

It was only when the lights of an on coming car rounded the corner, that our strange connection was broken.

In a voice that sounded like a cross between Barry White and Marvin Gaye, I asked ""Bella, what time do you have to be home?". I needed to get her out of this car quickly, but I didn't want to take her home. That strange electric current that I felt when I looked in her eyes, was now fucking with my brain. My cock was rock hard and I was holding onto the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles were white. I just needed to get her out of this confined space.

"Um, well.." she started. But then Alice pryed her lips from Jasper's and took out her cell phone. "She doesn't." she announced. " I'm calling Charlie right now. You're staying with me tonight.".

That's all I needed to hear. With a huge smile on my face, I whipped the car around and sped off in the opposite direction.

"Um Edward," Bella asked nervously." where are we going? Alice's house is the other way.".

I chuckled a little at the discomfort in her voice, "To my house Bella. My parents are with Alice's in Seattle for the weekend. I gather that your sister is the same Rosalie that Emmett is dating and she is staying with him tonight at his house. So either we can go back there and listen to your sister get nailed all night or we can go back to my house and watch movies. Is that OK with you, Bella?".

"Um..." she stuttered. "Yeah, I guess that's ok.".

I guess turning the car around without consulting her first was a bit presumptuous. But when it came to Bella I noticed that I did tend to get ahead of myself a lot.

"You guess that's ok?" I asked as brought the car to a stop on the shoulder of the road. Oh no, I can't possibly take her back to my house if she doesn't trust me. It's her choice, it's always her choice. If she chose not too, I will take her home. "Please don't make me take you home" I plead in my head.

I turned to her and said with as much passion and honesty as I could muster, "I know we just met Bella, but you **do** trust me don't you?". I looked deep into her eyes looking for some sign of distress or dishonestly knowing full well that I would see it before she had a chance to lie. She had to trust me, there were no other options. I would never break another girls trust in me ever again.

She took her time thinking it over. I saw resolve and confidence in her eyes when she answered without hesitation, "Yes Edward, I trust you completely.".

My heart skipped a beat. Thank you god! I looked out the front window and let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I looked back at Bella and gave her a lopsided grin, "Lets go then" I said with all the mock enthusiasm I could muster, making her laugh.

It was music to my ears.

It had been ten minutes since we had turned off the main road onto the dirt two track that lead to my house. We hadn't gotten it all the way cleared yet of it's over growth, so it barely looked like there was a road there.

Bella sat ram rod straight in her seat, nervously chewing at her bottom lip. I had to chuckle, I had the same nervous habit myself. Mrs. Whitlock was forever tugging my lip from my teeth when I was younger.

"Um Edward, I know I said I trusted you and everything, but we've been on this road for 10 minutes now and I can't help feeling like I am trapped in a horror movie". Bella squeaked.

I couldn't help but laugh, she was positively adorable when she was frightened. If I didn't know better, I would say that she was scared of the dark. ""Come on, Bella. You said you've lived in Forks your whole life. You can't tell me that in 16 years you've never been back here.".

"Actually I can tell you that." she said in a panicked voice. "I mean I've heard stories about old houses buried deep in the woods. But I've never actually seen one. Are you sure this is even a road?".

I smiled hugely and rolled my eyes, "Well, you're getting ready to see one on the other side of this turn.".

She sat up straighter in her seat straining to see in the darkness beyond the headlights. As we turned the corner and the house came into view, Alice tore her lips from Jasper's long enough to scare the shit out of me, "Hey! This is the Old Crowley Mansion isn't it?" she all but yelled in excitement. " Mom said you guys bought the most ostentatious house in all of Washington, but I thought she was just being dramatic!".

Knowing Alices mom, she was be dramatic...dramatically jealous.

I watched Bella's eyes as she took in the large white three story house with black shutters. Her eyes were huge. I could see her eyeing the garage and the expression on her face made it look like she was trying to work out a hard math problem. I wish I could read her mind. She was an open book, but at times like these, when she was lost in thought, she was completely unreadable. Frustrating.

I leaned over in my seat to take in the view from her side window, "My mom is an architect. This house was purchased 3 years ago by a guy that flips old houses. My mom was hired on to over haul and redecorate the house for him. He trusts her fully, as she has worked with him on many projects. When my dad got the call from Alice's dad about the position, my mom convinced the guy to sell us the house.".

I realized in that second that this was the closest I had even been to Bella. Her beautiful mouth was six inch from my own. I knew she could feel my breath on her neck as I spoke.

"Your mom is one gifted woman." she mumbled, seeming to have trouble with forming a coherent thought.

I laughed and unclipped her seat belt. Lightly grazing my hand against the soft skin of her neck as I guided back. I could tell by the look on her face that she was taken with house and that she didn't notice the gesture...but my hand felt like it was on fire.

"That she is, love. But maybe we should go see it from the inside." I responded and then I opened my door and got out of the car. I sucked in a big gulp of air to clear my head.

I opened her door and offered her my hand. She blushed that beautiful scarlet blush and then placed her hand in mine and stood.

Not wanting to let her go, I laced her fingers with mine and started towards the stairs of the porch. It was pitch black and I could tell that Bella was uncomfortable with the darkness. Her eyes were darting in all directions like she was expecting an ambush.

We hadn't gotten but a few steps for the car when there was a loud "SMACK" on the window. Bella jumped and through her arms around my neck, squeezing her self to me with all her might. I could feel her heart racing under her sweater and my dick instantly responded to her close proximity.

I leaned down into her embrace so I would have an excuse to move my hips...or more importantly my uncooperative dick...away from her. I don't know what got into my cock tonight, but it seemed to have a mind of it's own.

I softly laughed in her ear, "It's ok, love. That was just Alices feet hitting the window.". Then I smacked the back the window and shouted "Come on lovebirds, you'll have more room in the house. Plus I don't want my car to reek like sex!".

Jasper laughed and moved to free Alice from where he had her pinned to the seat. His naked butt came up and flashed us, right before he opened the door and pulled his pants back up before stepping out.

Alice came out next looking more disheveled then ever. She looked like she'd been mauled by a wild animal.

Bella laughed at Alice and Jasper before burying her head back in my chest and groaning. "I'm so humiliated. I'm sorry...I thought that noise was a wolf coming to eat us.".

I rubbed her back and teased, "Is there a big wolf population problem in Forks that I am not aware of Bella?".

I could be light hearted with her right now, but inside I was soaring. The feeling of having Bella tucked protectively into my chest was intoxicating. It felt right. It felt like she was always meant to be in my arms. Some piece of myself that I always felt was missing, seemed to fill in that instant. I never wanted to let her go.

Unfortunately my own joke sabotaged me. Bella lifted her head from my chest and pulled herself out of my arms, "It's not nice to mock people, Mr. Cullen." and then she followed Alice and Jasper up the stairs and into the house.

The thought of Bella ever walking away from me tore at me in that instant. That is, until I caught a glimpse of her ass as she went. With an ass like that, I'd never have to worry about losing her, because I would gladly follow that anywhere.

**OK, so there it is. Now do what makes me happy and review, review, review!!! **

**Thanks Kids,**

**Kari**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here it is kids! My first Chapter working with my amazing new Beta lwarner. She is god send and I am lucky to have here. This is the first of several updates for this story, so I can get it caught up with BPOV. Also, remember that next week starts our 3 days a week posting schedule I am going to attempt to keep. **

**Thanks for putting up with all my ramblings and random thoughts, Lauren. But more importantly thanks for all your speed in editing this stuff for me. I know it's not easy to make sense of all the crap that goes through my head! =)**

_The thought of Bella ever walking away from me tore at me in that instant. That is, until I caught a glimpse of her ass as she went. With an ass like that, I'd never have to worry about losing her, because I would gladly follow that anywhere._

_*******_

I followed everyone into the Foyer. Alice and Jasper walked right on through and disappeared up the stairs hand and hand, giggling all the way. I struggled not to think about what they were going to do up there.

I turned my attention back to Bella. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were darting around the house, taking it all in. To me the house wasn't that impressive. It was decorated in the same style as every other house we'd owned...white. White everything. Sure the shades varied a bit, but it was all white none the less.

Being a child in a white house was a disaster. I actually had designated rooms that I could be in. The rest of the house was off limits. I wasn't even allowed to eat in the dining room.. My parents took their dinner there and when guests came over it was used, but I took my dinner with Jasper and Mrs. Whitlock in the breakfast nook.

Not much has changed since then, Jasper and I still eat in the kitchen. Only know we've graduated to sitting on bar stools at the island.

To me, this was just an over sized trophy house. Everything was designed to make it a show place for my fathers priceless art collection. It was gallery and show piece to "WOW" all who entered. Sure a family lived here, but the living happened on the designated floors. There was no family bonding happening in this home. Communication happened through intercoms and running into one another on the stairs.

Yeah, I wasn't impressed by this house. As a matter of fact...I loathed it. As I stood and watched the awe that was clearly written all over Bella's face, I knew that I had to make sure she understood that I took none of this seriously. I knew I was blessed to not have to want for anything materialistic, but material things didn't matter to me. I wanted a home I could _**live**_ in. I wanted to kick my shoes off and put my feet up on the coffee table. I want the recliner and the flat screen mounted on the wall over the fire place. But most off all, I wanted a home my children could live in and eat with me at the dining room table while they told me about their day.

"Edward, your house is beautiful." Bella's said as her voice interrupted my musings. She had a slight blush on her cheeks, after clearly realizing I had been staring at her. I couldn't help myself, in the middle of my day dream of a simple house, a simple life and happy children who knew I loved them, was Bella. I could see her there, bare foot and pregnant with my child.

I shook my head slightly to clear it. I was getting ahead of myself...where did **that **come from?

I put a small smile on my face and turned my attention back to the beautiful girl standing in my Foyer, "Thank you, Bella. I am sure my mom will be happy that you approve.".

I stressed that my mother would be happy to hear it. Personally, I could less about anything in here.

Bella looked around nervously for second and hesitantly asked ""Where did Jasper and Alice go?".

I almost barked a laugh, but was able hold it back so it came out more like a snort. She was trying to say it passively, like she could really careless where they had gotten off to, but her eyes betrayed her. I could clearly read that she was nervous in them.

I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, so I teased, "It's ok, they are still here. They just went up to tour the third floor I think. Trust me, if you scream, they'll hear you.".

Her eyes widen at my joke and where eyes got that panicked look in them again. The same look she'd have given me back at McDonald's when she thought I had misunderstood her.

"Oh Edward, I didn't mean it like that. I trust you, I do" she said as she frantically chewed on her bottom lip. " I'm just nervous is all. I mean what if you offer me something to drink and I spill it all over your moms white furniture? You have to know that I am the worlds clumsiest person. I can't walk across a flat stable surface, like this floor" toeing at the floor with the toe of her shoe "without tripping over something.".

This girl is an enigma, I thought. She just told me she was the clumsiest person on the planet and here I brought her into the most sterile and pristine environment possible. She had regret written all over her face. Did she think I regretted bringing her here? I regret nothing, she could spin through here like a F5 Tornado and I wouldn't care.

But I was having the most trouble reconciling her being a klutz. I wouldn't have guessed that about her. She moved so gracefully. Although thinking back on it, she did stumble a bit when she stepped off the curb at the restaurant.

Wait. How did I remember that? Ever since I met this girl, I seemed to have a photographic memory all of sudden. I can recall with perfect clarity all of her facial expressions, every step she's taken, everything she's said...and I like it.

My heart swelled a little with that realization, now I just wanted to touch her. I held my hand out to her,

"Come on, Bella. I'll give you a tour of the house.".

She took my hand and that damn bolt of electricity raced through me again, I nearly groaned with force of it. It felt like pure pleasure.

I cleared my throat and waved my arm out in front of me in a grand gesture, "So this is the downstairs. Clearly it's all pretty much open, so there's not much to show. However, down that little hall there and under the stairs is a bathroom, should you need to visit it at some point.". I winked at her to lighten the moment and she laughed. She also blushed a bit and gotten a look of adoration in her eyes...I wonder what that was about?

I started to steer us towards the stairs and then stopped myself. I can't be an ogre and just drag this girl up the stairs and into my room. What if she doesn't want to go? What if we get up there and she feels like she has to go in? I could kick myself right now. Here I am, hating that my parents feel like they can make all my choices for me and I am here not giving Bella any choices. Fuck I'm a hypocrite.

I turned to Bella and dipped my head so I could look her right in the eye so I could look for any signs of stress or discomfort, "Bella, I would like to show you the top two floors. There are bedrooms up there and eventually we'll get to mine. But I really want you to understand that I don't expect anything from you and I won't try anything with you. Jasper and I share the third floor and there is a den up there with a TV which is where we'll watch movies. I know you're nervous about being alone with someone you only just met and it's understandable. So please, Bella. If you're uncomfortable with this or don't trust me, tell me now.".

As I watched her eyes, I saw nothing but understanding there. She seemed to be genuinely touched that I was giving her a choice. But I **needed** her to trust me. I needed it like air to breathe. I'd let down so many people and gave none of them a reason to trust me. I wouldn't make that same mistake with Bella.

"Thank you, Edward. And I do trust you. Lets go see the rest of this house.". She continued to hold my hand and bounced up on the first step. She gave my hand a small tug and smiled at me. My heart sang as I followed her up the stairs.

At the top of the first flight, I took the lead and steered us down the hall. This was my parents floor, so I was trying to rush through it. There was really nothing of interested on this floor, except maybe the library, but my parents would flip if they knew I was in there. Again, another room that was off limits.

I charged the down the hallway, dragging Bella along by the hand, throwing doors and rushing through the description of what each one was.

"That's my mom and dads suite. This one is moms office. This one is dads office. That's a spare bedroom. Linen closet. Bathroom. That one at the end of the hall is a library". Then I turned to guide us back down the hall.

Bella had froze and eyes locked on the door at the end of the hall. Her hand jerked mine back, stopping me from stepping around her, "Edward, did you say there is a library down there?", she whispered.

Her face was absolutely adorable. Like a kid on Christmas morning. I had to smile, I hadn't thought about what it would mean to Bella to find out there was a library in the house.

"Oh, that's right. Bella has a fondness for the classics." I turned around and backed down the hallway pulling her with me, "Come on, Bella. Lets go check it out!".

I opened the door and flipped on the light, before stepping aside and guiding her into the room. I knew my parents would go Ape Shit if they knew I was in here, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. The look on the Bella's face was enough to over ride any threat of punishment.

Her eyes were impossibly huge as she took in the rich mahogany of the bookcases and floor to ceiling windows on one wall adorned with heavy red curtains. Her gazed followed three walls of bookcases to the ceiling. Amazement, wonder and excitement all warring with each for a place on her face.

She gently let go of my hand and walked over to the bookcases as if in a trance. She used her index finger to carefully scan the various titles.

"Edward!" she exclaimed "some of these titles are first editions! Do you know how much they are worth?" her voice filled with wonder.

I was going to simply say "Yes", but then I thought better of it. Not only did I not really know what their value was, but I could imagine, I didn't want to answer her in any way that would leave her thinking that I am pompous or arrogant. So I chose my words carefully, yet honestly.

"No Bella, I don't actually know how much they cost. I can only tell you that most of these books were collected by both sets of my Grandparents while they traveled over seas. Both my mom and dads families are old friends, kind of like mine and Alice's. They often took vacations together and shared a love of art and literature." I shrugged.

I honestly didn't care about any of this, but since she seemed so interested I would just throw it out there. She had yet to ask about the wealthyness of my family and I had a feeling it wouldn't matter much to her, but I wanted to leave the door open so would feel comfortable enough to ask if she was curious.

I had barely completed my thoughts on the subject when she turned to me, "Edward, I know it's rude of me to ask, but exactly how wealthy is your family?".

I almost had to laugh. She and I were so in sync it was scary. But I admired her bluntness. If she was thinking it, she was saying it. I so loved that.

I raised my hand to my mouth and feigned a cough. I wanted her to know the truth, but I suddenly felt nervous telling her, "Um well. My mothers Great Grandfather kind of started the Chicago Chronicle. It's the oldest newspaper in Chicago. My fathers family were bankers. His Great Grandfather formed the Bank of Chicago with other wealthy investors. All our wealth is inherited and to be honest, I don't know how much it adds up too.".

Her jaw fell open, obviously she was well aware of my heritage. There was only countless books on the subject. She looked at me like I was a priceless antiquity or something. What is she thinking? That question would be the death of me.

I had to admit though, her expression was priceless and couldn't help but look her with amusement written across my face. I wanted to say "It's ok, Bella. I don't piss gold and shit diamonds". But I decided to keep that to myself. Something told me she would be embarrassed enough when she got over her shock.

I shook my head and walked over to her. I needed her to understand that this new found knowledge of family didn't change me. I am still the boy she met in McDonald's.

I grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes, "Bella, none of this means anything to me." gesturing around myself to all the priceless art and books. " I don't take the money or the notoriety of my family seriously. I am still Edward, the guy you met in McDonald's with uncontrollable and challenging hair who drives a Volvo. I really need you to understand that.".

I saw a smile play on lips," It's ok Edward, your money doesn't intimidate me." then she smirked and added, "But your driving on the other hand!" and dramatically rolled her eyes at me.

I couldn't help the shock that took over my face. Making a joke about my driving skills! Oh, I would show her!

I feigned a look of horror and growled , "Bellllaaaa!" and that was it. She dropped his hand and bolted out the door, down the hallway and up the second flight of stairs with me in pursuit.

"You're gonna pay for that comment, Miss Swan! Just wait until I get a hold of you" I joked.

She giggled and leaned over the banister, "Yeah, but you have to catch me first"! And then she stuck her tongue out at me and started running up the stairs again.

My dick nearly broke through my zipper at the sight of her tongue. That's it, he and I are going to have a long talk later.

I was half a flight behind her and gaining when it happened. I watched in slow motion as the toe her shoe caught on the lip of the stair. She was three from the top and flew up and over them all before smashing violently into the wall at the top.

My heart stopped. I watched helplessly as her head impacted the wall hard enough to leave a small dent in it.

I couldn't get to her fast enough, "Oh my God, Bella, are you ok!" I shouted. I skidded to a stop on the wooden floor and started frantically feeling her head. I don't know what I was feeling for exactly, lumps, bumps, fractures...brain tissue.

She opened her eyes and smiled the most heart stopping smile I have ever seen, "Yup, I'm good. Nothing wounded here but my pride!" she joked.

Oh the relief! I let go of the breath I'd been holding since she went airborne, "Well the personality is still intact. Maybe you could go back down four stairs and try it again. Maybe we can beat some of that sarcasm out of you.".

I wanted to scoop her up and never let her go. She was joking, that had to be a good thing. But something in the back of my mind still wanted to call my dad for a consultation. I briefly thought about carrying her the rest of the way to my room, but I decided that would just make me look like an over protective Asshole.

Instead I took her hand and pulled up with me. She wobbled a little and leaned against the wall. I grabbed her head in my hands and searched her eyes for any dilation or any other signs of internal trauma, "Bella, are you sure your ok? You hit that wall pretty hard.".

So much for not looking like an over protective Asshole", I internally chided myself

Her eyes hardened and her expression suggested that was offended, "Yes, I'm fine Edward. Believe it or not, I've had worse."

I couldn't help the kiss that escaped me. Only Bella could've taken the spill she just took and walked away unscathed and unshaken. That realization almost had me rolling. Of course she's had worse, anyone else with less trauma under their belt would have been on the floor writhing in pain. It didn't matter, after falling up the stairs, there was no way she was going down of her own volition.

I tried to keep straight face and said, "Why don't I find that hard to believe! When we leave here, you're going down the stairs on my back...got it?" I laughed.

I took her hand and started guiding her down the hallway. I suddenly felt her heel come up and smack me in the backside. I smiled to myself and mumbled, "That's my girl." so she couldn't hear.

Her tour of the third floor was a repeat performance of the second floor. I impatiently threw doors open as I went telling her what each one was, "This the guest bathroom, this is the Den, we'll get back to that one. Over here is the guest room. The one here across the hall is the game room."

Bella pulled me to a stop and gestured with her head towards a door that I had skipped. "Um Edward, you forgot one.".

I couldn't help the slight blush that crept across my face. I would have thought it would be fairly obvious why I had skipped that particular door. But obviously she had yet to do the math.

"Bella, that room is Jaspers. I am almost positive there are things happening behind that door right now, that neither of us want to know anything about.".

She blushed a bit and seemed to get lost in thought for a minute before mumbling "Oh, the irony" and shook her head while she laughed to herself.

I gave her a look of frustration and then groaned in her ear, "What I wouldn't give to know what your thinking." and then continued to pull her down the hall.

As I got closer to my bedroom door my feet got heavier, like I was on a death march. What her reaction be to going in my room? Would she refuse to go in? Would she run screaming? A million questions and possible scenarios played out in my head in a few short seconds.

I stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath and slowly turned to Bella. I was braced to a look of horror on her face, but all I saw was happiness and curiosity. Maybe she hadn't guessed this was my room yet.

I decided to go with a gentle approach so I didn't freak her out. I also wanted to convey that whatever she chose to do, I would willingly comply and not hold against her. I grabbed by her hands and brought them up on my chest. Then I bent my knees to bring my chin down to rest on our linked hands and I was eye level with her. "Bella, behind this door is my room. You don't have to go in if you don't want to. All you have to do is say the word and I will take you back to the den." then I waited patiently for her decision.

She smiled and nodded her head in an excited approval. I released my breath that I'd been holding, turned the knob and opened the door.

I stood facing her and backed my way through the door. I wanted to keep on her face so I could honestly gauge her comfort level. When we were completely in the room, I didn't move to close the door. I figured it would only serve to frighten her and I didn't want her to confuse my intentions.

I watched her face as she took in my room. The walls and bookcases were a familiar white that encompassed the walls of the all rooms, but then I saw her head tilt down as she took in the silver/blue carpeting.

She walked across the room to the black Italian leather couch that was pushed against the floor to ceiling window wall. She ran her hands gently down the arm of it taking in the texture. Suddenly I was exceptionally jealous of a couch. I could just imagine her finger tips ghosting lazily across my...shit! There goes my dick again! Down boy!

"You can sit down if you want" I offered. I could hear the huskiness of lust in my voice. I wondered idly if she could as well.

She slowly lowered herself into one of the cushions, stretching her body out and resting her head on the back of it. She was breath taking. She continued to scan the room. Her eyes fell on my bed and I wondered what she was thinking about.

She looked towards my bathroom door, grinned and then stood and walked over to it throwing the door open.

I don't know what she expected to find in there, but clearly she liked what she saw. She took in the deep sunken tub with jets, the floor to ceiling slate, the mammoth glass shower, the double vanity and the framed the mirrors. She noticed another door to the right of the shower and opened it.

I heard a gasp as she peered inside, "Edward" she whispered, "your closet is as big as my bedroom!"

I had to laugh at her expression, but I was confused as to why she was whispering. Did she believe that she would awaken a closet monster or something?

I leaned against the door frame of the bathroom door with my hands stuffed in my pockets, to hide the evidence of my hard on when she was fondling when couch. I just watched her take in the size of my closet and how it was filled to the brim with clothes.

I could've stood here all day taking in the view of her ass. It was tight and round. A true apple bottom...it was a heavenly sight.

She turned back to me, pulling the closet door closed behind her. She looked me in the eye and then I watched as her eyes took me in. They dropped lower to my chest, lower still to my abs, then my waist, my hips...Oh god, next stop, Boner Town!

I quickly balled my hands into fists to hide my dysfunctional erection from her. Luckily she scanned over my groin and drifted down to my feet. As she stood staring at my Doc Martens I thought I saw lust dancing in her eyes. Hm, I wonder if she has a freaky boot fetish?

Her eyes worked their way back up to mine, but she almost looked comatose. I pulled my hands from my pockets and started waving them in front of me "Bella, Bella, earth to Bella." she didn't respond. What was wrong with her.

"Bella, are you still with me, love?". Still nothing. Of course my brain leapt to the worse possible scenario...she'd seen me pitching a trouser tent and panicked.

I was just able to go over to her when she snapped out of it, she closed her eyes and was shaking her head as if to clear it. When she looked back at me the look in her eyes told me all I needed to know. I couldn't help the smugness that came with the realization of what she was thinking...Bella was horny.

**OK kids, there it is. I hope it was worth the wait! You know what to do..Review, review, review! **

**Thanks!**

**Kari**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, big thanks to my Beta, Lauren. She's amazing and she edits fast so I can these chapters out to you! We love her!!!**

***DISCLAIMER* I own none of the following Characters. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them! =)**

_I was just able to go over to her when she snapped out of it, she closed her eyes and was shaking her head as if to clear it. When she looked back at me the look in her eyes told me all I needed to know. I couldn't help the smugness that came with the realization of what she was thinking...Bella was horny._

**********

A sexually frustrated Bella might be fun to play with. "Something wrong, Bella?" I fought a smile.

Her eyes raked over me one time and they were absolutely clouded with lust. "I...no...I mean, I'm fine." she stuttered

I was fighting hard to hold back the smile that was attempting to break across the face. "Are you sure, Bella? You look distracted."

God she was adorable when she was flustered and that blush. That blush made me want to throw her up on the vanity and take her right now.

I changed my position and crossed my arms across my chest. She licked her lips a little at the view of my groin that it gave her. Clearly she liked what she saw.

Her eyes made their way back up to mine. Lust quickly changed to anger when she saw the smile in them. I was busted. She knew that I was on to her and had been yanking her chain.

She balled her tiny fists at her side, "No Edward, I am not distracted at all. I was just standing here wondering how you got that tight shirt over your fat head!"

Oh my, Bella had a bit of a temper on her. It was the equivalent of an angry kitten, but entertaining none the less.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, "Geez Bella, you have a temper don't you? Fat head, huh?"

I raked my hand through my hair, feigning hurt. I looked up at her through my lashes and saw that the anger was gone and now she embarrassed. God she was fun to play with. I could tell that she was internally kicking herself for over reaction.

Sure enough, "Look Edward, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that. I was just embarrassed that's all." she said as she nervously toed the floor with her shoe. "I'm the one who was standing here staring at you like an idiot."

Hark? She admitted it? I shook my head a little. I definitely didn't see that one coming. Bella wasn't just honest...Bella was brave.

I pushed myself away from the door frame and went to her. Leaning down I whispered my own confession in her ear, "It's ok, love. I understand. And trust me, if your ass had eyes, it would have caught me staring several times tonight."

Her breath caught in her chest and I could almost smell her arousal in the air. I pulled back and tried to hold my smile in, but it was a pointless effort. She could read the humor in my eyes and looked like she wanted to kick me right in the junk. Yup, angry kitten was the best way to describe Bella when she's mad.

I laughed at the look on her face and then took her by the hand. I was tired of hanging out in the bathroom. "Come on, love. Lets find some music to listen too."

********

I let her look freely through my CD collection. Music was life and I couldn't wait to find out what her likes and dislikes were. I have a very diverse taste in music. I listened to punk, rock, pop, alternative, jazz and classical. The only real music I had no tolerance for was rap. God, how I hoped she didn't like rap.

She stood in front of the shelves running her finger down the cases as she went. She seemed to be in awe of the sheer size of my collection. I had to admit, I had an obscene amount of music, but when you love something, you want to be surrounded by it.

Bella's finger came to rest on particular CD and she yanked it from the shelf, staring at it in what can only be called disbelief. It was almost as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Did you find something you'd like to listen too, love?" I asked.

I watched as her face fell and she shook her head swallowing hard. "Edward, I can't believe you have this CD. I haven't listened to this since my mom left. She used to always play this during the day when I was little. She thought the music would help calm my sister and I down for our afternoon naps."

Well, that explained the look on her face. She had seen a ghost. I walked over and read the title over her shoulder, "Ah, Debussy. Your mother has great taste in music. Would you like me to put it in?"

She inhaled deeply and put the CD back on the shelf, I took a deep breath and returned the CD to it's place on the shelf, "No. My mom left us when I was six. She said she wasn't cut out for small town life and had out grown out of her interest in being a parent. She wanted to be free with no strings attached. I don't think I could listen to "Clair de Lune" without having a break down."

All the more reason why should listen to the song. "Avoidance isn't dealing, it's coping"...to quote my shrink. I sighed and stepped around her to grab the CD from the shelf. I went over to the stereo and seconds later we were surrounded by the sounds of Debussy's "Clair de Lune".

"Edward, I really can't..." Bella protested. I pinched her mouth closed between my thumb and index finger cutting her off.

"You need to listen to this, Bella. You miss your mother, I can tell by the way you were looking at that CD. What she did was selfish and wrong, but don't let that interfere with the good memories you have of her." I said quietly.

I could see her considering my words and the a silent tear escaped from her beautiful chocolate eyes and ran down her cheek. I caught it with the pad of my thumb and then held my hand out to her.

"Dance with me, Bella? Please?"

In that moment, I wanted her in my arms. I wanted to help sooth her pain so as she listened to the music, she could replay all those good memories and hopefully canceling out the bad.

She laughed a shaky laugh at my request. "Dance with you? Edward I can barely walk. I would probably cripple you!"

She did have a point. After witnessing the tumble she took on the stairs a half hour ago, she could be capable of inflicting permanent damage on someone. I almost let this realization be expressed vocally, but she was already upset, so I went with the old stand by...sarcasm.

"Oh Bella. Do you honestly think I would have asked if I wasn't wearing steel toed shoes?"

She laughed and blushed with embarrassment at. Then she hesitantly took my hand. I pulled her into my chest so that one of her hands rested on my shoulder and the other I held with mine against my chest while my free hand found a home around her waist.

I swayed us in time with the music. I could feel her relax into my chest when she realized I wasn't going to twirl her around the room like we were in some Fred Astaire movie.

"See, Bella. No one expects you to be Ginger Rogers." I reassured her.

She stiffened a bit with my words, but she was uncomfortable with the prospect of dancing and I understood that. So I didn't even bother to tease her about it. Though I imagined this was as close as I would ever get to feeling like I was dancing with a corpse that was in the late stages of Rigamortis.

As I swayed with her, I wondered idly if it was her nerves causing the stiffness or if it was me. I hadn't really given her a choice to dance. I had pretty much forced it on her, just like I had insisted that she needed to listen to the song. Great, I had given her every reason not to trust me. She opened up to me about her mom, though I was sure there was more to story, yet here I was make all the choices for her. I guess the apple really doesn't fall that far from tree.

I tried to keep dancing and forget the feeling I had that she didn't trust me, but it was nagging me. I wanted her to feel safe and protected in my arms. Finally I couldn't take it any more.

She was staring at the floor watching her feet, which told me that not only did she not trust me, she didn't trust herself either. So I put my index finger under chin and made her look at me.

"Bella, you really need to learn to trust and not just me, but also yourself. I have you, you're not going to fall or cripple me for life. So please, stop casting those beautiful brown eyes to floor and let me lead you."

She looked into my eyes with so much intensity that it very nearly took my breath away. In her eyes I saw the very moment that she decided to let go of the uncertainty and trust...both me and her.

She laid her head on my chest and let it go. She became pliable and actually had very good rhythm when she allowed herself to relax and enjoy the music. Her eyes were closed and the look of contentment on her face was enough to make my heart sing.

But like all good things, the music came to its end. I rested my cheek on the top of her head and didn't even try to let go of her. I would've stayed there and held her all night. Unfortunately her stomach burst our little bubble when it unleashed a loud growl.

"Hmm, sounds like someone's hungry", I joked. "are you one of those people with a super human metabolism, that needs to eat every 2 hours?"

Her cheeks became flushed with that beautiful crimson blush and she lightly giggled, "No. I was meant to eat at McDonalds with Alice earlier. But then she dropped the tray when she saw you and then she saw Jasper and then we left...so yeah, I didn't get dinner."

God, what an ass I was. I didn't even think twice about the tray of food Alice had sent crashing to floor earlier. It never even registered that the food could have been intended as Bella's dinner. I was so lost in the euphoria of Alice and Bella being friends and the excuses to spend time with her that it gave me, that I hadn't even realized! God, I'm asshole.

"Well that won't do," trying to keep the anger and self loathing out of my voice. "How's your Chinese food around here?"

Yup, Bella needed something better for dinner then anything we had around here. Mom hadn't found a house keeper whom she could assign the task of grocery shopping to. I'm pretty sure crackers and a cans of caviar were all we had.

Bella cleared her throat uncomfortably to get my attention. "Um Edward, it's kind of 8:30 already and the only place that delivers is in Port Angeles, which is an hour away. I'd be fine with whatever you have around here, Macaroni and Cheese, whatever."

Is she serious? She'd settle for soggy noodles covered in processed and re-hydrated cheese that looked almost radioactive in color? Not on my watch!

"You didn't answer my question. I asked if the Chinese food around here was any good." I pushed.

She huffed a little and then surrendered "Yeah, it's actually pretty damn good."

That's right Bella, this is one war you won't win. I smiled happily at her and reached for my cell phone. One call to 411 later and I was on the phone with restaurant.

Bella had a look of smugness in her eyes and I could tell she was trying desperately to hold back a smile. Obviously she could hear the entire conversation, including the part where the man taking my order told me that they only deliver to a 15 mile radius surrounding Port Angeles. I was welcome to get it, but they would be closing at 9 and it was an hours drive there.

Undaunted I walked in the bathroom and closed the door to continue my conversation. I didn't need Bella to see the snob in me that got whatever he wanted.

"Listen" I said desperately to the man on the other end of the phone. "I just moved to this God forsaken place and met the girl of my dreams. Now she's desperately hungry and having just moved in, I have nothing to feed her that wouldn't eventually land her in the ER with a charcoal drip. So here's what I am proposing, you take my order, box it up and fucking drive it to Forks and deliver it to my front door. To compensate, I will not only pay for the food, but give you a $500 tip as well. Do we have a deal?"

The man paused for a moment to think it through, "OK Mr. Cullen, I will gladly do that, but first I am going to need a credit card number from you to make sure you can afford this."

"That's not a problem" I said confidently as I read off the numbers of my black and gold AmEx card. I heard him punch in the numbers and then the printing of the receipt. "OK Mr. Cullen, Sir. We're all set here and your food should be there within the hour. Is there anything else I can get you for you this evening?".

"Yes, I would like some extra fortune cookies." and then I slammed the phone shut. People were so predictable. Wave some money around and even a persons soul was for sale.

I took a minute to calm myself and then I placed her favorite smile on my face and opened the door, "The food will be here within the hour. I hope you're ok with Chow Maine, fried rice and Sweet and Sour Chicken."

The look on Bella's face was priceless. Her jaw hung slack...she was at a total loss for words, "How?" was all she get out.

God she's adorable. I smiled and winked at her, "I'm a Master Negotiator."

No need to tell her exactly how much her meal would be costing me this evening. Something told me Bella wasn't someone who liked to be pampered.

********

An hour later we curled up on my couch, she at one end and I at the other. I hated the distance between us, but I wanted her to feel comfortable. We talked about our favorite music and movies. I laughed at some of her favorites, " 'The Little Mermaid', Really?"

Just then the doorbell rang. I reluctantly got up and checked the security screen on the intercom. Yup, foods here. I hit the button and let the delivery driver know I'd be down in a second.

I grabbed my wallet from the bookshelf, threw the door open and winked at Bella, "Stay right here, love". God Bella looked like a Goddess on my couch...my new favorite piece of furniture.

I passed Jaspers door and threw my fist up against it, "Chinese is here, if the two of you are planning on coming up for air anytime soon, you are welcome to join us."

I hadn't intended to wait around for an answer, but suddenly the door popped open and out popped Jaspers head, "No thanks man. I have all the sustenance I need right here."

I stared at him for a second. Sustenance meant food, food meant he was eating. What the hell is eating in ther.....OH GOD!

I threw my hands over my ears, "Over share, dude. You way over shared on that one." and ran for the stairs. By the time I hit the bottom step, I had finally quit shuttering at the thought of Jasper...ugh, I can't even think about it.

I opened the door and there stood a small Asian man in a mustard yellow smock and matching baseball hat, "Ah, hello Mr. Cullen, I have your food for you right here.".

"Great, is it still hot?" I questioned impatiently.

"Oh yes, Sir. I used a heating bag.".

"Good, here's an extra $100 for being early." I took the bag from him and peered inside. "Hey, wait a minute. I asked for extra fortune cookies.".

The mans eyes got big, "Wait here" he said as scrambled back to his car. He fished around for a minute and came back with a small paper bag full of cookies, "Ah yes, how many you like?".

I grabbed the bag from his hands, "Have nice night" and slammed the door in his face.

I could still hear him through the door, "Oh yes, Mr. Cullen, Sir. Thank you very much, have a nice evening.".

God, what a shameless Ass Kisser. I bet that guy would eat shit if I offered him money too.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed two plates, some serving spoons, forks and napkins, then headed back up the stairs to my room.

Bella was sitting wide eyed on my couch, still curled up in a ball. I let out a quiet sigh...I would never get tired of seeing her there in my room, waiting for me. Great, my dicks hard again and my hands are full.

"I was thinking we could do this picnic style" I said to Bella as I walked to the closet to get a blanket. Carpet Picnics are a sweet romantic gesture...right?

I watched as Bella moved off the couch and sat on the blanket with her back against my bed and her legs pulled up to her chest. She looked so tiny when she balled herself up like that. It was so cute.

I went to take a seat next to her when I suddenly remembered that we had no drinks, "Crap, I forgot drinks. What would the lady like this evening? We have wine, Coke and Pepsi."

Her eyes got huge and she giggled, "You have wine? Like actual wine?"

I smiled at her enthusiasm, obviously she wasn't much of a drinker. To be honest, neither was I. My parents had added a wine cellar to the basement to house their collection, so there was plenty of it in the house. But I preferred the expensive red grape juice that parents had picked up on a trip to Napa Valley. They kept cases of it around for guests that preferred non-alcoholic beverages.

I was just about to let Bella off the work and tell it would actually be juice, but I couldn't resist the opportunity to mess with her.

"Sure, have you never had red wine before? It's frickin delicious!" I told her in a very serious tone...like I knew what I was talking about.

She looked down at the blanket, pretending to groom it of all it's lint "Nah, I've never drank before. Except this one time I had a sip of Champagne at my cousins wedding. It's was really bitter and disgusting.".

Trying not to laugh at her coyness, I made a "tsk tsk" sound with my mouth. "Wait here. I have something I think you'll like."

I ran from the room silently chuckling to myself. My little joke would probably be out of the bag once she saw the bottle, Bella appeared to be very observant so it wouldn't take her long to figure out my ruse.

I grabbed two crystal wine goblets from the side bar and then darted down to the cellar and grabbed a bottle of "wine". I ran back up the stairs two at a time, until I came to last flight. Then I slowed to a walk and played it cool.

I noticed Bella had a worried look on her face, "Won't you get into trouble for this, Edward? I mean, won't your parents notice that a bottle of wine is missing?".

I couldn't help barking out a laugh. My parents never looked close enough at anything to notice when something is out of sorts.

I popped the cork and began to pour, "Not likely. There is at least 100 or more bottles of this in the cellar. They'll never know. Unless of course some clumsy person spills wine

on the carpet or breaks one of my moms crystal Baccarat wine goblets. In which case, I have no choice but to throw you under the bus, love".

I could see the look of worry on her face. Now that I had brought up her clumsiness, she looked terrified of the glass I was handing her. I made sure she had a firm hold on it before pulling my hand away and then I motioned for her to drink.

Bella drinking "wine" was the most precious think I have ever seen. She seemed to know all the clichés associated with wine tasting. She took a small sip and swished it around in her mouth. Her lips puckered so seductively around the glass, that I had to fight the urge to lean over and kiss her.

She swished a few more times and then she swallowed and made a "Mmmm" moan, that almost made me come undone. "It's delicious," she said between sips. "it almost reminds me of the homemade grape juice my Gran used to make.".

I've never been more jealous of an inanimate object in my life. What I wouldn't give to be that glass right now. Every time she raised it her lips, my cock would twitch with need. It was almost uncomfortable at this point. I needed something else to focus on.

I poured more into her glass and then to a big swig of my own before starting to serve the food. We sat on the floor side by side with our backs to mattress and talked and laughed. I told her some of my crazier exploits in private school and she told me about some of her more embarrassing moments in Gym Class.

I poured her more of the "wine" and she seemed to get a determined look in her eye. Like she was about to change the subject.

"Do you have a girlfriend back in Chicago?" she blurted.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't panic for a minute. I picked at my food with my chopsticks for a minute while I thought about how I much I wanted her to know. I **had** had a girlfriend back in Chicago, but our relationship was a farce. It was something that forced upon me by my parents and it had ended a total disaster that forced us to leave Chicago. I didn't want to lie to Bella, but I was really afraid of what she'd think if she knew the truth. I wanted her to trust me and get to me before I dumped all my bullshit on her.

I quickly decided I would tell her the truth and change the subject if she pushed too far. "No. I dated this girl, Tanya Denali for a long time, but it didn't work out."

I took a deep breath and braced myself for the next question that I knew was coming. I knew she'd want to know what happened…why we weren't together anymore.

"Did you love her?" she asked quietly.

My eyes shot up to hers. That was definitely **NOT **the question I saw coming. Luckily it was one that I could look her in the eyes and answer 100% honestly.

"No." I spat with all the resolve I could muster.

She looked down at her food and rolled my answer around her head. I could see her formulating another question, so I decided I wouldn't wait for the next question. I would just put it out there and leave it at that.

"Bella, I really want you to know me, so I won't hide anything from you. Tanya's family has known my family along time. Our dads went to college together and they are both from wealth. I guess they just expected that Tanya and I would be Sweethearts and then get married. It was almost like our relationship was an arrangement or something. I was pushed at her."

I paused for a minute, not really sure what more I wanted to say. I chanced a look up at her and she was taking a bite of food giving me time to think through things. She was so patient. I really haven't talked about anything that happened with Tanya to anyone but a court ordered shrink. Yet I felt like I wanted to tell Bella about it, yet something told me that I would lose her if I did.

I finally decided that I would start at the beginning and make her see how big of lie our relationship really was.

I took a deep breath and started again, "My mom and dad won't approve of any relationship I have that isn't cleared with them. They have this false sense of royalty that they are constantly trying to shove down my throat. It was like that with Tanya. She and I dated for 2 years. She only wanted me because of the money and the 'prestige'. She was already talking about us getting married. We're not even out of High School yet and it seemed like everyone had my future mapped out for me.".

The more I talked, the harder it was to control my emotions. I couldn't look anywhere but the floor without choking on the lump in my throat. I had more that I wanted to say, but I was fighting to chose my words carefully. I was starting to get frustrated with the two halves of myself that were waging war against one another right now. Part of me wanted to let it all go and let her do with it what she will, but the other part of me kept telling the other half to "shut the fuck up".

I was pretty much lost in my own head in that moment and then I felt Bella's hand reach out and touch mine...supporting me and grounding me. Suddenly everything fell into place and I knew exactly what I wanted to say.

I looked into her eyes and smiled, "Thank you. It's nice to have someone to talk too. I can talk to Jasper sometimes, but most of the time he has that "just suck it up" mentality working for him."

She laughed at that, knowing full well that any attempt to talk seriously with Jasper would end in a hysterical state of mockery. That boy was bullet proof and let everything roll off his back. I envied him.

Bella took another bite of food and asked the one question I had been dreading, "So why did you and Tanya break up then?"

I ran a nervous hand through my hair. I had to thread lightly here and be honest at the same time. "Well, I just decided I had had enough of people mapping out my life for me. I didn't love Tanya and I told her that. I tried to be a Gentleman about it, but she just snapped. She ran and told her parents, then they called my parents, ultimatums were issued. I don't know, it just got ugly. Finally I agreed I would take Tanya to the Prom, out of obligation, not because I wanted to be there with her." I clarified. "I was so miserable the whole night. She was hanging on me like a cheap coat and just all the stress..."

I had to stop, I wanted to tell her everything, but a sob threatened to escape. I put my plate and dug my hands into my hair and letting my head fall back against the bed. I was so afraid that if I told her everything, I would have to sit here and watch while she ran from me. My heart broke at the thought of it.

"Take your time" she tried to encourage me. "I can see this is really hard for you and I have all night."

I just there pulling at my hair trying to get my emotions in check. There was no way I could continue with this without making a total ass of myself. I was far to emotional raw when it came to the "Tanya" subject. I needed to change the subject. I went with the first thing that popped in my head.

I leisurely rolled my head to side to look at her, "Are you a virgin, Bella?'.

She had just taken a bite of rice when I sprang it on her. I sat and watched as she inhaled the rice in shock and coughed out a surprised, "Wha...what?" .

I lifted my head from the bed so I could look in her eyes, "Are you a virgin?"

Her eyes got big like saucers, "Oh my god, you're serious!" she shrieked.

I held her gaze and stiffly nodded my head. I refused to break eye contact with her. If she was holding out on me, it would be written all over her face.

She gave a resigned sigh and looked down to her plate. I could tell she was going to be honest with me, so I waited.

"Yes" her voice was almost a whisper.

I was just about to reassure her that she had nothing to be ashamed of, but she cut me off and blurted,

"And no, I've never been kissed either. Hell, up until now, I hadn't even held hands with a boy that I wasn't genetically related too."

She reached over and snatched the bottle of "wine" and poured her glass full, nearly chugging the whole thing. She glanced over at me as she drank and I could see my reflection in her eyes. I wore a mask of shock.

One word kept rolling through my head...how? How the hell was this beautiful creature left so innocently untouched? God, she couldn't drink from a glass without my dick standing at attention, how did guys around her everyday not notice her? I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say and before I could stop them, the words spilled out of my mouth.

"You've got to be kidding me."

**Gotta love an angsty Edward!!! Show the green button some love and Review, Review, Review!!! **

**Love,**

**Kari**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Time for a little lemony goodness from EPOV! I gotta tell ya, it was fun to get his input on the matter. Bella just goes with it, Edward analyzes it...he made me chuckle several times! Once again, we owe big thanks to my blessed Beta, lwarner! Her speedy edits and valuable imputs are what bring you these chapters so soon! She's amazing and if you haven't checked out her stories yet, you should! She's a fantastic writer!**

***DISCLAIMER* Stephenie Meyer own all things Twilight!**

_One word kept rolling through my head...how? How the hell was this beautiful creature left so innocently untouched? God, she couldn't drink from a glass without my dick standing at attention, how did guys around her everyday not notice her? I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say and before I could stop them, the words spilled out of my mouth._

"_You've got to be kidding me"._

_*********_

Bella nervously reached for her glass and gulped what was left. The blush was back, she was embarrassed.

"No, actually I'm not. Do you really think I would joke about something like that?" she said defensively.

Oh great, now she thinks I'm calling her a liar. Did she not see the shock on my face?

I couldn't help my dramatic eye roll, but she was being ridiculous, "No Bella, I am not calling you a liar. That was more of a rhetorical question. You caught me off guard is all. I would have thought that someone would have tried to kiss you by now. Is the entire male population of Forks, Washington out of their minds?"

She seemed to think over for a minute and then she snorted and rolled her eyes. "No, they just know when they see nothing special, is all. Plus there hasn't been anyone I would want to kiss, anyway."

Talk about a mixed bag of emotions. Bella really doesn't see herself clearly. She's sitting here calling herself nothing, when she is in-fact **everything.** She's beautiful, smart, funny, witty and extraordinarily observant...except for when it comes to knowing the difference between and juice and wine.

I could help but analyze the second part of her answer. She's 'never met anyone she wanted to kiss'. I wonder if that applies to the past only or does that include present company as well?

Bella took a sip of her "wine" and let the glass linger at her lips, "So what about you? Are you a virgin?"

Ugh, another question I could've lived without. Better to honest and get it all out of the way now. I let my head loll back onto the bed and let out a long sigh, "Well, I guess that all depends. What's your stance on the whole "oral sex is sex" argument?"

Internally I was cringing. Was she the type of girl who would be disgusted by that kind of thing? The silence dragged on. Finally I looked up and her face was that of shock. She scrambled up onto her knees in front of me, the shock being replaced with curiosity and eagerness, "You've had oral sex? Like as in you went down on them or did they go down on you?"

I couldn't help the amused smile on my face. Bella never ceases to amazes me. I expect one reaction and get another. Clearly she had issue with the idea of oral sex. Judging by her level of excited curiosity, it's most likely something she thought a lot about...my dick twitched again as that thought went through my head.

I sat there silently chuckling while I smashed a fortune cookie to bits. Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. I shrugged feigning disinterest.

"Well Tanya and I were together 2 years. At one point she demanded sex, but I could never do that with her. After awhile it became harder and harder to convince her that making out and mild groping was enough. So one night when we parked down on the Lakeshore, she decided she wanted to try to give me oral sex."

My thoughts were interrupted by a memory. A man in a white coat standing in the waiting room with a clip board, "It would appear that her jaw and three of her teeth broken during a forced oral encounter. We found traces of semen on her face, in her hair and on the front of her dress..."

I shook my head and brought myself back to the present. Bella sat in front of me desperately trying to read my face. I knew she had questions, she knew something was wrong.

I brought my eyes back to hers and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and smiled, "Well anyway. Long story short, it didn't last that long and wasn't that good. My dick looked like it had been mauled by a tiger the next day." I laughed at the entirely accurate description. "Last time I go anywhere near a girl with braces."

Bella sat quietly in thought and absent mindedly reached for her glass. I presume she was trying to formulate her next question.

"Edward, you don't have to answer if you don't want too. But did you ever, you know...reciprocate?"...and there it was.

I was actually shocked that she would ask such a thing. I don't think I bear knowing that Bella had had her mouth on someone else. I put my hands up to show her I had nothing to hide, "Oh hell no, Bella!" I was shaking my head back and fourth so violently I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. "There's no way I could do that with someone that I didn't love and absolutely trust. She wanted me too, but I just couldn't. That's to intimate to share with someone who you don't love."

Bella paused to consider and then a huge beautiful smile broke out on her face and trust shone from her eyes, "So we are both virgins then." she concluded. "I don't believe that oral sex is the same as making love."

I gave her a flirty sideways grin and held my glass up, "To our virginity" and we clinked our glasses together.

******

I was in heaven. Bella was laying stretched out on the floor with her head resting on my legs, just below my lap. I was grateful she chose to rest there, stabbing her in the head with dick was a big fear.

"Edward, what time is it?"

"Um, it's 10:15. Why? Is it past your bedtime?" I joked.

She gave a small sarcastic laugh, "No! I just feel like I am in a time warp. Like it doesn't exist or something. I really like hanging out and talking to you, Edward."

My heart skipped a beat. She likes being with me! Does she even know how much those words mean to me? I never thought another girl would ever trust me again. Yet here's this utterly amazing girl laying her against and she likes being here.

In that moment I was ruled by emotions, I had to see her eyes. I sat up and looked down into there darkened depths, "I like being with you to, love."

She smiled and sat up throwing one arm over my legs so she was leaning across me. "Edward, I need to ask you a question. Please don't be offended and I don't mean to imply that I don't like it...but why do you call me 'love'? Is that something you call every girl?"

I tilted my head in confusion, replaying the last thing that I said to her. I had called her "love". It was totally subconscious, it just came out, like it was totally natural.

I smiled and took in her proximity to me, she was so beautiful. I smiled a gentle smile and brought my hand up to cradle her cheek, "No Bella. I don't call every girl that. As a matter of fact I've never called anyone that but you. I just saw you sitting there across the restaurant with that awful book" I winked to let her in on the joke. "and I had to talk to you. Then you said what you said about being envious of any love that happens in spite of peoples flaws and I was hooked." Then I did what I have been dying to do since I met her, I ran my thumb across that beautiful full pout as I spoke, "I just knew I had to get to know you. The more I find out, the more I love and there's that bizarre electricity I feel whenever we touch. I don't know, it just feels right to call you 'love'."

I couldn't believe all that I had just confessed to her. I was almost ready to back peddle some, but then her impossibly huge brown eyes got wider, "Oh my god. Edward, you feel it too?"

I smiled with the realization that she felt the same thing I did, "Yes, love. I feel myself being drawn to you and I can't stop it. I feel like I have known you forever. I want to tell you everything about me. I actually want you to know the real me. I've never had that before, not even with Tanya."

Her eyes changed when I said Tanya's name. Suddenly her chocolate depths were full understanding yet she was concentrating like she was trying to work a puzzle.

She swallowed and bit her bottom lip before bringing her eyes back to mine, "Edward, you know you can trust me, right? I need to know what happened with Tanya and I really think you need to talk about it. Please, trust me enough to tell me."

I think I quit breathing while she searched my face for signs of trust. I did trust Bella, who I didn't trust was myself. I could tell I was hurting her by with holding from her. I was an idiot to think that my partial truths would be enough to pacify her. She observant and intuitive. I was insulting her by thinking what I told her was enough. I felt ashamed.

I brought her back here and all but begged for her trust, then when I have it...I don't trust myself enough to let her in. I needed to let her in, I **wanted **to let her in. So what was stopping me? Fear? What was I afraid of? That she would run from me? She could run, she didn't belong to me. Yet the thought of that actually happening tore at my heart. It was like I was standing on the edge of a cliff. Do I jump or do I just look over side and watch everyone else take all the risks?

I used to be a risk taker. Damn it, I still am. I looked up into her eyes and the words were on the tip of my tongue and I was determined to get them out.

But then in a gesture meant to reassure, she closed her eyes and rested her hand over mine that still cradled her cheek and rubbed her lips. She brought her thumb over mine and shadowed my movements. Then she stopped my thumb in the middle of her pout and gently kissed the pad of my thumb.

Her eyes fluttered open and I knew she could see the lust in mine. My whole body was alive with the electricity that shot through my body. Her eyes were locked onto mine and in that moment, there was only one thing I could do. I was being pulled to her. She owned me in that moment, I could deny her nothing.

I sat up and took her face in both hands and brought my mouth gently down to hers. Her lips were like heaven. I meant to give her one chaste kiss, but I couldn't stop. I had to have more. I gave her full kisses over and over, her soft lips whispering in sync with mine.

My fingers reached around and threaded themselves in her hair holding her to me, while my thumbs caressed the flushed apples of her cheeks.

I increased the urgency of the kiss, desperately needing to deepen it. I gently rubbed my tongue against her lips looking for entrance...but suddenly she pulled back, her eyes wide with panic.

She rested her head against my forehead and tried to gain control of her breathing, "Edward, I'm sorry. I've never done this before. I..I..I...panicked. I'm so sorry."

She was beautiful when she was flustered. I braced both my thumbs under her jaw and pulled her face back up and tilting it up to me. "Bella" kiss "you really need to trust me" kiss "you are doing just fine" kiss "I can't get enough of your soft lips," kiss "just close your eyes and go with it" kiss "don't think" kiss "just feel" kiss.

I wanted her know that there was no wrong way to do this. And even if she found away to mess it up, I would be patient enough to work with her. I wanted this so bad. I wanted **her **so bad.

My gentle words had the desired effect as her heart rate slowed and her face was once again bathed in lustful flush.

Feeling her relax beneath my lips, I whispered the words I knew would push her over the edge, "Feel me, Bella. Let me in,".

She groaned against my lips and then opened her mouth to me. I was home. Her tongue danced around mine effortlessly. It was the best first kiss in history. It didn't feel like a first. It felt like we'd kissing each other our whole lives. I was lost in it. I peppered her lips combinations of open and closed kisses. Her mouth moved perfectly in sync with mine.

I started to pull away from her when her changing positions flooded my senses. Where once she was sitting in front of me, she was now straddling my lap. She slowly opened her eyes to me and the look of desire was there. Her brown eyes were now a burning black. I couldn't help the smug smile that took up residency on my face. I had put that liquid fire in her eyes. I had put that lovely blush on her face. My touch my made her heart race. This was more then just kiss...this was two halves of one heart finding its whole.

Obviously, Bella had been so distracted by our kiss, that she hadn't realize the position she now found herself in. She looked down with a startled expression as her center hovered just inches above mine and her chest was crushed against mine.

Her eyes were huge and she looked at me with an apologetic, yet questioning look on her face. As if to say "Sorry, but how did I get here?". It was to adorable and much to amusing. I threw my head back against the bed and let out a laugh I haven't heard from myself in more than a year. It felt so good.

She playfully swatted at my chest and the burrowed herself into my shoulder. The heat from her face was burning my skin. She let out an embarrassed chuckle and a distorted, "I'm sorry".

Sorry? I lifted my head and gently kissed her cheek, "Don't apologize, love. That was the most amazing kiss ever. It's perfectly fine that you got into it. But I have to tell you, that when you figured out our compromising position, your face was priceless" I laughed. "I will never forget the look on your face for as long as I live."

She let out a groan and squeezed herself tighter to me, digging her face in closer to my neck. I gently rubbed her back, soothing her...and that's when I felt it.

Bella started kissing, nibbling and sucking at my neck and jaw. My dick instantly got hard. My body was humming with electricity. I wanted to consume her. I slide my hands down her back and rested them on her ass. I left one hand there and brought the other one up to rest at that back of her neck. Her tongue came out and flicked my ear...I nearly came undone. That one little lick to my ear, shot like lightning straight to my groin. My cock twitched violently in my pants. God, this was hot.

I pulled her face back to mine and took her lips with soft kisses before I lost control and took her tongue in my mouth. I kissed her with everything I had. I tried to give her my soul in that kiss. She could have all of it. She could have all of me.

Her hands found there way around my neck and she pulled herself up and tighter to me. I felt her lips freeze for a fraction second as she registered my hard on when she accidentally rubbed herself against it. After less then a second of hesitation her mouth and hips went wild. She gasped as she ground herself down on my cock. I moaned loudly into her hot mouth and my hand on her ass grabbed it and dragged her forward. She knew what I wanted. She rocked her hips back and then dragged her entire crotch up the length of my dick.

Without breaking the kiss, I moaned into her mouth, "Jesus, Bella."

To say it felt amazing, would be an understatement. My whole body was responding to her and it took everything I had not to flip her over and take her right here. It wasn't helping that Bella smugly smiled against my mouth when I she realized the effect she had on me. My reaction spurred her on and on her next pass she cement her center to me and made small circular motions with her hips. The friction was insane and I could feel my balls tighten in response.

I tore my mouth from hers and moaned, "Fuuuccckkk". My voice was so clouded with lust that I barely recognized it. My eyes rolled back in my and my head dropped backward onto the bed I was leaning against. My breathing was all over the place and erratic. If she kept this shit up, I was going to come in my pants, of that I was sure.

I struggled to catch my breath, "Holy hell, love. You're going to be the death of me, I swear you will."

Bella gave me room to catch my breath for about 30 seconds, then her lips started wandering down and across my exposed neck. She went back to teasing me with kisses and nips, whispering between kisses,

"Mmmm, did that feel good, then?"

Oh naughty, Bella. Something told me she was a force to be reckoned with. Not only was she deceptively innocent, but she was a natural flirt as well. Game on, Bella.

I raised my head and brought her eyes to mine and growled, "You fucking know it did." and then I crashed my mouth to hers and prepared for round two.

**Turns out our Little Edward is a horny 17 year old boy after all! Now show me some love and review! Then I'll give you more of horny Edward!!! =)**

**Love, **

**Kari**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just 2 more chapters and this is caught up with BPOV!!! I've had my Beta working around the clock to get these edited...poor girl! Lauren you rock! I would love to get more reviews happening on this story. I've seen a lot people add it to their favorites and I am eternally grateful, but need to get some reviews too!**

***DISCLAIMER* Stephenie Meyer own all things Twilight!**

_Oh naughty, Bella. Something told me she was a force to be reckoned with. Not only was she deceptively innocent, but she was a natural flirt as well. Game on, Bella._

_I raised my head and brought her eyes to mine and growled, "You fucking know it did." and then I crashed my mouth to hers and prepared for round two._

_*******_

As I assaulted Bella's mouth with my tongue, I could feel her hands traveling down my neck to my chest. She ran her hands over me, her hot skin practically searing me through my shirt. She felt my pecks and then her hand slipped lower to ghost over my abs. I couldn't get enough of her hands on me. Every touch was a spark of electricity spurring me on.

She reached my hips and found the hem of my shirt. I waited for her little hands to slip underneath and touch my skin. But was surprised when I felt her lift the hem and yank it over my head, tossing it aside. Her eyes slowly turned to back to me and I heard a small gasp escape her lips. I wasn't surprised by her reaction. Most people think that I am more lanky then solid when I have clothes on. But years of soccer, running, swimming and ice hockey has condition my body and left it "quietly" muscular.

She took in everything and followed a line of dark bronze hair down to the well defined V at my hips. She seemed transfixed and full expected to see a line of drool fall from her lips at some point.

Finally she brought her eyes back to mine, "You're so beautiful" , she smiled.

She brought her mouth back to mine and wrapped her deliciously long arms around my neck. Like she was afraid I would disappear. But I wasn't going anywhere, not without her.

I needed more of her. I needed to feel more of her soft skin against mine. I momentarily thought of just reaching down and ripping her sweatshirt from her body. But I reeled in my impulse. Bella was precious and good, I would treat her with all the love and respect in the world.

I gently backed out of our kiss and stared into her eyes as I toyed with zipper on her sweatshirt, "Bella, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or like you have too, but I would really like to take this blasted hoodie off of you. Would that be okay with you?".

A positively mischievous grin crossed her face and she knocked my hands away from the zipper and eagerly yanked it down. She started to the sweatshirt off her shoulders when I stopped her, "No Bella. I want to do that".

There was no way anyone but me was going to unwrap this present. She dropped her hands into her lap and waited. I looked down and saw the matching flimsy camisole she wore underneath the sweatshirt. It hugged her body and chest perfectly and the deep blue color against her skin was stunning. I had to have my lips on her...now.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her mouth, then let my lips wander down her cheek to just below her ear...she shuttered in pleasure. I smiled as I realized her ears were just as sensitive as my own. I sucked an ear lobe into my mouth and kissed the skin behind it...a slight purr rolled off her lips. God, I loved the sounds she made and I would gladly spend the rest of my life drawing each one from her...again and again and again.

I let my lips drift lower to her jaw and neck. I gently sucked and nipped her neck. I was completely intoxicated by the smells emanating from her skin and hair. She smelled positively delicious.

"Shit Bella, you smell so good. Like strawberries and freesia.".

I moved lower and continued on to find new territory for my lips, teeth and tongue to explore. I lingered at her collar bone kissing across from shoulder to shoulder, as I brought my hands up and pushed the hoodie over her shoulders and down her arms until it came to rest at her bent elbows.

I ran one hand down her side and back up her back so it came to rest between her shoulder blades. I held her there and supported her while I kissed every inch of skin between her collar bone and the top of her camisole. Her skin was like silk and perfectly flawless. It was the color of porcelain and made her look so fragile.

She leaned further back into my hand giving me more excess to her delectable skin. Her back was arched and her head was thrown back so that her hair hung to the bottom of her back. Damn if she wasn't the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

I was beginning to figure out that Bella was ruled by her instincts...if it felt good, she went with it. She was brave, to leave herself this vulnerable and exposed to me. Her actions oozed confidence and trust. She trusted me to see and touch places no one ever had before and it was such a turn on. How did I get so damn lucky?

I slowly brought her back up so I could look into her eyes. I needed to tell her how beautiful she was. To make her understand that I valued every moment I spent with her like this and that I adored her and appreciated the gift she was giving me.

"Bella, you're incredible. Your skin is so soft and flawless." I twirled a lock of her hair around my finger. "Your hair is like silk, I could just bury my face in it." bringing it to my face and inhaling the sweet strawberry scent.

Her skin instantly colored to the most gorgeous shade of pink and for the first time I could see where it spread all the way down her chest and disappeared beneath the blue fabric of her camisole.

I gave a soft laugh and rubbed some of the fabric of her camisole with my fingers, "I could watch you blush all day, it's so beautiful. And this color blue is exquisite on your skin".

If I she would let me, I would replace her entire wardrobe with nothing but blue. Thanks to Bella, brown and blue were my two new favorite colors.

I lightly traced the aqua blue piping on her camisole around the front and up over her shoulders to thin straps that held it in place.

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "It seems I've missed a spot" and then I gently slid the straps off her shoulders and placed kisses down her neck and then across first one shoulder and then the other.

I caught her eyes as leaned in to kiss the top swell of her chest. I felt her breath catch as I brought my hands up to palm her breasts. It was like she was made for my hands. The realization filled me with emotion. I looked deeply into her eyes, needing to share this moment with her, "Jesus Bella, you're perfect".

A small smile graced her full lips and then she leaned back arcing herself into me, inviting my mouth to freely explore her.

I gently pulled the camisole down and let it fall to hips. I paused a minute, just taking her in. Dear God, Bella wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were perfect. They were rounded with beautiful pink buds situated at their peak. It was criminal for her to have hidden this kind of perfection under the bulkiness of a sweatshirt.

My lips explored all over the top of her breasts. I gently squeezed them together and build my nose in her cleavage. Her flowery scent was so intense that I fought the urge to buck my hips against her and hot center.

I let my lips wander lower, taking one of her pink buds in my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. She responded instantly, whimpering my name and weaving her fingers into my hair pulling me to her. I was on fire. I wanted Bella. I wanted to take her and make her mine. She was a Goddess and the taste of her skin...it was addictive.

As I released one bud and kissed over to take the other in my mouth, her hips started to move against me in a most delicious way. She was rocking herself up against me, developing a pace that threatened to send me over the edge.

"No Edward" I chastised myself. "This is about her. You are giving her pleasure.". As soon as I thought it, my body feel into line and I knew I could do this for her. I knew that I could take her to the edge and watch her fall off. Then another thought occurred to me, I would be the first man ever to give Bella an orgasm. That realization only strengthened my resolve. I needed Bella to come for me.

In an instant I was a changed man. I took control of the situation. I would guide Bella through this. I would take her there.

I looked up at Bella and her eyes were closed and her beautiful mouth some spewing some of the most delicious sounds I have ever heard. It would have rivaled an angels chorus in beauty. My name was laced in her moans. My name.

I took her nipple in my mouth again and took hold of her hips, controlling the speed and friction. She crushed herself to me, like she couldn't get close enough.

I took this a sign that she needed more, so I increased the speed and friction again. Bella threw her head back chanting my name, over and over again.

She was getting close, so along with her frantic rubbing, I started thrusting my hips into her taking the friction to a whole other level. Bella nearly came undone, screaming "Jesus, fuck Edward. Don't stop!".

She was painfully pulling and grabbing at my hair, but I couldn't careless. I released her nipple from my mouth and whispered the words I knew would send over the edge, "Come for me, Bella. Let go, love".

She looked into my eyes and I crushed my mouth to hers just in time to swallow all her screams of pleasure. Bella shook, writhed and fell apart in my arms. My heart danced with the knowledge that I had done this for her. I had given her the greatest pleasure she'd ever know. I had touched her first.

In that moment I had never felt more alive or in awe of anything in my life. Bella orgasming was the single most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Her expression was one of ecstasy. Like the world could've swallowed her whole and she wouldn't have cared. She surrendered everything to me and trusted me to let go in my arms.

I gently started slowing the rhythm we had going. Letting her ride out her orgasm to the very end. Her forehead leaned against mine as she came back down.

She opened her eyes to mine and all I saw there was the happiness and adoration that was being reflected in my own. "Bella, love." I said in a voice that was strangled with emotion.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Thank you for letting me give that to you."

She looked like she wanted to argue about who should be thanking who, but thought better of it.

Instead she kissed me and whispered against my lips, "Edward, you are welcome to do that for me anytime."

We both started laughing uncontrollably. For we both knew, given the chance, I **would **be doing that for her again.

Our moment was interrupted by a deliberate cough from the hallway. I looked over Bella's shoulder and saw Jasper standing in nothing but a towel in the middle of the hallway.

Damn it! Things had gotten so unexpectedly heated so fast, I forgot to close the door and now Dip Shit was ogling a topless Bella who was perched in my lap and covered from head to toe in a post orgasmic flush.

Bella unconsciously pulled herself into me while she peered over her shoulder at him. I pulled her tighter to me, attempting to give her more cover. No one would ever see her like this but me. I felt almost territorial in that moment. I wanted to growl at Jasper and tell him "Mine".

Jasper was frozen taking us in, like he hadn't yet registered that we were topless and exposed. When realization finally dawned on dunce head, he smacked a hand over his eyes, screaming "MY EYES, MY EYES" and then frantically started waving his free around looking for his door. He felt the door frame and took one step and walked right into the wall next to it. He fell to the ground holding his nose.

"Damn it Edward, see what your nakedness did! You broke my damn nose!" he complained. Just then Alice, wearing nothing but bed sheet, appeared. She grabbed the hand Jasper wasn't clutching to his face and helped him up. "Come on, Jazz you big baby. Lets see about that nose shall we?"

Jasper stood up holding his towel in place, "I tried to get your drink, baby. But Fuckward over there left his door open and it was like watching a car accident! I didn't want to look, but I couldn't help it. It was bad honey...no one should be subjected to the horror of Edwards nipples!".

Alice rolled her eyes and gave Jasper a shove toward the door. "Have fun you two" she threw us a wink and then with a giggle and grin, Alice and Jazz disappeared back into their room.

I looked up at Bella and neither of us said anything for a minute. And then suddenly and at the same time we burst into hysterics.

"Do you think his nose will be ok?" she asked breathlessly between giggles.

I just shrugged, "Who knows. His nose has been mangled more times then I can count. I can't even tell you how many times he took a hockey puck to the face when we were kids. I am guessing the only thing he could do to it now is improve it."

Bella buried her head in my shoulder as she fought for control over her laughter. The way she sat in my lap and vibrations of her giggles, stirred something in me. I knew in that moment, I could never be without her. My heart would never survive being separated from her. I struggled for a moment to get a handle on what it was that I was feeling. But like some great epiphany it came to me. I knew exactly what I was feeling.

I kicked the door shut with my foot and in a lightning quick move, I rolled over so I had Bella on her back underneath me. I hovered over her staring into her eyes. I had to tell her. She had to know. She might choose to leave me, but better now then later, right? My heart needed her to hear it and now.

As I struggled to find the words, she must have read something in my eyes, because she threaded her fingers into my hair and whispered, "What Edward? What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing" I thought to myself. I just met you a couple of hours ago, but hey! I love you.

I fought to grab hold of what I wanted to say, "Bella" I started. But the words wouldn't come. I dropped my head to her chest and struggled to find some romantic and eloquent way to say what I wanted.

I raised my head, met her eyes and started again, "Bella...I think...no." I squeezed my eyes shut and mentally flogged myself. I THINK? **I THINK? **I can do better then that! I've never been more sure of anything in my life.

Finally I realized that there was no specific way to say it that would make it more memorable. The words alone would be enough.

I opened my eyes to her and I could see that she knew. She knew what was coming. And she was waiting to hear it. She was **waiting **to hear it. There was no screaming or running...she **wanted** to hear it. And that's all I needed to know.

I was over come with emotion, my voice thick with it as I choked out, " Bella, I am so in love with you." I knew right then and there, that no truer words had ever been unleashed into the universe.

**He loves her!!! Now show me some and please review this story! My birthday is this Wedneday (2/17) and I would LOVE nothing better then to rack up some reviews on my stories! It would so make me smile! =)**

**Thanks,**

**Kari**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day everyone! Well, we are one chapter away from being all caught up to BPOV. I have started Chapter 9, but I am very sick and feel horrible, so I am not making any promises about getting it done today. I want to make sure that everything I write for you is quality writing and I am struggling with that being sick. So if I don't finish today, please be patient with me. Once again, huge props to my Beta, lwarner. She truly is a gift!**

***DISCLAIMER* Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

_I opened my eyes to her and I could see that she knew. She knew what was coming. And she was waiting to hear it. She was **waiting **to hear it. There was no screaming or running...she **wanted** to hear it. And that's all I needed to know._

_I was over come with emotion, my voice thick with it as I choked out, " Bella, I am so in love with you." I knew right then and there, that no truer words had ever been unleashed into the universe._

_*******_

To say Bella was rendered speechless by my revelation was an understatement...of the millennium! She frantically ran her fingers through my hair and eyes screamed panic. I braced myself for impact. I thought for sure that any second she would throw me off of her and bolt for the door.

She seemed to be searching for something to say. She felt awkward in the silence that had fallen between us, I could feel it rolling off of her. I would give her another 30 seconds and if she said nothing, I would extricate myself from her, offer my apologies and take her back to Alice's.

She put her a nervous smile on her lips, "Edward, I think all that wine finally went to your head".

Ok, not the response I expected. It was definitely better than rejection, but I couldn't help the sting I felt when she didn't return my sentiments. Another part of brain attempted to over ride all that though, deep down I knew Bella and when she wasn't comfortable in the moment, she'd break the tension with sarcasm. We were so much a like.

OK, she wanted sarcasm, I could do that. "Bella, love" I chuckled darkly into her ear," Do you honestly believe that I would give you an alcoholic beverage and then dry hump you and tell you I love you?".

I reached for the empty bottle of over priced juice and showed her label while I nibbled on her ear and whispered, "It's ok, love, you're not ready yet. I understand that we just met" I sat up and spun the alarm clock around, it read 12:28 am, "roughly six hours ago. But I feel it, Bella. It's been there since I first laid eyes on you.".

She considered my words and then sighed, "I know, Edward and I have feelings for you too, believe me, I do. I'm just not sure what they mean yet. You're so beautiful and when I look in your eyes, I see everything that's been missing in my life. I'm sure what I am feeling could be love, but I don't just want to say it. I want to say it when my heart tells me it's time to do that.".

God I loved her brutal honesty. If she was thinking it, she was saying it. With her I would never have to worry about the prying truth out. It would be there ready and willing. I imagine times when that would be a problem, but in situations like this...it was refreshing.

I smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead, "That's fine, Bella. I just needed you to know that my heart is already singing for you."

My heart is singing for you? Gay, gay, gay Cullen! Internally I cringed, I was 10 seconds away from reciting a sonnet and making a total ass out of myself. Smooth as butter? No, I was smooth as 10 day old moldy cheese. I really need to adjust my Cheese O'Meter before I have her laughing at me!

Bella seemed amused, she turned her mouth up into a grin and in predictable Bella fashion...she mocked me. She's nothing if not predictable.

"I am glad your heart is singing for me, Edward. But by the time I'm done with you for the whole "juice is wine" thing, it'll be begging for mercy!"

Um, yes please! She really needs to stop with the verbal innuendos. Her words went straight to overly sensitive cock, who was getting ready to declare mutiny after being denied his release.

She shift a bit underneath me without even realizing it and her nipples rubbed against my chest. Fuck, I needed to get her shirt on her...like now!

"Ah, patience love." I whispered. "We have all weekend to exact our revenge. But for right now, I'm thinking it's best if we cover you up some. I think we've had enough "Firsts" for one evening."

*******

It was an hour later and we lay in the dark on my bed with Bella wound around me. I pretended to take in the view mountains while I considered everything that had happened. A mere 7 hours ago, I was a bitter and angry boy was resentful about having been dragged to this hole in the earth called, Forks. Now, as I lay here with Bella, I am considering that it was fate that brought us here. I almost had myself talked into it, when angry Edward from 7 hours ago showed up.

Who was I kidding. All the detestable and horrible things I'd done lead us here. Sure they lead me straight into the arms of the most amazing person ever, but it was hard to see it as a positive thing, when I think of the trail of bodies that I left in behind in my journey to get here.

Worse yet, I told Bella I loved her when I had no right too. I had deceived her half truths and deflection. It's no wonder why she hesitated when it came to telling me she loved me. She was observant, she knew she didn't have all the pieces to the puzzle yet.

Now I had to wonder, was she just giving me space to come clean in my own good time or was she simply buying time until she could figure out a way to pry it from me?

I felt her head start to move so she could look up into my face. I quickly rearranged my features to one of contentment. It was probably a futile gesture, Bella's intuition was to spot on to miss when I was feigning emotion.

She rolled onto her stomach and watched me. I could tell by the look of determination in her eyes, that she had made her decision...she was going confront me about my past. And about Tanya. I waited while she worked her words out carefully.

Much to my chagrin, Bella was a quick thinker, so I didn't have to wait long. "Edward, tell me more about your time with Tanya. You said you went to the Prom with her and didn't enjoy yourself. What happened there?"

I lay in a lazy heap on my bed with one of my arms bent underneath my head and the other hand nervously trying to yank my hair out by the root while I pondered my options.

A. I could deflect her with sarcasm. But she would see through that. Deflection only works the other persons not expecting it.

B. I could grab her and crush my lips to hers and distract her. Nice thought, but that would mean I had wasted the last hour I spent trying to send visual of my naked Grandmother to my cock. Plus, that would only buy me time until she brought it up again...and she definitely would bring it up again.

C. I could just get it out of the way and tell the fucking the truth. I had talk to my shrink about it, but I left holes. I didn't tell him everything. He was being paid by my parents to listen to all my bullshit and they were the ones that somewhat got me into the mess in the first place.

Looks like truth it is. But I would give her one more chance to sense my discomfort and leave well enough alone.

"I've never really talked to anyone about that Bella. I'm not sure what my telling you would do to you." I tried.

I could immediately tell by her shift in posture, that that comment meant to detour this conversation, only strengthened her resolve and this conversation was far from over with.

"Please Edward. You asked me trust you and I did. Can't you trust me?"

Bella doesn't play fair. The stubborn little minx turned my words around me. I inhaled a lung full of air and let it go. I turned my head and looked deep into her eyes looking for a life line to hold onto, she needed to anchor me if we were really going to discuss this.

I decided to start where I had left off. "So I took Tanya to the Prom, against my better judgment. I didn't want to be there, but all the pressure from her parents and mine was too much."

I let the part of my brain that housed all the suppressed memories, open up and flood my mind. I immediately felt a lump form in throat. It was almost choking me and the force of the emotions surprised me. I took another long breath to center myself and then turned my head to look back up at the ceiling. I would let Bella's touch ground me. Looking in her eyes and seeing all that compassion and trust was too much. I didn't deserve it and in a few short minutes it would be taken from me anyway.

As soon as I knew I could trust my voice, I began again. "It was being held in the Ballroom of a fancy hotel downtown. We hadn't even been there 10 minutes, when Tanya dragged me upstairs to some rooms some of her friends had rented for the night. There was alcohol, various couples had gotten comfortable in the corners of the room, music was playing. Some had even made their way into the hot tub naked. It was almost an orgy."

The memory of all those bodies writhing around on the floor disgusted me. Any other 17 year old would have been honored to be there. But the difference between me and those boys was that they were there with girls of their choosing and not with someone who their parents thrust upon them.

"I was uncomfortable being there. I wanted to leave and tried to convince Tanya to go back to the Prom with me, but by that time she was three sheets to the wind. She was barely able to walk. She kept hanging on me, trying to convince me to have sex with her. I couldn't take it. I snapped. I told her I would never fuck her and no amount of alcohol was ever going to change that. Then I stormed out of the hotel and left."

Bella seemed to digesting everything I was confessing, but I could tell that she knew there was more to it. "What happened to Tanya after you left, Edward?".

I still marveled at how intuitive she was. She knew something bad happened to Tanya because I left, yet her question was laced with so much compassion. Where was it coming from. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve her.

That realization pushed me over the edge and the emotions that I had fighting to hold in check bubbled to the surface...a single tear slide down my face. There was no going back, I had to tell her everything and accept the consequences.

"After I left I drove around the city until morning. I kept getting texts from Tanya for several hours begging me to come back to the hotel and get her. I ignored them all. I didn't want to have to deal with her and I knew she'd only press the sex thing again. Around 3 a.m the texts from Tanya stopped. I thought that maybe she'd finally passed out or she'd given up and had her parents come get her..."

I took in my own words and realize what a monster I had been. I can actually remembering screaming at the phone when her texts came in, imagining that I was telling her to 'fuck off' to her face. All those years of people telling me what to do and I chose that moment to rebel against it.

More tears escaped, but I was beyond caring. It was out there, Bella now knew what I was capable of. No reason for me to hide anything now.

I was so lost in my self flagellation, that I missed it when Bella changed position. It wasn't until I started feeling her lips gently kissing my tears away that I realized it, "It's OK, Edward. I'm here you can trust me. You can tell me. Please, tell me." she plead with me.

I didn't miss the desperation in her words. Who was I to deny her anything? Even if by telling her what she so desperately wanted to know, I was giving her all the excuses she needed to walk away from me.

I looked her in the eye and I all I saw there was reassurance and compassion. I wasn't worthy of either. I closed my eyes, if I was going to get through this, I needed to feel pain of it...not Bella's sympathy.

"I got home at 6 a.m. My parents were gone for the weekend and the phone was ringing. When I answered it, it was Mr. Denali. He wanted to know if I knew where Tanya was. I told him that she decided to stay with some friends back at the hotel. He told me that he had gotten a call from her at 2:15 telling him that I had left her at the hotel with no ride home, so some guy, James was going to give her a ride and that was the last time he had heard from her.".

Bella let out a small sob and then swallowed hard to hold it back, "Edward, did James do something to Tanya?".

Did James do something to Tanya? Yeah, he didn't do anything that my leaving her there alone, unprotected and drunk didn't give him permission to do. A sob broke free from my chest as the guilt and shame threatened to strangle me.

I could only nod my head my yes. I couldn't even breathe through the sobs, tears and emotions that were coursing through me. I knew I'd have to hurry through the next part. My sanity and emotional stability were hanging on by a thread.

"James was a kid who had had a crush on Tanya for a long time. He was a Senior and thought he was bad ass. He'd grab Tanya's ass or pick her up against her will, a real Slime Ball. He told everyone that he would "Nail Tanya Denali before he graduated". As the school year wound down, he was running out of time. His advances towards her got more intense, he started calling her. I thought she was using him to make me jealous when she'd tell what he would do to her. I didn't even see him in the hotel room that night.".

My breaths were coming quick and shallow now. I was almost hiccupping at this point. The emotional damn was getting ready to break and all the walls I had built up since that night were starting to crumble.

Bella sat up with her back against my head board and pulled me to her. I put my head in her lap and wrapped my arms around waist and held on for dear life, as all the neglected memories and feelings bubbled to the surface.

Bella waited patiently for the hysteria to pass, gently running her fingers through my hair, keeping part of myself in the present. She was grounding me with her touches, so I would drown in the flood of emotions.

Several minutes went by and I finally found enough control to continue. I had to tell Bella all of it. She need to hear it and I needed to own it.

"After I got off the phone with Mr. Denali, I went back to the hotel. I saw a few of James's friends stumbling out of the hotel. They told me that they'd seen James and Tanya walking towards Grant Park, across the street from the hotel at about 2 a.m. I ran across the street and started running through the park. I noticed a crowd of people standing near a group of trees. I pushed myself through the crowd and saw Tanya. She was balled up against a tree just rocking back and fourth. Her dress was practically torn off, she was beaten and bloodied. James had beaten and raped her, then left her there in the park.".

I felt a shudder run through her and saw a single tear running down her face. It must be sinking in now, what kind of monster she was with. Being a woman, she was probably putting herself in Tanya's shoes and was disgusted with me.

"Go on, Edward. What happened next?". She asked gently.

I tightened my arms around her waist, knowing that the next part of the story would be what pushed her over the edge and away from me.

"I tried to go to her, but she looked like a wild animal. Her eyes were so empty. She just kept saying "You left me" over and over again. I stayed with her until the ambulance arrived and then I called her parents. As I was walking back to my car, I was numb. I had every intention of going up to the hospital. But as I got to my car, I saw James's car parked on the curb in front of the hotel. He was still in there.".

I started shaking uncontrollably. All of my body heat had left me and I was ice cold remembering my feelings that night when I saw James's car sitting there next to the curb. All that anger was there just as it had been all those months ago.

Somewhere in my mind, I registered Bella pulling a blanket around me. After all the I told her and the worst yet to come, she was still trying to care for me. I didn't deserve her.

"I don't know what happened. I got so angry and the next thing I knew, I had kicked in the door to the hotel room. There were people passed out everywhere. It smelled of stale beer and cigarettes. I found him. He was out on the terrace in the hot tub smoking a cigarette. The view he had was of the park. He could see the ambulance and everything that went on from there. I snapped, I snatched him out of the hot tub and just started beating on him. By the time it was over with, I had broken 3 knuckles and my wrist from the force of the punches.".

I raised my head and watched her when I felt Bella grab one of my hands and inspect it. She laced her fingers through mine and brought it up to her lips and kissed the back of it. Then she gently rubbed it against her cheek, "And what about James? What were his injuries?".

What was doing? I just told her these same hands that she know handled so gently as if they were precious and fragile, had nearly beaten someone to death. Bella was an enigma. When she should be registering fear, she only feels compassion. I couldn't understand her.

It didn't matter. I would tell her what I did to James and she would change her mind. She would see me for what I was.

With as much detached emotion as I could muster, I told her the truth of what I'd done, "I broke his jaw in two place, broke his nose, fractured his cheek bone and gave him a skull fracture. He spent a month in the hospital recovering. I was arrested for Aggravated Assault. My fathers attorney argued that I was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, after finding Tanya in the park and eventually they dropped all the charges under the condition that I go see a Therapist once a week for the next six months".

She took in everything I said, while still rubbing my hand to her cheek and peppering it with gentle kisses. "So you feel like what happened to Tanya was your fault?". She concluded.

I looked shamefully down at the bed and let a few more tears go. It was my fault and here she makes the statement that summarized my whole life for the last 6 months so easily. Of course it was my fault. Who else's would it have been?

"I was being stubborn and selfish, Bella. I didn't want to be there and I was angry that I was forced to. I should have forced her to leave with me or called her parents to come get her. I should have answered her texts. But I was angry about all the choices that were being made for me and I felt like my choice to leave that night, was mine. No one could make me go back. So when Tanya started texting me, I felt like she was just another person telling me what to do, "Come pick me up", every time I read it I got angrier. How dare she demand that I go back. The angrier I got, the faster I drove **away** from the hotel.".

I looked up into her eyes then, "The one choice that I had in power to make, and I chose wrong. How am I supposed to live with that, Bella?".

Why couldn't ahe see something so obvious? If I hadn't acted like a child that night, none of this would have happened.

Bella sat up and pulled my face into her hands, forcing me maintain eye contact, "No Edward, you're wrong! Tanya chose to drink that night and make herself vulnerable. Tanya was the one who tried to force herself on you. Tanya was the one who chose to take a ride from someone she knew could be a threat to her instead of calling her parents for a ride.".

Bella paused and took a minute to compose herself. "Edward, Tanya would have done all of those things had you not been there that night. Sure you could have called her parents, but so could she. Sure you could have tried to force her to leave with you, but who's to say she would have gone? What happened, happened because of choices she made. But, Edward. You went back. You found her, you got her the help that she needed. You did that for her. You could have gone up to your room and gone to bed after talking with her dad, but you didn't. Don't you see that Edward?".

I shook my head. Bella had gotten it wrong. It wasn't Tanya...it was me! Why couldn't she see that? Everything I told her and she is still defending my actions, "I'm not a good person, Bella. Don't..."

The last of my walls came crumbling down. I had only been told for months and months how everything was my fault. Yet here was this amazing human being telling me I was still a good person.

I lost it. I clung to Bella and cried out everything that happened that night and every night followed since then. She held me to her and rubbed my back until the sobs had passed and I had cried myself out and was quiet again.

I felt Bella squeeze a bit tighter and then she broke the comfortable silence with the most beautiful four words ever spoken, "I love you, Edward."

**What an emotional draining chapter to write. It's not easy to be in Edwards head when he's hating on himself. OK, it's Valentines Day, so show me some love and review,review,review.**

**Love,**

**Kari**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright, so here we have it! Chapter 9 and we are all caught up with BPOV!!! Big props to the Queen of the Beta's lwarner! I am currently working Chapter 10 from EPOV (BPOV is finished) and then I have to get it to Lauren to edit, but hopefully you'll see both chapters today or tomorrow at the latest! I'm still sick, but working hard to keep things moving. I would really love more reviews on these stories. Recommendations to other readers would be appreciated too!**

***DISCLAIMER* Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

_I lost it. I clung to Bella and cried out everything that happened that night and every night that followed since then. She held me to her and rubbed my back until the sobs had passed and I had cried myself out and was quiet again._

_I felt Bella squeeze a bit tighter and then she broke the comfortable silence with the most beautiful 4 words ever spoken, "I love you, Edward."_

_********_

My heart stopped beating. I just confessed all the blackest parts of myself and she tells me she...loves me?

She must feel guilty. She must feel like she was obligated to make me feel better. It was my tears, all my fucking little baby tears must've triggered something maternal in her.

I raised my head to her and slide my hand to the back of her neck so I could see into her eyes. I have to let her know that she under no obligation to tell me she loves me.

"Bella, I meant it when I said you didn't have to…"

Two fingers stopped my mouth from moving, "Edward, I mean it with everything I am. I love you. I'm sure of it now. It's like we are supposed to be. Like you're my other half...I see that now."

I could see it, I could see it in her eyes...she was telling the truth! She did love me, she loves me like I love her. My heart threatened to explode out of my chest.

"Bella, I love you. You are my life now."

I brought my mouth to hers and placed a tender kiss on her lips. I felt her fingers lace with mine. She kissed and placed it over her heart. "Edward, I want you to touch me. I want you to have all of my firsts."

My breath caught. This beautiful girl was offering herself to me. Heart, mind, body and soul. As I much as I wanted in her this moment, I wouldn't take her. **When **Bella and I made love, it would mean something, it would be special...it would be life changing. But for right now, her love was enough.

"I will, Bella. I mean we will, I promise. But we have time to discover each other. I don't want to rush this."

I paused and let out a laugh. "I don't want to rush this, but hey, 7 hours after we first met we are declaring our love for each other."

"We are both completely insane, you realize that right?" she giggled.

I laughed and ran a hand through my hair. I had to agree with her. I saw myself falling in love at some point, but I didn't think I would be 17 and only have known the girl for a few hours. But now that it had happened, it couldn't have been more perfect.

"Probably, but I wouldn't have it any other way." I chuckled. And I wouldn't. I would never regret loving Bella or the speed with which her love found me.

I traced her ear with my finger. I could never get enough of touching her. I let my eyes meet hers and they were dark with lust. She crushed her mouth to mine, sucking on my bottom lip and then running her tongue across it. I opened my mouth and eagerly met her tongue. Fuck she was hot.

This girl had never open mouth kissed anyone before me, yet she caught on so quickly that she was practically tongue fucking my mouth.

She put her hand in the center of my chest and pushed me down on the bed. She let her hand drift down to find the hem of my shirt and then yanked it over my head. Where the fuck did all this confidence come from? And why the hell was it turning me on so badly?

She tore her mouth from mine and set about violating my neck her mouth. "Bella, love." I panted. I don't know if we should be doing this just now. Maybe we should wait." If she kept this up, neither of us would be leaving my room with our virginity intact.

She suddenly pulled away from neck, cocked her head in the adorable manner and looked into my eyes, "Edward, do you trust me?"

Wha..what? Is she serious? "Of course I do, Bella. But that's not what this is about." I argued.

"If you trust me, then you need to lay back and enjoy this. My clothes are staying on. This is all about you, OK." Her eyes pleading with me to let her have this.

I thought back to a few hours when it was her perched on my lap and the over whelming need I had had in that moment to make her body mine. To learn everything I could about it. I would be a fool to think that she didn't have the same need.

With a resigned sigh, I reached up ran my fingers through her hair and brought my mouth to hers. I tried to keep the kisses soft, but that damn shock of electricity was back and things heated up quickly.

Bella was straddling me again. She pressed her hips down onto my cock and ran her center right up length. My toes curled at the contact. I don't think I would ever get tired of that feeling.

"Fuck Bella, I love when you do that" I groaned.

Bella must've interpreted my lustful declaration as a green light, because suddenly her hands were everywhere. They were roaming my chest, my shoulders...she buried them in my hair as she stretched out flat against me. Her kisses were soft and slow, yet urgent. My name fell repeatedly from her lips. I was in heaven.

I could feel both of our heartbeats thundering in our chests. She started to pepper my lips, neck and chest in soft kisses in an attempt to slow us both down. It was working and I started to relax under her touch, but then her lips found one of the tight buds on my chest. She flattened her tongue and dragged it across the sensitive nub. I nearly came undone.

"Holy...God Bella" I stuttered.

She flashed me a small seductive smile as she leaned over and repeated the same thing on the other side.

My hands, that wanted to grab her head and hold her to me, fisted themselves in the sheets instead.

"Bella, that feels incredible" I sighed. Although the word 'incredible' felt like the understatement of a lifetime.

Her hands wandered lower across my stomach and abs, tracing the well defined muscles there. My heart skipped a beat when I realized that her lips were shadowing her hands movements. I felt her tongue dip into my belly button and nearly came in my pants.

My hips bucked of their own volition. Holy fuck, did this girl know what she was doing to me? "Bellaaaa, damn" I moaned loudly, twisting the sheets impossibly tighter in my fists.

She dipped lower and began kissing across my hip bones right at the top of my jeans. I was lost in a haze of lust, when I felt her hand palm my cock through my jeans and rub up and down the length of it.

I was seeing the back of my skull at this point. I heard a low hiss escape my mouth, totally powerless to stop it. My face was twisted up in pleasure and the sheet was cutting off circulation to my hands, I held it so tight. Like it was life line.

I felt her shift slightly, her hand still on my dick. "Edward" she whispered in her angels voice. "look at me."

She waited until I lifted my head slightly until my eyes met hers, "Edward, I want to feel you. Stop me if this isn't OK.".

She wants to feel me? She's palming my denim covered cock right now? What did she mean she wants to fee....OH FUCK! My body locked down when I felt her reach up for the button on my jeans and pop it open. She wanted to **feel** me, feel me. Did I want this? Was this ok? It took me all of 30 seconds to decided that, fuck yes I wanted this.

She looked up into my eyes, looking for any signs of distress from me. I chewed my bottom lip in anticipation, but otherwise let her continue.

She slowly lowered the zipper of my jeans and rubbed my cock through my boxer briefs. She made a few passes up and down and then reached up to the waist band of my boxers and started to pull them back.

I panicked! As much as I wanted this, I was seconds from losing control. The 17 year old boy in me was dancing naked in my head, but the gentleman who was in love with this girl was chastising him vehemently. It was a literally devil/angel argument happening in my head.

With every ounce of restraint I had left in me, I brought my hand up and stopped her, "Bella, I really don't know about this. I think we may pushing our luck here."

I closed my eyes and tried to get myself under the control. I didn't want to frighten her. I would never hurt her or force myself on her. But we were getting ready to cross into unchartered territory here and wasn't sure if my will power would stay intact for the journey.

I opened my eyes and found Bella's face hovering over mine, "Edward doesn't this feel good to you?"

God I loved this girl. Only she would read my hesitation as something wrong with her. I brought my hands up to cradle her face, "Bella, this feels beyond amazing, but this isn't what I brought you here for. I just don't want to do something you'll regret. You've already given me so much by telling me you love me and holding me while I told you some of the worst things about myself and my past. Really, love. That's enough."

She turned her head in my head and kissed my palm, "I understand what you're saying Edward, I do. But I **want **to touch you. I **want **to feel you. I **want** to do for you, what you did for me tonight. That was amazing Edward. You made my body feel things it's never felt before. I **need** to do that for you. I **need **your body to respond to me the same way mine did to you. Can you understand that?"

I looked deep in her eyes and could see was telling the truth. She needed this. She loved me and now she wanted me to let her love me. It was the same as I how had felt earlier. How could I deny her that? When I had made her come, it was a feeling unlike anything I had felt before. It was satisfying and beautiful.

I stroked her cheek gently with my thumb and then brought my lips to hers and whispered, "Touch me Bella."

She smiled a heart stopping and knelt between my legs. She ran her hand over my bulge before grabbing the waist of my jeans and boxers. I lifted my hips so she could pull them off.

She sat back on her heels and took me in. I closed my eyes while she inspected me. If there was the slightest hint of horror in her eyes at my nakedness...I didn't want to see it.

I felt her hands at my ankles, as she slowly ran them up my legs. She reached the top of my thigh and her breath catch as she took in my cock for the first time. Internally I was cringing. Please let her be happy with what she saw there.

I felt her hands drift to my inner thighs and come to rest on the under side of my tightly clinched balls. She ran her hands up over the top to the base of my dick. My eyes were rolled all the back under my eye lids and I was attempting to hold back a guttural moan, that came out more like a hiss. My whole body was tense with pleasure.

She wrapped her tiny hand around my rock hard member. She drug her fist up my cock and over the head with as little pressure as possible. Even with minimal friction, it still felt fucking incredible. My toes were bent at impossible angles with pleasure.

Bella's hand slowed to a stop and heard her whisper, "Edward, I need you to show me how to touch you. Can you do that for me?"

I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She sat between my legs on her hands and knees. Her hair was slightly messed up, her lips were swollen from our passionate kisses, she skin had a beautiful pink tinge to it and she had my cock her hand.

"Oh fuck me, Bella." I groaned at the sight. "That is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen in my life." My dick twitched in her hand as if in agreement.

I needed to look away before I came right then and there in her hand. She was innocent, her chocolate eyes so wide with curiosity and lust. I had to admire her bravery. Most girls, like Tanya, would jump in with both feet not knowing what the hell they were doing and cause serious injury.

But here was Bella. Completely inexperienced and admitting it. It made me love her even more...if that was even possible.

I took a few breaths to be sure I had the control to guide her through this and then my hand reached down and covered hers. I took one deep breath and then started moving our hands up and down my cock, increasing the pressure as we went.

When I was confident that she knew exactly how much maximum pressure she could use, I started increasing the pace with which our hands were moving. God this was hot. The feeling of her small, fragile hand working my cock underneath mine was beyond ecstasy.

"Ahhh, fucking hell, Bella. You can't imagine how good this feels." I groaned.

I released her hand and allowed her to continue on her own. Just when I thought I couldn't feel any better, she took it upon herself to increase her the pressure even more and if felt amazing.

I felt her breath on my face and opened my eyes. She bent down and ran her tongue over my lips seeking entrance. I allowed her in and everything she was feeling inside was transferred to me in that kiss. I could feel all her love and desire for me settle into my bones and her hand increase its tempo on my cock.

She made a path of soft kisses across my cheek and to my ear, "Edward" she moaned between kisses, "I want to put my mouth on you. I want to taste you.".

Oh bloody mother fucking son of whore! She wanted to go down on me. 'She needs this Edward', I said to myself. I couldn't say the words that would give her permission, so I just nodded my head frantically.

As I said, I've had head so bad before, that the fall out left my cock looking like I had gotten jacked off by Edward Scissorhands. In theory, I shouldn't want this to happen. But I trusted Bella. I knew that if there was anything she was unsure of, she would stop everything and look to me for guidance.

I felt her kiss back down my body until she leaning over my cock. I watched her as she watched a drop of precum seep from dripping slit on the head. She tilted her head down and watched as her tongue collected fluid on its tip.

My hips went wild and I thrusted myself up into her hand and moaned, "Jesus fucking Christ, Bella."

My reaction must have been a positive one, because Bella didn't miss a beat. She flattened out her tongue and drug it across the tip, before sucking the entire head into her mouth,

My hips thrust upwards again, only this time my cock slide all the way into her mouth and bumped the back of her throat. She immediately applied suction and began slowly running her mouth up and down the length of my cock. This was heaven. Absolute fucking heaven. I saw angels behind my eye lids and heard a heavenly chorus is my ears.

As good as this felt, I needed more. I wanted to reach down and grab her head, stilling it, why I frantically bucked my hips and fucked her face. But this was Bella and I loved her.

So I reached down, reigning in all my strength so there were accidents, and placed a hand to the back of her head, "Faster Bella." I choked out.

She brought one of her hands up to the base of my dick and started pumping what didn't fit in her mouth. Loud moans and groans laced with strings of profanity, started falling from my lips.

"Holy fucking shit, Bella. So good...your mouth...so fucking good" I cried. My head thrashing violently from side to side on the pillow beneath my head.' Best head **EVER', **was the only coherent thought in my head!

My body was racing quickly towards it's release, but that wasn't fast enough for Bella. So reached down and started gently stroking and pulling on my balls, taking this blow job to whole other level. I completely lost it.

I sat up quickly and tried to move Bella to the side. I didn't want to come her mouth. I hadn't gotten her permission to do so.

"Oh Goddamn, Bella. You need to move, love. I can't...oh fucking hell...Bella I'm gonna...I can't hold it anymore." I cried.

But Bella wasn't going anywhere. She clamped onto my cock harder and picked up the pace. Well, so much for the question as whether she wanted to swallow or not. It was coming and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"FUUUCCCKKK" I screamed as I released into Bella's mouth. She took every last drop I gave her and continued to suck and pump me until I had ridden out every last wave of orgasmic pleasure, before she released me with a pop.

I collapsed onto the bed feeling like the consistency of a Jelly Fish. My breathing was labored and I was still watching a fireworks show play out behind the lids of my eyes.

I reached down after a few minutes and pulled her up to me, capturing her lips with mine. I could still taste myself on her...and I loved it. In some demented way, by having consumed my come, she consumed me and I would forever be a part of her.

"Bella, that was..." I stammered trying to find the words, "that was...everything".

She smiled and leaned down to kiss me, "Thank you. Thank you for letting me do that for you." She said, echoing my words to her earlier.

I raised my head and grabbed her face in my hands, "Thank me? Bella, you just gave me the single greatest sexual experience to date and you want to thank me? Love, I'm the one who will be forever grateful to you. I'm going to remember this night for as long as I live."

"I'll always remember it to, Edward." she murmured. "Always."

I brought the blanket up and wrapped it around us. I listened to her heartbeat and breaths regulate as my soul mate and the love of my life, drifted off to sleep in my arms.

**Let me know what you think and review, review, review!!!**

**Thanks!**

**Kari**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: EPOV is all caught up and this the first time you get a chapter together from both POV! My Beta Lauren worked really hard editing, so big props to her!!!**

***DISCLAIMER* Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

"_I'll always remember it to, Edward." she murmured. " Always."_

_I brought the blanket up and wrapped it around us. I listened to her heartbeat and breaths regulate as my soul mate and the love of my life, drifted off to sleep in my arms. _

_*******_

I was violently awoken by some Butt Plug, jumping up and down on my bed singing, "Wakey, Wakey...eggs and bakey!"

I pryed open my eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight. My annoyance level was at a solid ten as I shielded my eyes with my arm.

"Fuck Jazz, what the hell!" I complained.

Jasper started laughing his maniacal laugh as he tapped his finger curiously to his chin. "Now I wonder, what could have gone on in here last night, what would've have left our dear Bella fully clothed and Fuckward butt naked?"

I quickly sat up and clothes lined Jasper behind his knees. He flew up in the air and came down hard on the bed, landing on his back. Fucker had no reflexes when it came to self defense.

I pointed into Jaspers chest, "It's none of your damn business, Ass Clown. Now get the hell out of here."

This isn't the way I envisioned waking up with my love in my arms. Leave it to Ass Wipe to ruin it. So much for watching her stretch and her eyes flutter open in search of me. No smooth, 'Hey Doll, how'd ya sleep', one liners. Nope, instead Bella lay next to me with her eyes opened wide like a deer in head lights, gripping the blankets and curled up in a ball.

Jasper blew a kiss to me, "I'd love to, but I came in here to tell you guys something. I had to take Alice back to her place this morning before I took her to work so she get her uniform. While we were there, Bella's dad called and asked if Bella could stay another night. He was leaving to go fishing or something and was planning to stay the night in La Push."

OK, so maybe Jasper wasn't the harbinger of death. He was actually here to give me the best news of my life.

Bella grabbed me around the waist, "Looks like you get to put up with me another night."

Yes I do! Thank you, Alice for being there to take that call. I kissed the top of her head and pulled her into me.

Jasper snorted at our outward display of affection and rolled his eyes, "So as I was saying, Alice made me stop by your house so she could get you this." and then he threw Bella's over night bag at her.

She immediately opened it and started rifling through it and came out with a tooth brush, "Oh thank god!" Then she scrambled off the bed headed towards the bathroom.

Jasper chuckled "Yeah, Alice thought you might want to brush Edward off your tongue."

Bella stuck her tongue out at him and walked into the bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed, I reached out a fist and caught him in the shoulder, "What the fuck, dude? What Bella and I do is our business! Your perverted ass was listening last night, weren't you?."

Jasper got up from the bed, rubbing his shoulder, "Um no. I was just joking. I didn't have any idea what was going on here last night...**until now!** Only you would get defensive about getting head." and then he disappeared out the door.

OK, so maybe he had a point. Maybe I was being a tad defensive. I quickly got up and scrambled to my dresser to get some pajama pants on. I had just settled back on the bed, when the bathroom opened.

Bella came back into the room with a big, beautiful smile on her face. She came to lie next to me on the bed and turned her head up to me for a kiss.

I held on finger up and rolled off the bed, "My turn!" Of all the things I wanted to share with Bella, morning breath wasn't one of them.

I scrubbed my teeth and rinsed with mouth wash, then went back in to the bed and crawled on top of Bella, "Now then, where's my Good Morning, kiss?"

She put her arms around my neck and pulled my mouth to hers. She kissed my softly on the lips and mumbled, "Good morning."

I lifted my head, she sounded so groggy I wondered if she'd gotten enough rest, "Did you sleep well, love?"

She stretched her arms above her head. Her camisole rode up exposing the bottom of her taunt little belly. I was completely fucking distracted and almost missed it when she said, "Mmm, too good."

That little 'Mmmm" sound she made, combined with that little swatch of exposed belly was too much for me. The sights, the sounds...everything went in and shot straight to my cock

"Ahhh" I groaned, and pulled back from her. "Come on, Bella. Lets go find some food before I do something stupid and have you for breakfast."

I took her downstairs and sat her at the island, while I went about making her pancakes. Suddenly I was grateful to Mrs. Whitlock for teaching me to make them. I actually chuckled to myself when I remembered complaining about having to learn and her telling me "Now Edward, some day you'll meet a special someone and want to make her breakfast in bed." The woman must've been a fucking psychic.

I watched as Bella devoured the stack that I set in front of her. When she was finished I quickly washed up the dishes and then we went back up to my room to shower and dress for the day

I roamed through my closest to find something to wear, while Bella went through the rest of her bag. She had a small pile of clothes and her shower products laying out. I walked up behind her and opened the bottles of shampoo, body wash and lotion taking a big whiff of each.

"Well, that explains it. Strawberry shampoo, lavender body wash and freesia body lotion. Separately they all smell incredible, but combined on your skin...they smell positively divine." I cooed, as I nuzzled my face into the back of her neck and kissed the sensitive skin there.

She reached back and ran her fingers through the back of my hair, holding my head in place and encouraging me to continue, "Mmm, that feels good."

I brought my arm around her waist and rubbed my hands up and down her stomach feeling that blasted strip of exposed skin that had been calling out to me all morning.

"So love, what would you like to do today?." I asked, trying to distract myself from the urge to rip her shirt off.

"Hmm, what about going into Port Angeles and exploring for awhile when Alice gets off work? Maybe we could get dinner and see a movie or something."

OK, I guess I set myself up for that one. When I was asking the question, I was envisioning us in my bed naked. I guess if there was a right answer, I should have made the question multiple choice.

I groaned and continued to assault the skin at the back of her neck with my lips, "I was hoping you'd say nothing. That you wanted to stay locked in my room with me all day."

"As inviting as that sounds" she laughed, "I think we need to get out today. It's sunny and warm. That's unusual for Forks. We should take advantage of it I think. Plus school starts again on Monday. We should live up the last days of summer break."

Yup, Bella was definitely going to have to be the voice of reason in this relationship. Whenever her skin was exposed to me, I was incapable of rational thought.

"Uh huh, I think you're right." I whispered into her ear as I gently sucked on the lobe. "I think getting out today would be a good idea. Why don't you use my shower and I'll go use the one in the guest bathroom?"

She turned in my arms so I was face to face with her. She rubbed her hands on my chest and played with the dusting of hair there.

"Hmmm, are you sure you wouldn't rather share your shower with me?" she asked, all wide eyed and innocent.

Oh fucking hell! "Ahh, Bella" I moaned, "you're killing me." I nervously ran a hand through my hair. "As inviting as that sounds, I can almost promise you that if we get in that shower together...we won't be leaving this room at all today." and then I winked at her.

She gave me a wicked smile and a quick kiss on the lips. Then she turned out of my arms and quickly took her shirt off and picked up her pile of clean clothes and headed off towards the bathroom. Right before she shut the door, she looked over her shoulder at me, "Ok Edward. But never say I didn't offer." and then she winked and blew me a kiss.

"Bellllaaaa" I groaned loudly and then flopped face first into the bed.

She shot me a wicked smile and closed the door behind her.

She **SO** doesn't play fair. I took a minute to adjust myself and then scooped up my clothes and headed down the hall to the guest bathroom. I jumped into the shower before the water was completely warm. My cock needed a cold shower.

I sped through my shower and quickly dressed. I went back to my room to wait patiently for Bella. I wasn't prepared for what I would hear emanating from the shower.

She was singing. Bella was singing...and she was **good.** Like really, really good. She had the voice of an angel. I didn't recognize the song that she sang, but the words were beautiful and sounded like my heart had written the lyrics. I flattened my ear to the door and listened more closely,

"I don't need a lot of things

I can get by with nothing

Of all the blessings life can bring

I've always needed something

But I've got all I want

When it comes to loving you

You're my only reason

You're my only truth

I need you like water

like breath, like rain

I need like mercy

From heavens gate

There's a freedom in your arms

And it carries me through

I need you

I was livid. She was singing all the words that summed up how I felt about her. "A freedom in your arms", I had never felt more free then I when I was with Bella. She was here with me because she wanted to be. My parents didn't know her, so she was untainted by their opinions.

I wanted to burst through the door and take her in my arms. I had to know where this song came from. I had to hold her, I had to have her.

I heard the water shut off and then I waited until I heard her step out and then I gave her another minute after that to get decent. Then I burst through the door picking her up around the waist.

"Edward? What..." she tried, but I cut her off with the crushing force of my lips.

I pulled away from her breathless, "Bella, what is that song you were just singing?"

She flushed with embarrassed and tried to dismiss it, "Oh, um, it's nothing. Just a song my mom and I used to sing together. I'm sorry, I forgot I wasn't home. I hope it wasn't too awful."

Could she not hear herself? She had a lovely singing voice that nearly brought me to my knees, "Awful? Bella, you have an amazing voice. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

She looked down and seemed to get lost in her thoughts. Something told me that there was more to this song then she was letting on.

I pulled her from her thoughts with a tender kiss, "What was the name of that song, Bella?"

"Um, it's called 'I Need You', by LeAnn Rimes...why?" she asked in a curious tone.

I dramatically rolled eyes. Why?, "Because it's beautiful, Bella and it pretty much sums up the way I feel about you. Loving you is easy, it's natural...it's like breathing.".

Her eyes got positively huge with shock, "Edward, why would say that?"

I was confused by the accusations in her tone, "Because it's the truth and how I feel. Why?"

I wasn't prepared for the tears the began to run in torrents down her face. I turned and set her down on the vanity, so I could wipe the tears from her face. Sweet hell, what had I done? I obviously said something wrong.

"Oh god, Bella, I'm sorry. Whatever it was I said that upset you, I'm sorry. It's just the way I feel love, And then I heard you singing it so beautifully. It's like it was written for us."

She waved her hand in front of her face, dismissing me, "No Edward" she sniffled, "it's not that at all. It's just that, those are almost the exact same words my mother told me before she left. She said that love should be like the song...simple, easy, natural. I should want it like I want air to breathe."

Her mother, that's what this was about. I hadn't thought to ask her more about their relationship. How thoughtless and stupid of me.

"Oh, I see" I smiled as I kissed another stray tear from her cheek.

"I've always thought my mother was wrong. That she didn't know anything about love." she sobbed "But she was right, Edward. I do want you like that. Loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done."

Then she clasped my arms tightly around my neck and broke down. I gently picked her up and carried her to my bed. Bella didn't need any words right now, she needed to be held while she came to terms with her feelings about her mother leaving. Something told me Bella was selfless enough to push them all aside to be strong for her dad and sister.

She rolled into my side and cried herself out while she clutched my shirt. I rubbed her back gently and kissed the top of her head, "Loving you is the easiest thing I'll ever do too, Love. Ever."

**Awww...it was Edwards turn to help Bella through an emotional crisis. Gotta love a man who sticks around through the tears! Show me some love and review! PRETTY PLEASE!!!**

**Love,**

**Kari**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am sooo excited that I get to publish this Chapter and the one for BPOV today! It's my birthday and thus far, these two chapters were my favorite ones to write. I finally got to bring you more Alice and Jasper and have a little fun with them in the process. Poor Jasper may never recover! Props to my favorite Beta, lwarner! The girl is a miracle! **

**Leave me some nice presents for my 35th Birthday and review!!!**

***DISCLAIMER* Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

_Then she clasped my arms tightly around my neck and broke down. I gently picked her up and carried her to my bed. Bella didn't need any words right now, she needed to be held while she came to terms with her feelings about her mother leaving. Something told me Bella was selfless enough to push them all aside to be strong for her dad and sister._

_She rolled into my side and cried herself out while she clutched my shirt. I rubbed her back gently and kissed the top of her head, "Loving you is the easiest thing I'll ever do too, Love. Ever."_

_*******_

We laid together on my bed wrapped up in our little bubble of contentment for quite a while. I loved having Bella in my arms. She felt like so natural there. Like my arms had been specially crafted just for her.

But like most things in life, all good things must come to an end. We had a long day ahead of us and since Bella had chosen to go out and plans had been made, we couldn't very well back out now.

I started to slowly rub her arm and then turned the alarm clock around so I could see the time.

"You should probably get dressed, love. Alice will be off work in about another half hour."

"Yeah, you're right. We wouldn't want to upset, Alice...trust me" Bella cringed and then stood and walk towards the bathroom.

Seeing Bella in nothing but a towel, in my room is something I will never grow tired of her. What's better then a Bella dressed in blue? A wet Bella in a white fluffy towel! Yum!

She stopped mid way through the bathroom door and broke me from ogling, "Hey Babe, do you have a hair dryer?"

Babe? Did she just Babe me? My heart swelled! She named the puppy! I'd never been pet named before. Babe, such a simple four letter word that people use as a term of endearment all the time and that I had always found generic and lame. But to hear it fall from her lips and have it directed at me felt amazing. It made me feel like I belonged to her.

I couldn't help the disgustingly huge smile that broke out across my face, "I think my mom keeps a spare one in the guest room. I'll go get it."

I was practically dancing as I left the room. Babe, I'm Bella's Babe. At this point, I would gladly wear a studded collar with a 'Babe' name tag dangling from it. God, I'm a pussy whipped idiot!

By the time I returned with the hair dryer, Bella was already dressed...much to my chagrin. It seemed like a fucking Greek tragedy to cover her perfection with clothes.

I sat on the vanity and watched her get ready. I took in the gorgeous blue shade of her shirt and how amazing it looked against her skin. It had a deep plunging v neck, but the white camisole she wore underneath, kept it appropriate. The dark skinny jeans she wore with it, did **amazing **things to her luscious ass. As I sat here and took her all in, I found myself running out of viable adjectives to describe her.

She continued to dry and fluff her hair. The hair dryer sent her scent wafting in my direction and inhaled a big lungful, "Yum, strawberries" I mumbled on the exhale

She giggled and fished around her bag for clip. I was just about protest her putting her hair up, but she only pinned up the front, letting the rest fall down her back in chestnut waves. God, she was beautiful.

She turned to me then and said simply, "Ready."

I hopped off the vanity and put my arms around her waist and buried my head in her hair, "You certainly are. You look positively luscious."

"I think you're biased" she blushed.

"Nope, you're amazing. And you got ready in only 15 minutes. I don't know many other girls who could have accomplished that and come away looking as stunning as you do."

"Can I vomit now?" leave to Jasper to ruin my game.

"Damn it Jasper. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I complained.

"Can't knock when the door is open. Besides, I am under strict orders to drag you two out of here by your noses if need be. Alice said she'd be ready to go by the time we got there and not to "dilly dally", he said making air quotes. "Apparently you and Alice have some kind appointment today and you can't be late." Jasper said gesturing to Bella.

"Appointment?" I asked confused. Bella hadn't mentioned an appointment today.

"I have no idea. It's another one of Alice's surprises and she knows I hate them."

"Hm, note to self..."Bella hates surprises". OK, it's been dually noted,. Shall we go now?" and I held my hand out to her.

"I suppose" she huffed. The angry kitten was back and could tell that the idea of Alice 'surprising' her didn't sit well with her.

Ten minutes later we had picked up Alice and was on our way to Port Angeles. "So Alice, when are you gonna tell me about this mystery appointment?" Bella enquired.

"No way Bella" she screeched. "If I tell you, then you won't want to go and pitch a fit. I'm not dealing with one of your tantrums today."

Bella slumped in the seat with her crossed across her chest like a defeated child, "I don't have tantrums" she mumbled.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, "Nope, you are just a sulker." pointing out that her posture completely contradicted her statement,

She let out a frustrated huff at me and went to staring out the side window. But I could tell from her expression that she was over there plotting to find a way out of whatever Alice had planned for her.

She didn't disappoint either. "So just what is Edward and Jasper supposed to be doing while we're at our appointment? They're new in town, remember? They won't know their way around and get lost."

I looked at Jasper and Alice in the rear view and we all erupted into hysterical laughter! Was she kidding? Lost in Port Angeles? My closet is bigger then Port Angeles and has more designer labels then any of the stores there.

"Silly Bella." I teased. " We're from **Chicago**, it's 10 times bigger then Port Angeles, La Push and Forks combined. Trust me, we won't get lost. Besides, I'm the kind of guy who asks for directions."

*******

An hour later and we had arrived in Port Angeles. I parked the Volvo and I came around to open Bella's door for her. Call me old fashioned, but I a woman should never open her own door in the presence of a man.

Bella stood from the car and I quickly captured her lips with mine, "I've been waiting an hour and ten minutes to do that.".

She smiled and was getting ready to put her arms around my neck to pull me in for more, when frickin Alice bolted around the side of the car and started pulling on her, "Come on Bella, we're going to be late. Edward can go with Jasper and shop for your Birthday present."

I was just about to protest, after all, Alice and Jasper had just spent the last hour with their tongues down each others throats, but something Alice said stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Birthday present?" I asked.. "When is your birthday, Bella?"

She looked unnerved and was about to say something, but then Alice cut her off, "It's in 10 days on September 13th. She'll be 17. Now come on Bella we have to go".

Well that just brought up more questions then it answered. If Bella is going to be 17, then why is she only in 10th grade? I guess if her parents wanted her to be the oldest in her class, instead of the youngest that would make sense. But weird, she's not even two months younger then myself and entire year behind me. I'll have to ask her about this later. Along with all the other questions of things I had yet to learn about her...like her middle name.

Bella stood on her tip toes and reached up to give me a goodbye kiss, "I'll miss you", she mumbled against my lips.

Before I had a chance to respond, she was being dragged off down the street by an insistent and bossy little pixie.

I stood there for minute, watching Bella stumble her way down the side walk and out of sight. She really was clumsy. Standing still she was graceful, but put her in motion and she was a like a baby horse...all legs.

I chuckled to myself as Jasper pushed me from behind, "Lets go Lover Boy. My woman gave us a mission.".

We had to get Bella a birthday present. My mind suddenly started reeling, I just met her. I don't know what she likes or needs. I know she doesn't like surprises and judging by expression when Alice suggested I go shopping for her, she doesn't like gifts either.

I followed Jasper down the street looking in shop windows hoping that the perfect thing would just jump out at me. Nothing did.

I was so lost thought, I missed it when Jasper dead stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, so I plowed right into him.

"Fuck Jasper, you can't just stop like that."

He said nothing. He just thumped me in the chest with his fist and pointed up. The sign on the shop read "Candiiland", with two 'i's". Underneath the name read "Adult Toys and Romantic Gifts".

"Oh no!" I groaned.

"Oh **yes**!" Jasper shouted as he ran in the door.

"This is so not good" I said to nobody as I pulled the door open and went to find Jasper. This is a recipe for disaster. What if Bella and Alice find out we were in here? They'll think we're some twisted deviants and run away screaming.

I found Jasper in the Toy section. He spotted me and shouted, "Edward look! Butt Plugs!"

I wanted to die. It was like a kid in a candy store. At one point he had the whole back wall of the store vibrating!

I went back up and hung out by the door. I figured I had better be prepared for a hasty retreat. I am sure at any moment the store clerk would be giving the Man Child the boot.

I felt like a complete moron, I was standing between the door and a giant 7 foot inflatable dildo. The cashier actually asked me if I wanted to sign it. Jasper would pay dearly for this.

I took out my phone and decided to send Bella a text to see if her appointment with Alice was going any better. I had just started typing when Jasper found me.

"Here my son, pull the dildo from the stone and slay the great white beast.". I looked up and Jasper had a 2 foot long flesh colored dildo suction cupped to the middle of his forehead and was holding out an even bigger black double ended one to me. I took it and smacked him in the head with it.

"Jesus Jasper, the story of Excalibur didn't include a Unicorn, you Dick Head," I chuckled. Even I had to laugh at the irony.

"Now take that shit off your head so we can go. I have some serious shopping to do!".

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...whatever you Killjoy" Jasper complained.

He reached up to pull the surprisingly detailed prosthetic penis from his head and then a look of panic washed over his face.

"Edward" her whispered. "Dude! It's stuck!"

"What's stuck?" I asked.

Jasper gave me a desperate look and pointed to his head, "What the fuck you, Asshole! What do you think is stuck? If I didn't have a giant veiny dick stuck to my head I would totally kick your ass right now".

I burst out laughing, "It's seriously stuck?" I asked between laughs.

He pulled on it and I could see his skin pulling away from his skull. I doubled over and laughed until I was crying. This caught the cashiers attention and I found myself on the floor trying not piss myself when she asked if there was anything she could help us with.

From the floor I yelled out to her "My friend has a dick stuck to his forehead!"

I felt a swift kick in my side from Jasper. "Dude, get a grip! This is like a full scale Depth Con 5 shit, man! I need your help, not your fucking laughter."

I stood up and tried to gain some control, but with every nod of his head, the dildo would bob and I'd lose it all over again.

"Dude, if you want my help, you're going to have to keep your head still.".

Just then the cashier came around the corner holding a small bottle, "Would some lube help?"

NOT HELPING!!! I found myself doubled over and in tears once again.

After a few minutes I stood up, "OK, we need to problem solve".

Jasper stood frustrated with his hands on his hips, "Ya think!"

I grabbed a hold of the dildo and pulled, but that only made Jasper scream and I couldn't effectively pull it without pulling him with it.

I instructed the cashier to hold Jasper around the waist and then I planted my foot on his knee for leverage. With as much strength as I could muster, I pulled.

The rubber dildo come off his head with a loud "POP!" and I went flying backwards, bounced off the giant inflatable dildo and landed face down on the floor.

I looked up at Jasper and lost it. In the middle of his forehead was a huge round looking hickey where the thing was stuck to his head!

Jasper helped me up totally unaware of what happened to his head. "Dude, that was **AWESOME**! Are you OK?"

I tried not to make eye contact with him. I couldn't even look at him without losing it and after this little stunt, fuck if I was going to be the one to tell him that the big dick had given him a giant hickey on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think we should go find the girls though."

"I think you're right. They'll probably be done by now and waiting for us." Jasper looked up at me sheepishly, "We don't have to tell them about this, do we?"

I held the door open for him, "Nope. They won't hear a peep out of me about this."

Jasper smiled hugely, "Thanks man! I owe you huge."

I just laughed and kept pace several steps behind Jasper, trying not to burst out laughing at all the funny looks and snickers his forehead was causing. Suddenly I got the urge to skip all the way to the restaurant. I couldn't wait to get back and see the girls reaction to this!

So I ran by Jasper and smacked him on the back of the head, "Race ya, Dick Head!"

**Oh Edward, such a naughty boy!!! I hope you liked it...hit the little green button and show me some love!**

**Love,**

**Kari**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry about the update delay...flu season has not been kind to me or my Beta's families. I am working hard to get caught up though...I hope you like this chapter!**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight.**

_I just laughed and kept pace several steps behind Jasper, trying not to burst out laughing at all the funny looks and snickers his forehead was causing. Suddenly I got the urge to skip all the way to the restaurant. I couldn't wait to get back and see the girls reaction to this!_

_So I ran by Jasper and smacked him on the back of the head, "Race ya, Dick Head!"_

_********_

As Jasper and I made our way back to the restaurant to meet up with the girls, something in the display window of a shop caught my eye. I went back to take a closer look and instantly knew what I wanted to do.

"Hey Jazz, I want to go in here and take a look around.".

Jasper made his way over to me and took in the huge smile that was currently splitting my face in half. He looked down into the window and then up at the shop sign, _Foxes Jewelers._

"Edward, I know you are head over heels for Bella, but isn't a bit too soon to be proposing?"

I rolled my eyes, "Gee, ya think Asshat? I'm not thinking about an engagement ring. I was thinking about those." I said as I pointed to a set of silver dog tags on a chain.

I walked around Jasper and pulled open the door. A heavy set middle aged man made his way over to me.

"Welcome to Foxes, is there something I can help you with son?"

"Actually there is. I was interested in the silver dog tag necklace in the window." I verified.

"Ah, yes. A very nice necklace. It comes with 2 tags and free engraving." he informed me.

If it was even possible, my smile got bigger as another idea occurred to me, "I am actually going to be needing two necklaces."

The mans eyes bugged out for a minute and then he composed himself, "OK, I am sure we can accommodate your request, however I think I should mention that one necklace costs $550."

I couldn't help the smirk that replaced my smile, as I threw my black and gold American Express Card on the counter, "Money is no issue."

Suddenly I went from being "son" to 'Sir", as the man stuttered "Yes Sir. Let me just get the necklaces for you. Would you like engraving on them?"

"Yes I would, but I am going to need to make a phone call really quick.", I needed more information from Alice, as I mentally slapped myself for not getting it directly from the source the night before.

"Take your time, Sir. I will get everything ready while you do that.".

I nodded to the man and then stepped outside and called Alice.

It rang twice before Alice picked up, "Hello?" Alice answered, sounding flustered.

"Hey Alice, it's Edward." I said as I wondered where the hell she could possibly be. It sounded like a jet engine roaring in the background.

"Oh, hi Edward."

"Hey Alice, I need a favor. What are Bella's initials? I need them for a birthday present idea".

"Um yeah, Edward it's IMS." Alice rattled off really quick, sounding totally distracted.

"Great! Thanks Alice. Jasper and I should be at the restaurant in about 20 minutes. That OK?" I asked, not wanting to hold up lunch if the girls were hungry.

"OK, yeah we're already here. See you in a bit." she rushed out and then hung up...that's weird. Not to mention rude.

I went back into the shop and the eager salesman had two necklaces and all the paperwork ready on the counter. "Here's your card back, Mr. Cullen. I verified the purchase and it seems we're good to go."

I heard Jasper snort at the same time I did. Verified my purchase...that's laughable. My credit card limit was more then he made in a year. I could probably pay off his car and half his mortgage. What a Douche Bag.

He handed me the paper work for the engraving and I filled it out quickly. Jasper was reading over my shoulder and then laughed, "Oh, that's sweet Eddie. She whipped you already and it hasn't even been 24 hours."

I turned on him, "You know what? Fuck you, Jazz. Bella isn't like anyone I've ever known before. She's everything I've ever wanted and I wanted to give her something to reflect that. I am sorry if I am a bit more romantic and thoughtful then you are, since all you can seem to think to give Alice is orgasms."

Jasper held up his hands in surrender, "Whoa, Big Guy. I was just giving you shit. I know you're crazy about Bella and I can see that she feels the same about you. I think what you're doing is sweet and I am actually kind of pissed that you thought of it first."

I gave a Jasper a smile and a pat on the back and then went back to writing. I thought of the perfect thing to put on this necklace. Something that only Bella and I would understand and keep for ourselves. When I was done, I handed it back to the salesman and agreed to pick up the necklaces at the end of the week.

I was almost floating back to the restaurant, happy in knowing that Bella would love her gift. It was perfect, personal and not predictable.

We were just about to the restaurant when Alice called and told us to go to the Italian restaurant instead, saying something about unavailable tables at the other place.

**********

Ten minutes later we walked into the Italian place and were directed the a booth in the back of the restaurant.

I couldn't help the huge smile that broke across my face when I spotted Bella.

"Hello love. Did you have a good time with, Alice?" I asked as I leaned in for a kiss. God I love her lips!

I noticed Bella flinch as she slid over in the booth to make room for me. "Yeah, it was a blast." she stated dryly.

I would have sworn from the look on her face and the tone of her voice that she was in pain, so I raised an eye brow in question.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about later." she murmured as a slight embarrassed blush crept into her cheeks.

I was just about to press the issue, but then Alice caught sight of Jasper and started shrieking, "Jasper what the hell did you do to your head!"

I couldn't stand it. The look on Alice's face was too much as she took in the huge red hickey on Jaspers forehead. I bent over the table and rested my head against my arm and slapped the table in laughter.

"Um, oh shit. Is there something on my head?" he asked. I thought my ribs were going to break. This was priceless and adequate payback for all his smart ass pranks and shit that I have been on the receiving end of over the years.

"Something on your forehead? Jasper, who the fuck gave you a hickey on your head?" Alice screamed.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shin, from where Jasper kicked me under the table, "Thanks a fucking lot, Pal." he growled at me.

I sat up wiping frantically at the tears running down my face, "Hey, I told you the girls wouldn't hear a peep out of me about what happened. I knew I wouldn't have to say anything. One look at your forehead and YOU would have to tell them the story!"

"So what the fuck did happen then?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Well, I..er...I mean, I might have.." Jasper stuttered. "Oh fuck it." he resigned. "I dragged Edward into Candiiland and stuck a big dildo with a suction cup on the end to my forehead. It got stuck and Edward had to pry it off."

Bella choked on her water after listening to Jasper's explanation of events. I tried to help her out by raising her arms over her head and slapping her back, but honestly I wasn't much help as I was laughing just as hard as she was. We barely even noticed the dirty looks directed at us from the other side of the booth.

"Well I am glad **someone** finds this funny." Alice fumed. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with him Edward? I can't take him to school and be seen with him like this!"

"Me? You're blaming me? He was the one that stuck it to his own damn forehead!" I stated between laughs.

Alice huffed at me angrily and grabbed Jasper's hand, "Come on, Jasper."

"Where are we going now?" he whined.

"To Macy's and the cosmetics counter. They have to have something there that will cover that up."

Bella and I were still in hysterics as we watched Alice drag Jasper out of the restaurant. Poor girl doesn't know what she's in for with Jasper.

I gave Bella a few minutes to get control over her giggles before I started with the twenty questions.

"So, are you going to tell me what you and Alice got up to all afternoon?"

A blush crept up over her face, "Nothing much." she said trying to be casual and failing miserably. God, she's a terrible liar.

I bent my head down to look into her eyes and whispered, "Why don't I believe you?"

She flinched again as she shifted in the booth to avoid my stare. Something was definitely wrong here and she was trying to avoid telling me. Whatever they did today obviously wasn't pleasant and she **was** going to tell me what happened.

I turned in the booth so I could look at her straight on and noticed that she didn't look right. Her coloring was off and her eyes were flooded with moisture.

"Bella, you're pale and look like you're in pain. What is going on?" I demanded. If someone hurt her, I would make them pay.

She seemed to sense my growing anger and unease, "Not now Edward it's a really long story and I don't think this is the place to talk about it." she pleaded.

I continued to stare at her as she tried to hide her face behind a curtain of hair. Something was definitely wrong and I needed to know what.

When the waitress came to take our order, I ordered everything to go. "If you won't talk to me here Bella, then we'll just go some where you will."

She dropped her head into hands in defeat, "Fine, but do you mind if we just go home then?". Her face looked like it was 10 shades of red and ready to spontaneously combust at any moment. I concluded two things from Bella's attitude and behavior...whatever her and Alice got up to today, caused Bella pain and embarrassed the fuck out of her. I would murder Alice for this!

*********

Ten minutes later we were picking Alice and Jasper up outside of Macy's. Miraculously the offending hickey on Jaspers forehead was all but gone.

"Wow Alice, what miracle cosmetic do you find to cover that thing up with?" Bella laughed.

"Bare Minerals. It covers all blemishes. Now I am just going to have to come over before school everyday until that thing heals." she stated proudly.

I couldn't resist. I adjusted the mirror so I could see him in the backseat, "Aw, you look pretty, Jazz."

Jasper doing his best impression of a girls voice, flicked me off, "Aw, fuck you very much, Buddy."

I kept a close watch on Bella out of the corner of my eye. She kept shifting her weight around in the seat and looked to be on the verge of tears. What the hell did they do today?

When we finally got back to the house, I went around the car to help Bella out. She stood up slowly and it looked like the simple act of standing was too much for her. I immediately decided that another carpet picnic was in order. If I wanted to get the full story, I needed to get her away from Alice and Jasper.

"Go on upstairs, Bella. I'll get dishes and stuff for the food and meet you up there." I told her.

When I finally made it up to my room, I could hear Bella in the bathroom. I quickly set down the food and dished and knocked on the door, "Bella? Is everything alright in there?"

I heard her clear her throat, "Um yeah, I'm fine", she said in a tearful and shaky voice.

That's it...I want to know what the fuck is going on. "Bella, please open the door. If something's wrong I really need to know, love."

A minute later I heard the lock pop on the door and she slowly opened it to me. Her face was streaked with tears and she was wrapped in nothing but a towel from the waist down. The fuck?

I cupped her face in my hands and my heart felt like it was going to drop out of my ass, "Bella, love are you hurt? What's the matter?"

She started sobbing uncontrollably and stumbled through the story between sobs.

"Alice...wanted me to get waxed for you...and some got left...so she told me to use the hand dryer...and she scrubbed...and it hurts really bad.".

I stared at the wall over her head while I tried to piece together the story with the evidence, "Ok, let me see if I have this right. Alice wanted you to get waxed for me. Some of the wax was still on you, so Alice told you to use a hand dryer while she scrubbed it off?"

She nodded her head and started hysterically crying again. Her face was bright red and I could tell that she was mortified by having to tell me this. Like she thought I would laugh at her or something.

That realization, along with Alice's sheer stupidity royally pissed me off. I closed my eyes and silently cursed Alice to hell. I noticed Bella peeking up at me through her lashes and my face must've been a sight, because she looked surprised and afraid.

The frightened look on her face pulled me out of my rage and rational thinking started seeping into my brain. My dad was a doctor, so I have some basic medical and first aid knowledge. I needed to know what we were dealing with here. Hand dryers can get really hot, so I knew there would be a burn involved.

I knew she wasn't going to like it, but, "Bella, you are going to have to let me see what the damage is."

"No, no way!" she all but yelled while violently shaking her head from side to side.

Dammit! This was no time to worry about embarrassment or self consciousness. OK, she didn't want to show me, "Fine, lets go" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Go? Go where?" she panicked, trying to get her hand out of my firm grasp.

"To the emergency room" I growled, still dragging her towards the door.

"THE EMERGENCY ROOM! No Edward! Oh god, it's not that bad, really! I'm just being a huge baby, I swear!" she begged.

That brought me up short and my temper reared it's ugly head again, "Oh really, Bella? I watched you flinch getting out of the booth at the restaurant. I watched you on the verge of tears all the way home. Then I come in here and your crying and can barely talk." I reached around her and lightly touched by butt through the towel, and watched as she grimaced in pain at the contact. "Now I lightly touch you and your face contorts in pain. Now please, tell me again how this is nothing Bella."

She looked down at the floor and deflated. She dropped the towel to the floor and slowly turned to show me her backside.

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me, "Oh my god, love!" I choked out over the lump that took up residency in my throat.

I'm not sure what I was prepared to see, but it definitely wasn't this. Her ass looked like someone had had at it with a scouring pad and a blow torch. I dropped to my knees to get a better look at it.

"Bella this is chaffing and a pretty severe burn."

I stood and paced in front of the vanity as I went over basic burn treatment in my head. But this was a burn with chaffing, so does basic burn first aid apply? I couldn't take the risk of doing something wrong with her, so I took out my phone.

As I dialed, I couldn't stop the frustrated word vomit that spilled from my mouth, "What the hell was Alice thinking? A hand dryer? Is she ignorant to how hot those things get? Now I don't feel bad at all for bringing Jasper back in the condition he was in."

I bring her man back with a self inflicted forehead hickey and she brings my woman back with a toasted ass. Alice would pay dearly for this.

Bella cleared her throat to get my attention, , "Um, who are you calling?"

I held the phone up to my ear and mouthed, "My dad".

Bella dropped her head in her hands and was all but glowing red. I pulled her into my chest for support and to reassure her while I talked to my dad about what to do.

I came up with the cover story as I went. I told him Alice's friend burned herself on a hand dryer at the mall. My dad was well aware of Alice's shopping fetish, so he never even questioned the story. Although I was more than a little irritated by the amused tone of his voice.

He instructed me to apply ice or cool water and burn ointment that we had in a first aid kit in his office. He also offered to phone in a prescription for pain medication, knowing that burns are rather painful and uncomfortable.

After hanging up with my dad, I went down the hall to Jasper's room and laid into Alice about her stupidity and then told them to go get Bella's prescription while I tended to her. I almost felt bad about making Alice cry...almost.

I went back to the bathroom and found Bella still standing there naked from the waist down. It was all I could do not to chase my Volvo down the drive way and slap the shit out of Alice. The first time I see my girlfriend nude, and I can't even appreciate it, much less get turned on by it.

I walked by Bella and started running her a bath. "Here you go, love. You should feel better after a soak. I'll give you some privacy." and then I turned to leave the room and get my temper in check.

As I walked back by her towards the door, she reached out and grabbed my arm, "No. Please, will you stay with me?"

I was rather surprised that she would ask me to stay with her. Given her obvious embarrassment over the situation, I would have thought that she wouldn't want me anywhere near her. But it warmed my heart that she was hurt and she wanted me with her. It also all but made my temper disappear.

"OK, love. If you want me to stay in here with you while you soak, I can do that."

She shook her head and started crying again, "No, I mean I want you to come in the bath with me. Please Edward." she whispered through her tears.

My heart shattered right there on the floor as I saw the fear in her eyes for the first time. I needed to clarify that the fear was over her injuries and not over what she was asking, so I put my finger under her chin and raised her eyes to mine.

"Is that what you really want?" I asked matter of factly.

"Yes" she mumbled.

I watched her eyes closely and while I still saw fear...I also saw certainty. Satisfied that she was only afraid of what had happened to her today and not of having me naked in the bath with her, I reached back and yanked my shirt over my head and maneuvered my way out of my jeans and boxers.

I then decided that while this situation was really fucked up, that I would try to make special for Bella, so that she knew that I loved her and would take care of her.

I reached out and gently pulled her shirt up and over her head. Then I took the hand that was holding the towel around her waist in place and watched it fall to the floor.

I turned and went to the light switch, adjusting the lighting so it was dim and relaxing. My mission now was to make Bella as comfortable as possible.

I went back to her and scooped her up carefully in my arms and walked over to the tub. I leaned in and kissed her ear, telling her "You're beautiful" before stepping down into the water.

**I just love me some Edward! I wonder what he had inscribed on those necklaces? Any guesses? Show me some love people! **

**Love,**

**Kari**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about the updating delay! We had a major medical crisis with my 14 year old daughter who had Juvenile Rheumatoid Athritis. She had a pretty severe flare up that I had to deal with. Until her condition stabilizes, I will only be updating both stories once a week. I am really sorry, but it's hard to write and deal with her. Just please be patient with me and know that I haven't abandoned these stories! =)**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight.**

_I turned and went to the light switch, adjusting the lighting so it was dim and relaxing. My mission now was to make Bella as comfortable as possible. _

_I went back to her and scooped her up carefully in my arms and walked over to the tub. I leaned in and kissed her ear, telling her "You're beautiful" before stepping down into the water._

_***********_

I start to step down into the waist deep tub, when I realize that the water is going to make Bella's back side sting.

"Take a deep breath love, this might be uncomfortable for you.". I whisper in her ear.

I hear her inhale deeply and then feel her bury her face in my chest. Taking a deep breath myself, I step down into the water. My heart shatters when I hear a whimper escape her lips. I can't help the resurgence of anger I feel towards Alice for her stupidity and if I have to be honest, I might even be a tad bit angry with Bella's ignorance as well. I mean who just blindly goes along with whatever a hyperactive pixie says anyway?

I have to stop my train of thought now. I don't have room to be angry, my focus needs to stay on taking care of Bella...the lectures can wait.

"Baby, I am so sorry. Are you OK?" I ask as I cradle her head below my chin.

She keeps her eyes screwed shut, bites down on her lip and only nods in response. I can't even begin to imagine what she's going through. Her ass was so raw, even cool water would feel like someone took a branding iron to it.

I give her a few minutes to acclimate before walking to the other side of the tub and sitting down on one of the benches. I pull her down into my lap, meaning to let her ass float between my legs, but it accidentally grazes one of my legs. I flinch when I hear a painful squeak from Bella as she scrambles to pull herself up from me.

I don't want any distance between us right now, so I turn her in my lap so her back is to my chest, "Love, put your head against my shoulder" I tell her as I pull her arms around my neck.. "Hold onto my neck and just let your body float in the water".

Within minutes I feel Bella relax against me and watched as her eyes drifted shut. It looks like the cool water was doing it's job where her ass was concerned. Unfortunately it was doing nothing to tame my bodies natural reaction to being in a bath with my naked girlfriends body pressed against me. Damn teen aged hormones anyway.

I tried to take my mind off the beauty that was weightless and floating seductively over my body, but my eyes kept being drawn back to her rosy pink buds that were pointed up at the ceiling...I need a distraction...and quick!

Not being able to completely quell my urge to touch her, I let my hands come up around her waist and draw circles on her stomach. I mentally marvel at how smooth, flat and soft it is under my finger tips..."NOT HELPING, DOUCHE BAG!", I scold myself.

I need to get her talking so I can concentrate on something else. I go with the first thing that pops in my head, "Wanna play 20 Questions, love?".

I notice an amused grin spread across her face at my suggestion. Great, she's onto me! I can feel the burning pink blush race like a wild fire across the surface of my face. What am I now? A thirteen year old girl?

Mercifully she decides not to give me grief over my suggestion and decides to play along. "Sure", she says lazily, in an almost bored tone.

I turn my head and smile against her cheek. I know she's onto my horny self and is trying to help me ignore it...God I love her!

"OK, me first." I qualify. " What's your favorite color?".

I see a her trying to fight a smile and a slight blush breaks out over her skin. Interesting reaction to a simple question about her favorite color.

"Green" she says sheepishly, while chewing on her lip.

Ahh, the color of my eyes. God she's adorable! I give her a small kiss on the cheek to acknowledge her answer, but otherwise let it go. She's going out of her way not to embarrass me. I can at least return the favor.

"Your turn, love" I remind her.

"Um, what's your favorite color?"

This makes me chuckle. Bella is probably one of the most original people I have ever met, so the fact that she repeats my question amuses me. Her brain must be as crippled by the on slot of hormones as my own!

"Mmm, I am going to have to say that it's a tie between deep blue and brown.".

She smiles and chews her lip at my answer. I can tell that she knows I only chose those colors because I love deep blue against her skin and brown is the color of her eyes.

Unfortunately she doesn't extend me the same courtesy as I did her when she answered the same question. Instead of letting it go...she chooses to mock me.

"Brown? Edward, turds are brown. Why would you choose that color?".

I sigh in defeat. It seems she's not going to let me off the hook. So I switch up tracing circles on her stomach, in favor of geometric shapes as I ponder an answer.

"Well, brown is warm, inviting, mysterious, penetrating, loving, seductive, kind, sexy, deep, scandalous, intelligent, caring..."

She cuts me off before I can bury her in descriptive words.

"Wow, you are like the black hole of adjectives aren't you?" she asks rather annoyed.

I ignore her and return to my line of questioning, "My turn! What's your favorite flower?".

The expression on her face turns reflective before she answers. "Sterling Roses. My Nana had them in her garden. They are a beautiful silvery purple color and are thorn less...and flawless.".

I can hear the longing in her voice. I can tell by the far away look in her eye, that she had a close relationship with her Grandmother. Probably the same kind I always wanted with my own. Unfortunately, both sets of my Grandparents were rich snobs who thought that children should be seen and not heard. Their idea of child rearing was having the child and then turning it over to the hired help to raise. A trait my parents also employed when it came time to have me.

I gently kiss her shoulder, "They sound amazing. I am going to have to hunt some down for you".

She smiles and sighs, returning from her trip down memory lane. She relaxes more into me, which makes my fingers slip as I am tracing an octagon and they accidently glide across the top of her now bare pubic area. My hand freezes and I wait with baited breath for her reaction to my slip up.

When she doesn't react or say anything, I panic. "Sorry about that, Love. I wasn't trying to be sexual or anything.". Last thing I need her to think is that I am trying to seduce her while she's recovering from a fairly severe ass burn. God, I am such an ass!

She turns her head up and look me in the eye. I must look pretty pathetic right about now, because she does something I don't expect and laughs at me! She. Laughs. At. Me!!!

"It's OK, baby. I know you aren't trying to molest me in the bath while I soak my crispy ass." she says, trying to make light of the situation.

I can't help but feel slightly amused myself. I am so busy to trying to suppress the teenage urge to jump my naked girlfriend, that I am coming off like a nervous 12 year old trying to get his first kiss. It isn't helping that she called me "baby" either. Just the sound of it makes my cock jump.

I give her the crooked the smile that she loves so much and whisper, "I love it when you call me, baby. But just remember that nobody puts Baby in a corner." in her ear.

Bella predictably bursts into laughter, "Edward did you seriously just quote "Dirty Dancing"?

"I can't help it" I say sheepishly. "Alice and her family came to stay with us at our vacation home in Wisconsin when we were ten. Unfortunately for me, that was summer she decided she was in love with Patrick Swayze and practically ran that movie on a 24 hour loop the entire time. By the time August rolled around, my dad was threatening to dump her in the bowels of Lake Michigan if she didn't turn it off. That's when Emmett and I introduced her to "The Lost Boys". Luckily we only had to endure a month of her talking about a yummy Corey/Corey sandwich, after that.".

Bella laughs at my story and rolls her eyes, having had her own run in with star struck, Alice,"I remember going to Los Angeles with her and her parents for a week last summer. While her parents and Emmett got out and saw the sights, Alice dragged me to the famed restaurant of the stars, "The Ivy". We sat out there everyday for 5 days and the only thing close to a star that we saw, was stylist to the stars, Rachel Zoe. She looked like she weighed 2 lbs and ordered a glass of water and crouton!".

I can't help the snort that leaves my body. Looks like I am going to have to humiliate myself and tell her about our trip to New York over Thanksgiving one year.

"That's nothing. We went to New York one year for the Macy's Day Parade and N'Sync was on one of the floats. Alice started crying when they came into view and desperately wanted their autograph but was to chicken shit to get it herself. When the float got right in front of us, she shoved her note pad and pen into my hands and kicked me out in front of it." he shakes his head and chuckles at the memory. "Of course I lose my balance and wipe out doing a belly flop onto the pavement. The driver of the float slams on the breaks and all the guys end up falling over on top of each other. Joey lands on his stomach on the floor, Chris lands on top of him, then Justin, then JC. It looks like a scene out of some gay porn movie.".

"Oh my god, that was **YOU?**" Bella chokes out in between her hysterical bouts of laughter.

I don't laugh with her, but I don't hide the amusement in my voice either, "Not my most graceful moment, but it entertained the masses and Alice did end up with her autograph in the end. I broke my wrist when I landed and Justin fractured his ankle...we shared an ambulance.".

Bella is roaring with laughter by this point and I am pretty sure that if we had been anywhere but a bathtub, she'd have been rolling around on the floor. I can't help but be momentarily distracted by one of the perks of Bella's laughter...her bouncing boobs!

"Pull yourself together, Cullen" my inner voice chides me. I shake my head and look for another distraction.

"OK love, it's your turn to ask a question" I remind her, while letting out a little laugh at myself. God I am such a perv!

"Um, whens your birthday?".

"June 20th" I tell her. "And thanks to Alice, I know you have one coming up on the 13th.".

Bella stiffens and goes quiet. I can feel her body tense above mine. She must really hate her birthday. Every time it's mentioned, I can feel the annoyance rolling off of her in waves. I decide to change the subject by switching from tracing geometric patterns on her stomach, to letters. Lets see if my Bella is good at riddles.

I start tracing I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-F-O-R-E-V-E-R over and over again across her taut belly.

She finally turns her head against my shoulder and looks up at me "I love you forever too, Edward" and then she pulls my head down gives me a gentle kiss. I feel like my lips have been shocked. Before I have time to register the movement, Bella has turned and is now straddling my hips.

I open my legs some, so her ass can float freely between my knees. She runs her fingers through my hair, making my scalp tingle with sexual energy and brings her mouth back to mine. She licks my bottom lip and I immediately open my mouth allowing her inside. Her tongue gently massages my own and I can't help but lace my fingers in her hair and cradle her head in my hands.

This kiss is quickly deepening and becoming more erotic by the second. She now has her chest crushed to mine and I can feel her stiff peaks rub against my chest. Of course this sends a jolt of adrenaline right to my crotch stiffening my already hard member that much more. I am pretty sure I could beat a moose to death with my cock right now...but we'll try that later. Right now, my brain is in the middle of screaming match with itself.

"You need to stop this now, Edward" my conscious argues. "She's hurt and needs your attention right now, not your cock.". But the horny teenager in me is telling my conscious to go fuck himself.

Then Bella hands me to the key to my undoing when she breaks the kiss and moans, "Touch me, Baby. Please".

Oh fuck me gently with a chain saw! The horny teenager in my head is now dancing naked around the bon fire that has turned my conscious to ash!

My hands take on a mind of their own and I watch as they run down her neck to her shoulders, down her arms to her elbows and just as I bring them up to her chest..."Bella. Are you in here?" . I am cock blocked by a five foot tall antagonizer of sexual frustration.

I smile up at Bella to break the tension and then yell, "We're in here Alice".

Alice comes bursting through the door with a glass of water, a pill bottle and her mouth moving 100 miles an hour, "OK Bella, I've got the Percocet that Dr. Cullen gave you. And I think you should..."

She looks up for the first time since entering the room and see's us naked in the tub and Bella straddling my lap.

"Oh for fucks sake! You guys couldn't have warned me first" and spins on her heel to face the other direction.

I rolls my eyes, "Calm the fuck down, Alice. You can't see anything. Just set the shit on the side of the tub here and get the fuck out.".

She backs across the room without turning around and sets the water and pills in front of me, "Jasper and I rented movies if you want to watch them with us.". She doesn't even try hide the annoyance in her voice.

I pick up on her foul mood and give Bella a wink, "Oh yeah, what movies did you get? I bet I can guess and I am almost positive that if my dad finds out they are in his house, he'll make good on the threat to hide your body in Lake Michigan.".

Alice huffs and stomps her foot, "Fuck off Edward. "Dirty Dancing" and "The Lost Boys" are now considered cult classics.". Then she stomps out of the room while Bella and I erupt in laughter.

"That pint sized cock blocker, had it coming." I tell Bella, as I stretch myself out and lean my head against the side of the tub, so I can get a lazy look at the Goddess sitting above me.

She watches me look at her, "God your beautiful Bella. Do you know that?" I ask her.

She blushes a deep crimson and tries to play coy, "You're just saying that to make me feel about my purple ass".

I rest my hands on her upper thighs and make slow circular patterns on her inner thighs with my thumbs. My eyes continue holding hers, looking for any signs that I am crossing lines. I see nothing but longing and love in her deep brown depths, so I let my gaze drift down. I take in her bare heaving chest, her taunt and firm stomach, her seductive naval that is just begging to have my tongue buried in it, her small narrow hips. My eyes halt their downward track and come back to hers asking for permission. After all that she has been through today, I am concerned about her being self conscious about her nether regions. But that concern is quickly put to rest when she offers me a slight smile of encouragement.

I take a breath and let my eyes fall to her lap. Sweet hell, her bare sex is the most erotic thing I have ever seen. As much as I hate to say it...even in my head...but GOD BLESS ALICE!

I reign myself in mentally and slowly move one of my hands up to her hip so I can let my thumb lightly drag across her now smooth skin that was once hidden under a tuft of hair.

"You did this for me?" I whisper. Still in shock that anyone would put themselves through something like that for me.

She pulls at her bottom lip with her teeth and gives a breathy "Yes.".

"That must have hurt like a bitch." and it's not a question. I might be a man, but I know how painful good grooming is for women.

"Yes" she answers as her eyes darken with lust, while she watches my thumb stroke her most intimate area.

I dip my thumb a little lower, so it grazes the top of the lips of her sex, "I love that you wanted to do this for me, Bella." I say as I kiss her temple. "I just wish you hadn't gotten hurt in the process. It would have been nice to enjoy my gift tonight.".

"Who says you can't still enjoy it? Only my ass is hurt." she teases.

My heart jumps in my chest. This woman is going to be the death of me. If she could only read my mind, she would know how my more noble side is barely hanging on by a thread. My conscious has been reduced to ash, the horny teenager in me is staging a revolt and hormones have taken control of my system and is marching it's troops straight to my cock.

The only thing keeping me from chest thumping while I bury my dick in her up to the hilt, is my memory of her face grimacing in pain earlier.

So I snort at her and roll my eyes, "You make it so hard to be a gentleman, Bella.".

I see the evil glint in her eyes as she leans over me, resting her weight on her forearms, which have come to rest on either side of my head. She lowers her lips to mine and mumbles against them, "Honestly baby, my ass is almost numb in this water. As a gentleman, the least you could do is show me that what I went through today was worth it.".

Yup, that did it. I can feel my minuscule little thread of a life line begin to fray. She licks my lips and before I know it, our tongues are warring for the upper hand. She thrusts her hips into me and cradles my rock hard dick in her folds and slowly slides herself up it's length.

I can't help the feral moan that escapes me. I take one last ditch effort to stop things from going any further. "Holy fuck, Bella. If you keep that up I won't be held responsible for what I do to you.".

She smiles at me wickedly, "You can do anything you want to my pus..".

I put my fingers to her mouth and cut her off before she has a chance to ruin the mood completely. I know what word she was about to say...and I hate it with a passion.

"Don't even say the _P_ word, Bella. You don't have one of those. You have a Kitty, do you understand? "

I state firmly.

She giggles at me, "A Kitty? Really Edward?".

"Yes really" I can't help but be a little annoyed. "I hate the word Pussy when used as an adjective to describe a girls bits and pieces. It just sounds sloppy, wet and nasty."

She gives me a quick kiss on the mouth, "You are truly adorable, you know that?".

"Mmm, so I've been told" I mumble between kisses. 'I don't like the word _Cunt_ either. Prostitutes and Porn Stars have those. But you, love. You have a beautiful bare Kitty.".

"Is there any other words that are off limits with you, Webster?" she goads.

"Yes. The only time I want to hear talk of _Beavers_ in reference to your Kitty, is when you are talking over a CB Radio. And _Cooter_ is the name of the mechanic on "Dukes of Hazard" and since I'm very much heterosexual, please don't use that in reference to your sex either.".

She laughs as I allow my mouth to assault her neck and jaw, "Wow, you have a lot of issues with words, Edward.".

SNAP! My thin thread breaks and Gentlemanly Edward leaves the building and a completely unhinged and overtly sexual version of myself takes his place. I flip her over and put my hand to the small of her back to support her weight and keep her bottom from making contact with the bench.

"Mmm, yes I do." I mumble into her neck. "But words can be very erotic."

I then pull myself up to her ear and whisper, "Like if I were to say, I want to bury my cock in your soaking wet slit and fuck you until you scream my name."

I don't give her a chance to answer before I reach down and cup her sex. One of my fingers finds her entrance and buries itself in her up to the knuckle, to illustrate my point, "Jesus Bella, those words made you so fucking so hot. Do you see what words can do to your body?".

Her breath hitches in her chest , her eyes screw shut and she's unable to find words, so she nods her head frantically at me.

I pull my fingers out of her dripping wet sex and whisper to her, "Bella, love. Can you open your eyes for me?".

Her eyes snap open and her dark lust filled orbs bore into mine as I raise the finger that was just in her up to my mouth and lick it clean. Fucking hell...she tastes amazing. It's all I can do to keep my eyes from rolling back in my head. I've never tasted a woman before, so I really didn't know what to expect. I was stunned to find that Bella tasted sweet...and delicious!

I lean over her and pant in her ear, "I've never had the urge to taste anyone before, Bella. But you...you taste like fucking sugar.".

Her eyes roll back in her head and close at my words. I think it was at that moment that we both realized that Bella liked...no loved...being talked dirty too. I could feel all of her muscles below her waist bracing for impact.

The horny teenager in my head rejoices and spurs me on. I bite down on her ear lobe and whisper in the lowest and most sensual voice I can muster, "Can I taste you again, Bella? I've never done it before, but I promise to be gentle."

Something in Bella snaps, and her eyes open and make contact with mine, "Yes, oh fuck yes" she moans.

I can't help the smirk that creeps across my face as I realize that Naughty Bella has come out to play. "You're a naughty girl, love. I think you like it when I talk dirty to you.". Then I lean back down into her ear, "Tell me you like it when I talk to you.".

"I fucking love it when you talk to me, Baby" she mumbles completely uninhibited. Fuck me running...I almost came from the sexual timbre of her voice.

I calm myself down by trailing kisses down her chest. But find myself becoming overwhelmed by emotion, "I love you so fucking much, Bella. I can't get close enough to you. I feel like I've known you forever and that all the missing pieces of me, have been put into place. I need you so much.".

I bring my head back up to make eye contact with her again. I need her to know that I love her and that this means so much more to me then simply being an outlet for pent up teenaged sexual frustration. I also need her help, as I have never gone down on anyone before.

"Bella, I've never done this before. I am going to need your input, so please don't hold anything back from me. It's just you and me, so don't feel self conscious...just feel.".

She laces her fingers in my hair and gives me a gentle nod.

"Promise me, Bella. Promise me you'll let go and feel and that if you are uncomfortable or I hurt you, you'll tell me".

She brings her lips to mine and whispers, "I promise" against them.

I smile against her lips and deepen the kiss until she leans her head back against the side of the tub and she is gasping for air. Then I move down her body and leave a trail of wet kisses in my wake. When I reach her hips, I reach down and hitch both her legs over my shoulder so her body is floating on the surface of the water.

I look down at the angel floating weightlessly before me, "Jesus Bella, your Kitty looks so fucking sexy waxed. I love that you would want to do something like this for me. You're so fucking beautiful."

And then I start kissing my way up her inner thigh. I can feel her body quiver with need, so I gently run my index finger between her lower lips and then gently massage her clit with it. Her hips buck at the sensation and I can't help but feel a little satisfaction about the reaction.

"Does that feel good, love?".

It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but she responds by frantically nodding her head regardless. I offer her my crooked smile to show my amusement, as I use my thumb and index finger to open her sex to me.

I can't help but mumble, "So fucking beautiful" to myself. Bella's sex is the most beautiful shade of pink I have ever seen and is glistening with moisture. It's calling out to me, so I lean down and let my tongue swipe gently up it's length from her entrance to her clit, where it makes a series of ever tightening circles around her sensitive little nub. My efforts are rewarded with a loud and completely feral sounding moan from Bella.

She grabs tightly onto the side of the tub, "Holy shit, Baby. That feels amazing" she moans.

I chuckle slightly to myself...Bella is losing her shit! With that in mind, I dive back in and flick my tongue softly over her clit. She tilts her hips into my tongue looking for more friction, but I continue to tease her with soft flicks until I feel her grab a hand full of hair at the back of my head and pushes me into her.

I pull back from her slightly, "What's a matter, love? Need me to lick you harder or something?" I tease.

"Yes! Oh god, yes, please Edward. It feels so fucking good" she breathlessly begs.

I can't help the evil smirk that takes over my face, "If you think that feels good...wait for this" and then I plunge one finger into her while I latch back onto her clit and lick and suck like my life depends on it.

Bella bucks her hips and screams my name as I continue to work her over. Her breathing is erratic, there is a sexy blush covering the top half of her body, her chest is heaving, the muscles in her legs are flexing with the effort it takes to keep from crushing my head between them and just when I think she can't get anymore beautiful...she lifts her head and watches me go down on her.

When our eyes make contact, I make sure to her hold gaze as I pull my fingers out of her and replace them with my tongue. I can see her eyes burst into flames as she watches me tongue fuck her. Her eyes are so clear with emotion, that I can actually see my reflection in them and I have to say...it turns me the fuck on!

I see that evil Naughty Bella smirk on her face as she raises her index and middle fingers to her mouth and sucks on them. Then holding her eyes with mine, I watch as she lowers her wet fingers down to her clit and starts to rub. As if that wasn't hot and shocking enough, what she says next nearly stops my heart.

"Do you like to watch me play with myself while you fuck me with your tongue?" she purrs.

I'm a fucking dead man! I have unleashed a sexual beast and she's trying to kill me with my own game of dirty talk! Naughty Bella is a force to reckoned with.

I pull my tongue from her and mumble, "Fucking Christ Bella...that is so hot.".

I can't take it anymore. My severly hardened, almost to the point of deformity, cock is begging for attention. I plunge two fingers into her, as I stand up and lean over her while I start pumping my cock with my hand. Something in my brain short circuits and my mouth is spewing words fast and furiously.

"I want you so fucking bad, Bella. I can't wait to feel your heat and wetness wrapped around my cock. To feel your insides clench around me as you come on me.".

She moans and rubs harder on her clit while I pick up the pace with both my hands. One pumping in and out of her and the other pulling and tugging like a mad man on my cock, trying to help us both find our release.

Spurred on by the chorus of moans and groans coming from Bella's chest, I lean down to her ear and moan, "That's it, love. Don't hold back, I love the sounds you make for me. Let it go, love. Let me hear you.".

Her fingers start moving faster and faster against her clit and know that she is as close to coming as I am.

"Oh fuck, Bella. I can feel you're getting close. I want you to come with me." I pant in her ear.

"Oh God, Edward!" she screams. "I'm so close, Baby! So close.".

With that, I turn my hand upward and press my fingers hard into her spongy G-Spot and Bella explodes all over my hand. Her nectar is pooling in my palm and running down my forearm. The force of her orgasm is more then I expected and the feel the muscles in her tight hole clamping down on my hand is enough to send me hurling toward my own orgasm

I lean down and cover Bella's mouth with my own and swallow her screams. Her hips rock against my hand as she rides out the last waves of her orgasm.

I moan into her mouth as my own release finds me. I watch as my cocks erupts and spills my seed all over Bella's stomach and chest.

Bella looks down and sees what I've done and it launches her into another mind blowing orgasm. She reaches down and covers my hand with hers on my cock and helps to pump me through the last of my orgasm, while she bucks once more against my hand.

When I am sure we are both completely played out, I drop my head to her shoulder, "Christ that was hot, Bella. I love you so much.".

She cradles my head between her hand and her shoulder, and runs her fingers through my hair, "I love you too." she says quietly.

I lift my head and kiss her with all the love and adoration I feel for her. "You're amazing, Bella and you taste so much better then I imagined. I could never get tired of pleasuring you with my mouth.".

"Good, because I could never get tired of letting you pleasure me with your mouth" she laughs. "I swear you are expert at it. I can't believe it was your first time.".

I roll my eyes, "I just listen your body, Bella. It tells me everything I need to know. Besides, I kind have had to make sure to do it right...especially after that stellar head you gave me last night.".

She laughs out loud obnoxiously, "Mmm, liked that did you?".

I grunt and pepper kisses along her collarbone, "You have no fucking idea, Bella".

We spend the next several minutes cleaning ourselves up...if that's what you want to call it. And then I stand and pull the plug on the tub, letting the water drain.

"Time to get out love." I help her up and wrap a towel around her chest and one around my waist. I turn again and grab the glass of water and one of the pills that Alice had brought in earlier.

"Here, love. Take this for me, please.".

"I really don't think it's necessary, Edward. It doesn't hurt that much anymore" she protests.

"Bella, you've been floating in a cool bath, that's why it doesn't hurt. But give it a few minutes outside of the tub and it will burn again. Please just take the damn pill...I can't see you in pain again tonight." and I flash her the puppy dog eyes.

"Cheater" she mutters as she pops the pill in her mouth and swallows a gulp of water.

I lean down and gently kiss the sensitive spot behind her ear, "Thank you, love. Believe me, you'll be glad I made you take this later.".

I then reach down and pick up my angel bridal style and step out of the tub, "Edward I am not an invalid. I think I can manage the short walk to the bedroom on my own." she complains.

"Perhaps you can" I smirk. "But why ruin a chance to cop a feel" I say, as I let my index finger run along her slit.

"Edward...so naughty!"

**I tried to give you extra lemony goodness to compensate for the wait. Not to mention that this chapter is twice as long as all the previous ones! So, please hit the little green button and show me some love! What do we think of teen aged Edward warring with Gentlemanly Edward???**

**Love,**

**Kari**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok, so this Chapter brings this story back in sync with BPOV. We have one more chapter to go and then it's on to the sequel! If you haven't already added me as your favorite author, I encourage you to do that, so you don't miss out the sequel! Again, there will be NO TIME LAPSE with the sequel...it will pick up right where this story and BPOV left off. I am just consolidating the two stories down to one.**

**Thanks again for all your patience and support. I received a lot of well wishes for my daughter and I appreciate them all. Her JRA is now back under control. We've gotten most all of her joints to loosen up and her pain is minimal. The only thing better in this scenerio would be if she had no pain and 100% mobility...but we take what we can get and are grateful for it!**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight...that's all Stephenie Meyers!**

"_Perhaps you can" I smirk. "But why ruin a chance to cop a feel" I say, as I let my index finger run along her slit._

"_Edward...so naughty!"_

* * *

I carried Bella back to my room and over to the bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her cringe, probably thinking that I was set her down on my bed. I had hold back the laugh that wanted to escape. Nothing about this situation was funny, but the expression on her face was so clear she might as well have said, "Don't set me on my ass, Edward". My girl was definitely an open book and that just made me love her even more.

I set her on feet next to the bed and ordered her down on her stomach. I went to the bedroom door and made sure there was no one lurking in the hallway before I bolted out the door in just a towel. I then ran down one floor to my dads office and quickly snagged one of his medical kits out of his desk.

I then dashed back up the stairs praying to God that I don't bump into Jasper. I just knew the asshole would tackle me, take my towel and then snap me in the ass with it as I retreated back to my room. He was such a child that way.

Luckily I was able to make it back to the room in record time and without being seen. I closed and locked the bedroom door and then retrieved the burn ointment from the bag.

I looked up and there was my Bella, laid out on her stomach across my bed in nothing but a towel... I was instantly hard. I thought her ass was amazing and completely bite able when she was standing up and had it covered in denim. But laying down the supple curve of her ass had my mouth watering. Something in brain short circuited and I had to actually shake my head momentarily to keep from jumping on her. _Focus asshole, she's hurt and in pain. Just rub the ointment on her ass...oh god! Not helping!!! Dammit Cullen! Stop thinking with your cock and help your girlfriend._

Returning my attention to the task at hand, I focus on Bella, "I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. This is going to hurt like a bitch." and I can't stop the flinch that flutters across my face.

She shrugged and buried her chin in the pillow under her head, "I didn't expect anything less, so you might as well get this over with.".

I swallow thickly as I watch my hand reach out and pull the towel away from her body, exposing her luscious ass to me. I can't stop the gasp that exits my mouth at the sight.

Bella hears the gust of air leave my mouth and looks back over her shoulder at me, "Is it really that bad?".

I swallow thickly with eyes glued to her succulent ass, "No...er, I mean, yeah...kinda. But love, purple or not...you have the nicest ass I've ever seen.".

Bella snorts and rolls her eyes at me, "Seen many bare asses have you, Mr. Virgin?".

"No, at least not, like, right in front of me" I stammered. "But I've seen plenty of nudity in movies."

The minute I hear it leave my mouth, I start kicking my own ass. _Way to go Douche Bag! You just admitted to your girl that you enjoy skin flicks! Now she's going to think you flog your log every chance you get! _

I am brought out of my internal argument when Bella giggles at me, "Just rub some of that goop on my ass, Edward".

I shake my head and get back to the task at hand. I squeeze some of the ointment out of the tube and into my hand. It makes a loud farting noise and I cringe. I look over at Bella and she doesn't even flinch at the sound...must be a guy thing to hear something like that and cringe.

I stand there from a minute confused about how to proceed. I don't want to catch her off guard. I feel like I should give her some warning or offer her a towel to bite down onto or something. After some debate I finally decide on my course of action, "Shall we go on the count of three, love?".

I see Bella's shoulder blades tense, "NO!" she wails at me.

Admittedly, I am not well versed in the female melt down, but her terrified screech made me panic. I scrambled up the bed to get to her. I hadn't done anything yet...what the hell?

"Bella, I haven't touched you yet. What's the matter?". I plead.

"I don't want you to count three. Just fucking do it, already." She yelled at me.

Are you kidding me? Did she think that the burn ointment was a bomb and would detonate on the count of three?

"Bella I don't understand. Why don't you want me to count to three?".

Her terrified expression changed to one of frustration, "Ugh" she grunted at me."Alice and Gianna pulled that "we go on three" shit and then they went on every number except three. It was an ambush and I just don't want to go there again. If you are going to do it, just fucking do it. NO COUNTING"

I had to fight to keep the look of amusement off my face. I am almost positive if I'd been a shirt, she would have fisted it in her hand and pulled me into her face. A simple waxing had obviously traumatized Bella more then I anticipated. Of all things that happened to her today and could linger in psyche, doing unmeasurable damage for years to come...it was the countdown that stayed with her! Incredible!

OK, well I guess I better get this show on the road. My hand makes contact with her ass and starts to rub. Bella looks at me over her shoulder, "It's actually not that bad, baby. It only stings a little.".

I smile at her, "I'm glad, love. But I think that might be because of the Percocet you took earlier. It still looks pretty raw back here.".

I look down and watch my hand rubbing greasy goo all over Bella's perfect ass...it's like an out of body experience. My mind breaks from reality and I find myself being jealous of my hand. I want to lean over and bite her supple bottom. I can feel my cock jump and thump against my abs. _Jesus Cullen, get ahold of yourself._

By the time I shake my head and clear it of all the lust, I realize that I have been sitting her massaging Bella's ass much longer then necessary. Some caretaker I turned out to be. She hurt and I am copping a feel!

I excuse myself and go to the bathroom to wash my hands and talk my raging hard on down. I can hear giggles coming from my room, "Hey, Edward, my ass cheeks feel all slippery. I wonder if this is what Porn Stars feel like after they get all lubed up?".

I can't help but laugh, Bella high on pain medication is actually fairly entertaining, "Yeah, I definitely think you're feeling the effects of the pain medication now".

I walk back in my room and there she is. Laying on her stomach completely naked looking like one of Botticelli's girls. I am so fucked!

Just then there is a knock on the door, "Edward..Bella. Can we come in?".

"ALICE!" Bella yells in a stoned slur. "Sure, come on in!".

"Er, Bella. We aren't dressed, love." I point out, hoping that she would tell them to go away and never comeback, so I can finish ogling her like some sort of pervert.

Bella stares at me and her eyes become hooded and lust filled, "No, you aren't dressed and don't you fucking dare think about putting anything on either. If I have to be naked with a slimy ass, then so are you, Mister." she slurs at me.

_Oh fuck me!_I swear to all that is holy, if she hadn't slurred at the end and reminded me she was under the influence of powerful pain medication, I would have jumped on her and dry humped her ass into the middle of next week.

I try to hide my hard gulp, "OK, love. I'll stay naked with you, but you'll be the only one with a slimy ass...I wouldn't want to give Jasper any ideas"then I offer her a wink to distract her from the fact that my voice cracked twice in that little spiel. _Christ Cullen, you are such a kitty!_

Bella burst into a fit of giggles. I want to laugh along with her, the expression on her face was too much. It was humor mixed with annoyance...too funny!

I turn and head back to the linen closet, smacking the bedroom door as I go "Just a minute guys. We're not decent.".

"Oh sure! Now you warn me! An hour ago it was just fine to let me walk in on you all naked and wet." I hear Alice complain through the door. I just roll my eyes. If memory serves, she was the one who barged into my bathroom without knocking. Who does that?

"Naked and wet?" I hear Jasper whisper. "Where the fuck was I?".

I second later I hear a slap, a thump, Jasper yell "Fuck" and Alice demand that he go back their room. Yup, Alice definitely wears the pants in that relationship. I make a mental note to remind myself to ask Jasper how the man panties are working for him.

I have to chuckle when I hear Alice talking to herself through the door, "Fucking pervert. He doesn't care who's naked, as long as, someones naked. I could have told him Rosie O'Donnell was naked and wet on the other side of the door and he'd still want to see it.".

I find the top sheet in the closet and make my way back over to the bed, unlocking the bedroom door on the way through, "Give us two minutes before you come in Alice".

I proceed to do the unthinkable...I cover Bella in all her naked glory, with a sheet. It hurts, but knowing that I am about to be naked under that sheet with her, makes it all worthwhile. I whip my towel off from around my waist and climb in.

I smile at Bella and roll into her side. My cock makes contact with her upper leg and my balls jump in anticipation. _Jesus, down boy! What's the matter with you!_

Bella is boring holes into my head, having felt my arousal bump her leg. I offer her a seductive wink and yell the all clear to Alice. _God I'm a schmuck!_

Alice peeks her head in the door, "Is it really all clear or I am going to see ass cracks again?".

"It's safe, Alice" Bella and I sigh at the same time. We look at each other in amusement,"JINX" we say in tandem again and then start giggling at each other.

Alice giggles along with us before turning serious, "Bella, I just wanted to say that I really am sorry about everything that happened today. I don't know what I was thinking when I suggested using the hand dryer to remove the rest of the wax. I should have known better.".

Bella gives Alice a dirty look, "Look don't even bother apologizing to me Mary Alice McCarty..."

_Oh shit!_ I knew that Bella wasn't happy about what happened. But I didn't think that she would beat Alice over the head with it either. I hope this doesn't get ugly. Laying here naked in the middle of a cat fight would do nothing to quell my raging hard on! _God I'm a dick!_

Alices eyes are big saucers and flooded with tears when she tries to cut Bella off, "Please don't hate me, Bella. I know it was stupid and foo...".

Bella just snaps her fingers at Alice, "Just shut it, Alice. Save your apology for that poor women we traumatized when she walked in and found me bent over with my ass under the dryer and you scrubbing it like a mad woman." and then starts to giggle. _Bella's giggling? Does this mean no cat fight?_

"Oh my god...NO! Please tell me that didn't seriously happen!" I laugh.

"Why do you think we had to change restaurants, Edward." Alice chokes out between laughs.

"I swear she turned three shades of white!" Bella adds.

"It didn't help that you waved at her, Bella." Alice giggles.

I am laughing so hard that I fall out right out of the bed in all my naked glory.

"Oh for the love of all that fucks, Edward! Good Lord, have you never heard of boxer shorts!" Alice screeches as she covers her eyes and spins around to face the opposite direction.

Is she serious? She's going to get pissy withme about this? "It's your fault, pixie! If you hadn't scalded, scrubbed and waxed Bella to within an inch of her life, she wouldn't be trapped naked in my bed insisting that I be naked along with her..not that I'm complaining"

"You forgot trapped naked with a greasy ass, baby" Bella corrects me.

"Sorry, love" I say as I give her a peck on the lips.

Alice spins slowly back around making sure the coast is clear, "OK, so I am forgiven then?".

Bella looks at me and I offer a small nod. I know that she would forgive Alice anyway, but I'll play along. Bella isn't the type of person to hold grudges.

"Yes Alice. I forgive you. I'll just have to carry liquid hand sanitizer with me at all times now. I never want to see or use another hand dryer ever again.".

Alice dances over the bed and gives Bella an ackwardhug, "Thank you, Bella and for what it's worth...I feel just awful about everything. If you need anything, I'll just be down the hall." and then skips out of the room closing the door behind her.

I roll over on my side and start rubbing Bella's back, "How did you and Alice meet, love?". If we are going to be stuck in this bed for the rest night, might as well make it interesting.

Bella turns her head in the pillow and closes her eyes, enjoying the back rub. "Mmm, Alice was friends with Rosalie until she started dating Emmett. Then she didn't have time for Alice anymore. One thing lead to another and the more Rosalie neglected their friendship, the closer Alice and I got."

Her sister sounds like a real winner. Kicks her friends to the curb over a guy, no offense to her sister, but she just sounds predictable and shallow. But I think I'll keep that thought to myself.

Laying there reflecting over everything we had talked about the last 24 plus hours, I remembered a question I had from ealier, "So I was curious. If you are going to be seventeen in a few days, why are you only a Sophomore? Shouldn't you be a Junior like me and Alice?".

She sighed heavily and opened her eyes. She almost looked annoyed with me for asking...interesting.

"Renee...my mom" she began, almost sounding bored. "thought that she could home school Rosalie and I. Of course like everything else Renee ever did, she lost interest in it and us. We fell behind in our schooling and when she left my dad had no choice but to enroll us in public school. They were worried that Rosalie and I wouldn't be able to keep up with the other kids our age who started out in public school, so they held us back a year. Technically Rosalie should be Senior and I should be Junior like you pointed out. Rosalie is taking a placement test the first week of school to move up a grade so she can join Emmett at College next year. I know she'll pass it, so she'll be a Senior this year.".

I sat quietly processing everything she'd told me when it occurred to me. If Rosalie could take a placement test and move up a grade...couldn't Bella too?

Even knowing that this is probably a question she's heard before...I just had to ask. "Can't you take the same test and move up a year too?".

"Yes, I could" she sighed. Mentally I started doing a fist pump, only to have her next words shoot me down. "But I just never saw the point. What difference would a year make?" she sighed and closed her eyes, dismissing the subject completely.

I couldn't help but feel rejected. My hand stopped it's ministations on her back and my whole body deflated. For a brief second I saw the possibility of our lives starting at the same time. We'd leave Forks together, go away to school together.

"Wouldn't you want us to go away to college together?" I asked. I couldn't help the hurt that I am sure she saw in my eyes. Was I more serious about her then she was about me? Was she internally laughing at me for getting so attached so soon?

She ended up answering my question with a question. I hate when girls do that! "Do you see us together in a year?"

I sat up on my elbow and looked down into her eyes like I could see her soul. I needed her to see the truth behind my words, "Bella, when I think of the future...all I see is you.".

Truer words had never been spoken. Bella, she was **it** for me. As far as I was concerned, I was done looking...I had found my Soul Mate and the only home I'll ever need.

I watched her intently as her beautiful brown eyes flooded with tears that spilled over onto her cheeks. She reached up and gently stroked my cheeks and lips before she whispered the best four words in the world, "I see you too".

I dropped my head and placed a series of passionate kissed upon her sweet lips and then pulled back to look in her eyes once more, "Will you take the placement test for me Bella? So when we finally leave Forks, we leave together...no looking back?".

I needed to know that when we left, we left together. The opportunity was there and it made no sense for her to stay behind a year for no reason. I let out huge sigh of relief as I watched her head nod yes.

"Yes Edward. I will take the test for us. For our future.".

I rested my forehead against hers, "Thank you, love. You don't know how much this means to me. The thought of leaving you here for a whole year while I go away to school...it just kills me. I'll follow you anywhere you go, love.".

Leave it to Bella to break the tentionof the situation with a smart assedcomment that would change the course of the conversation and leave us both in hysterics.

"Fabulous, I've just agreed to skip a year so I can go away to College with a stalker! I'll do this Edward, but I swear to God, if you ever roll up to my house in your Volvo blasting the creeper anthem "Two Steps Behind" by Def Leppard...I will purposely fail this year, get held back and acquire a restraining order!".

_Ah Bella! That's why I love you! _I rolled my eyes and snorted a laugh at her, "Lucky for you I've never been a huge Leppardfan. However, "Every Breath You Take" by The Police, is one of my personal favorites.".

She laughed her musical laugh and playfully pushed me over on my back, "Not funny, Cullen!".

My laughter died off and my train of thought shifts as I stare up at the ceiling, "Can you believe we've only know each other for, 28 hours?" I ask as I snap my phone shut after checking the time.

"28 hours?" Bella muses. "Wow, that means this is officially the longest relationship I've ever been in".

Suddenly I hear tires screeching across pavement in my head. If this is the longest relationship she's ever had, that means that she **has** had relationships in the past. I can't help the wave of jealousy that washes through me.

"Oh really?" I accuse. "And who, prey tell, was the poor unsuspecting bastard, whose ass I fully intend to kick on Monday?".

It comes out like an idle threat...but it's not.

"It was just Mike Newton." she laughs. " When I was in 5th grade and he was in 6th. It lasted all of 3 hours. He asked me out at recess and we were finished before school dismissed that same day. I caught him picking his nose during study hall...it never would have worked out between us. He didn't share my stance on the mandatory usuage of tissue to relieve nasal congestion".

"Ahh, yes." I mocked, feeling somewhat relieved. "To pick or not to pick? That is the question.".

'So what side of the "Pick/Don't Pick" debate are you on, Edward?" she challenged.

"Oh I am staunchly "Don't Pick." I affirm. "Unless you're stuck in rush hour traffic and desperately need to be entertained. Then it's every man for himself.".

I offer her a small wink and I can see her visible fume. She loves nothing more then to back people into a corner with her wit. She's met her match...and she knows it!

"OK, Mr. Cullen. What about "Over or Under". Where do you stand on that?".

I didn't even hesitate, "Over. Definitely, over".

How could she even ask such a question? There is no debate, it's always over!

"Grr! Why do men have such strong opinions about tolietpaper roll placement? Seriously, no ones life depends on over or under! Can't you men just find peace in knowing that someone actually took the time to replace the roll to begin with?".

I don't even try to suppress my eye roll. Even my tone suggests that this should be perfectly obvious, "Toliet paper roll placement is vital, Bella. The only way one can properly construct a Shit Mitt is if it's over. It ALWAYS has to be over."

"Shit Mitt, Edward?" she giggles.

What is wrong with West Coast people? Don't they know the proper bathroom lingo? "Yeah, you know. When you take the TP and wrap around your hand like you are trying to mummify it.".

"You are so adorable, baby" she mumbles against my lips. "I can already tell that plungers and plumbing snakes are going to a mandatory accessory in all of our future bathrooms.".

Future...I am so glad she brought that up. "Speaking of the future Bella, our parents come home tomorrow and then there's Monday. I'm not sure how I feel about that.".

"How you feel about what, baby?" she asked confused.

I've told her how my parents are. They will **never** accept our relationship and anything we hope to have...we are going to have to fight for. Not to mention that no one besides Jasper and Alice even know that we are together. We've been so isolated all weekend and I am going to be the "New Kid" and talk of the school. Plus we've both had our defense down with each other all weekend. Once were in public and our walls go back up...then what? Not to mention that I haven't had to deal with other guys ogling my girl...what will she think of me when that happens and I go ballistic on the poor bastard?

I swallowed thickly and just threw it out there, "I don't know, love. We've kind of been cacooned in this little bubble all weekend. I mean, sure we went to Port Angelesthis weekend, but all in all we've only been in public together a total of one hour. I guess I am just worried that our first public outing is going to be at school on Monday. You've only ever known me here, where it's just you and me with no interference. What if you don't like the "Public" me as much?".

"The Public you?" she questioned.

"Yeah. You know, the one that will get jealous and possessive of another guy ogling you. The one that will want your hand in his whenever possible. The one that will dry hump you in public to show everyone who you belong too." I smirked, keeping it light, so as not to sound like the warning it was intended to be. _Yeah, get her all emotional attached and then unleash the jealous psycho. God Cullen, you're such a dick._

"Hmm. Well, I can't promise you that I'll be much better. You are beautiful and I am absolutely ordinary. So I am pretty sure I am the one who's going to have to stake her claim...with a baseball bat if necessary." she tells me as she strokes my cheek...which might as well of been my dick considering the reaction she was getting (and was oblivious to) under the covers.

Somehow I manage to think past my raging hard-on and process what the blasphemy that just left her lips.

"Bella, stop with the self depreciating comments. You obviously don't see yourself very clearly. You're absolutely the most beautiful thing in my world. Your stunning heart shaped face, those deep soulful brown eyes and those full pouty kissable lips made me notice you in McDonaldsand want to talk to you. But all of that, I quickly realized, was just a bonus. The minute you opened your mouth you owned me. So witty, intelligent and captivating .".

If I had to, I would gladly spend the rest of my life drilling into her how amazing she is!

_Ha! Way to go Dickward, you just said "drilling into her"! _Is it even possible to roll eyes at your own internal monologue? _Sure it is asshole...it's called Schizophrenia you pus...kitty! _Great, now I am argueing with my less than cooperative cock!

Luckily I was pulled away from my disturbing thoughts, by Bella's angelic voice. "Thank you, Edward. I love you.".

"As I love you" I whispered against her lips.

"Don't worry about Monday, baby. It'll be perfect." she tries to reassure me after we break our kiss.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that! You haven't my parents yet or faced the wrath of an insecure Edward yet. _Oh well, better to go with "The Glass is Always Half Full" theory...maybe if I say out loud, I'll actually believe it.

"You're probably right, love. If we're together, everything has to be perfect." I chuckle, knowing full well I sent that optimistic bullshit out into the universe and not even I believe it.

At some point Bella finally succumbed to the drowsiness side effect of her pain medication. I laid there for awhile, just watching her sleep. She was so beautiful, I had to actually pinch myself to make sure I was awake. I was totally unworthy of her love and in a few short hours she would see that. I could actually feel breaking right then. Thing One and Thing Two, aka Mom and Dad, would be home tomorrow to destroy everything I had worked so hard to build over the weekend with Bella.

I fell into a restless a short while later.

A few hours I bolted up right in the bed, scrubbing tears from my eyes as Bella stared at me intently.

"Sorrry to wake you, but you were dreaming." she said, sounding more than a little concerned.

Great, I must've been sleep talking again. It never fails to happen when I have nightmares. I can remember that the dream started off great. Bella and I were together and I was telling her how much I love her. Suddenly my mom and dad bolted down the stairs and started screaming at me that Bella wasn't good enough and that she needed to leave the house and never come back. I begged and pleaded for her to stay, while trying to convince my parents that she was right for me. I pledfor them to accept my relationship with Bella...but nothing worked. Eventually my dad opened the door and roughly shoved Bella out it, before chaining the door shut. Not to be thwarted, I ran to the windows to get to Bella, but they were covered in bars....and that's when I woke up.

The reality of my dream hit me like a ton of bricks. I blinked rapidly, trying to stop the flood of emotions from pouring my cheeks in torrents. But as I took in Bella's face and realized that this was more of a Prophecy then a dream, I grabbed Bella and hugged her tightly to my chest.

"Bella, please no matter what happens or who tries to tear us apart...that you'll stay with me. Please promise me!" I cried. I just kept thinking that if I couldn't convince to let Bella stay with me, then I'd have to convince her not to leave me.

Bella slowly and carefully rolled herself over until she was resting on her back. She pulled me into her arms and just clung to her like a spider monkey. I was so distraught, that I totally forgot her singed backside. All I could think of was that I never wanted to leave her side. I deliberately laid my head on her chest over her heart trying to commit to memory the rythmic beating that was all Bella.

"I promise Edward. No one will ever tear us apart. I'll fight for you. I'll fight for us." she told me as she ran her fingers through my hair. I turned my head to look up into her eyes and I saw determination in her chocolate depths.

_Man up, Cullen...you pansy. _For once I actually agreed with myself. If she can fight for us...then damnit so could I!

"I'll fight for us to, Bella. I love you so much and always will." I choked. "Always remember that.".

"I will, Edward. Just make sure that you remember I feel the same way." she told me...desperately needing me to validate that I understood what she was telling me.

There were no words. All I could do was show her that understood how she felt. I gently placed a kiss over her heart and then drifted back sleep cradled in the home I'd ever need. She was my everything and in that moment, I closed my eyes and did something I'd never done...I believed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: OK, here's the last chapter that ties up this end of the story! There's a lot going here and you get your first glimpse inside Edward and Bella's lives outside the bubble that they created for themselves over the weekend. While this is the end of this story...I am doing a sequel that picks up right where this one leaves off. Their story is far from over and there is lots of drama to come! **

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight.**

"_I will, Edward. Just make sure that you remember I feel the same way." she told me...desperately needing me to validate that I understood what she was telling me._

_There were no words. All I could do was show her that understood how she felt. I gently placed a kiss over her heart and then drifted back sleep cradled in the home I'd ever need. She was my everything and in that moment, I closed my eyes and did something I'd never done...I believed._

* * *

I woke the next morning to my cell phone vibrating violently on the bedside table. Bella was laying next to me, sprawled out half way on her side and stomach next me. God she was adorable.

Not wanting to wake her, I snatched my phone up and went in the bathroom to answer it.

"Hello" I half yawned into the phone.

"Good morning, Edward. Did I wake you?" the familiar voice of mother came down the line.

"Pretty much." I rolled my eyes. It wasn't even 7 a.m, what did she expect on a Sunday morning? It's not like I had cows to milk.

"OK, well I was calling to let you know that your father and I won't be home until at least eight tonight. We've been invited to dinner with the McCarty's and the Mayor of Forks and his wife."

She sounded genuinely excited about dinner with the Mayor. I don't know what reaction she was expecting out of me, but I was less than impressed by dinner with a man whose job it was to oversee a town that had a population of just over 3000 people.

"Well good luck with that and I guess I'll see you around eight then." .

I heard a disappointed sigh come through the phone, "Fine, I will talk to you later." .

After hearing nothing more then dial tone in my ear after that, I snapped my phone shut. 'I had a great weekend to, Mom...thanks for asking. Met the girl of my dreams...' I spouted at the phone in my hand sarcastically.

I ran my fingers through my hair a few times and then went back into the bedroom. Tip toeing over to the bed, I looked down at the perfection laying before me. She was in the same position I left her in, but from this angle she was so beautiful. I could see the creamy skin of her back and graceful curve of her spine before it rounded off into the nicest ass in the history of the world. Her long mahogany hair was fanned out across her pillow, begging for my fingers to run through it.

Suddenly this yearning erupted in me. I wanted to wake her up with a searing kiss and make her mine. My cock got hard just thinking about what making love to Bella would feel like.

I shook my head violently. No, not yet. I couldn't cross that line with Bella yet. I wanted to desperately, but I also wanted it to be special. When we finally made love, it would life changing and epic. Something so beautiful and monumental needed to be handled with care and respect. It deserved candles and flowers and ambiance.

At least that's what my brain was telling me. My cock was screaming, _'Look man, I just need something warm and wet...fuck the fan fare'. _This just made me groan, if I couldn't get my dick and brain on the same wave length...I was in so much trouble.

I made my way over to my closet and grabbed a pair of boxers. I stuffed my painfully erect cock in them and then gasped at the horror of a huge tent in my shorts. I tried pushing it down, to no avail. It just kept popping right back up again, hell bent on making an ass out of me.

I ended up spending the next 15 minutes thinking about rectal exams and my grandparents having sex. Finally I was able to get my cock to retreat, however, after some of the less than appealing images I managed to conjure up, I sincerely started to wonder if it would ever get hard again. Gahhh!

I left my room and went down to the kitchen. I was up, so I might as well make myself useful. I scurried around the kitchen and found all the ingrediants I would need to make my Bella breakfast. I decided on an omelet, toast and sliced fruit. Sure it was ambitious for someone with less than mediocre cooking skills...but how hard could it be?

* * *

An hour, one dozen eggs, a half a loaf of burnt bread, two superficial burns and four cuts to my fingers later and breakfast was ready. I loaded it all up on a tray and made my up to my room, careful not to slosh the freshly squeezed orange juice all over the place. I hope Bella likes pulp in her juice. I couldn't get the Juicer to cooperate, so I settled on using a meat tenderizer instead. It had the desired effect...kind of.

I made it back to the room and noticed that Bella was no longer in bed and there was music coming from the bathroom. I set the tray of food down and slipped out of my boxers hoping to join Bella in the shower.

I tentatively walked up the bathroom door with every intention of knocking before entering...after all, the door was closed. Just as I was about to rap on the door, I hear the music turn up and Bella singing along to "Sex On Fire" by Kings of Leon.

Deciding that there is no way she'd ever hear my knock, I turned the knob on the door and slipped inside. My breath caught in my throat. There was Bella with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, flipping her ponytail around wildly, waving an arm over her head and singing like her life depended on it. She was amazing. My cock was instantly harder then it already had been.

Going completely unnoticed, I slipped over to the counter and hoisted myself up on it, thoroughly enjoying the show. She was hopping around with her back to me, swaying her sexy hips in time with the music. I was in large part very entertained by her antics, but then she did something that nearly stopped my heart and made cock explode with the force of a thousand atom bombs. Bella got low...I'm talking ass grazing the floor low before she swayed her hips all the way back up. _Sweet mother of fuck_!

She must've heard my harsh intake of breath, because she spun around and caught me staring at her. I couldn't help the amused the expression on my face. She looked like she was waiting for the floor to swallow her whole.

"I rirn't ear ew ome in" she mumbled around her tooth brush.

I smiled as I took the tooth brush out of her mouth and handed her a cup a water to rinse her mouth with. "I didn't get that, love. You want to try that again?".

"I said, 'I didn't hear you come in'". Her face was so red, it looked like it was going to spontaneously combust.

I hopped off the counter and pulled her into my arms. "Well, I didn't want to disturb you. I was rather enjoying watching you dance. You got pretty low there for someone who doesn't dance.".

"I only said that I couldn't dance when there was another person involved. I never said I couldn't dance like an idiot when I was by myself. Or rather when **I think** I'm by myself." annoyance thick in her voice.

"OK love, fair enough. But right now we have bigger problems then how you dance when you're alone.". _Yeah, like how I am keep myself from bending you over this counter._

"We do?" she asked confused.

Words failed me. How do you tell your girlfriend, whom you've never had sex with, that you have a terminal and perpetual hard on whenever you are in the same room with her?

Deciding to forgo any attempt at explanation, I let the uncooperative traitor doing the talking for me. I glanced at her bashfully and the lowered my eyes to the throbbing, seeping, rock hard appendage that was sandwiched between us.

She offered me a sly smile, once realization hit and then she palmed my cock and stroked it. "Since when is this a problem?".

"Mmm, it's not per se...especially when you're doing that" I hummed in her ear. It's never a problem when she has a hand or mouth wrapped around it. It's only a problem when it's pitching tents in my pants and roasting marshmellows around a campfire with my balls.

She continues stroking me and I start to feel the pre-cum seeping from the head. Bella eyes the small pool of the fluid and then suddenly dropped to her knees and swipes her tongue across it.

"Sweet fuck, Bella" I moan as reach back for the counter and steady myself as my knees threaten to give out.

She gives me an innocent look from underneath her lashes and smiles right before she sinks her claws into my ass and pushes my cock into her mouth, taking all of me in until I hit the back of her throat.

Instinct takes over and my hands fly to her head and I grab hold of her ponytail with one hand and support the back of her neck with the other, trying to guide her pace.

Streams of obscenities and non-sensical bullshit leave my mouth. "Oh...shit...fuck...baby, you can't just do that...fuck!". Bella hears this and it spurs her on. She picks up the pace and increases the suction to the point that my balls are hanging on for dear life, afraid that they are going to get sucked through my cock and become lodged in her throat.

Meanwhile, my mouth is still spewing out words of encouragement and is telling Bella how much I love her technique, "God Bella...so good. I fucking love your mouth" I chant.

Just when I think there is nothing in the world that could make this moment any better, I start to feel the vibrations of Bella humming against my cock. I open my eyes and look down.

"Jesus...fuck...Bella, are you....OH MY GOD!" I can't help the scream that leaves my mouth. The sight of Bella with my cock down her throat and one of her hands between her legs frantically rubbing her clit is too much. "Fuck...I'm not going to last long...so good...so fucking hot.....FUUUCCCKKKK".

I grip the back of her head to hold her steady as streams of my cum shoots down her throat. I cum harder then I have ever cum in my life and she greedily swallows every bit I give her. _God I love this cum guzzling woman!_

I barely give her time to swallow the last bit, before I snatch her off the floor by her under arms and sit her carefully on the counter top and then bury my face between her legs. She's not the only one who can work the element of surprise in their favor.

I part her lips and set out to trace the whole fucking alphabet in upper case letters against her clit. I barely make it to the letter "C" before Bella is moaning and writhing against my face.

"Edward...that feels so fucking good.".

That's all the encouragement I need. I increase the speed and pressure of my tongue and plunge 2 fingers deep within her core, while being cautious of her innocence. No way in hell I am taking that with anything other then my cock.

It isn't very long before I can start to feel Bella's legs shake beside me. I know that she is close, so I pull away from her and demand that she cum for me.

"I want you to cum for me, love....NOW!". Her eyes fly open and I can see that my forcefulness's is turning her on. As soon as I said it, her orgasm rockets violently through her body. She is convulsing and shaking wildly around me. The walls of her sex clamp down on my fingers and squeeze them like a vice. I quickly pull them out of her and replace them with my tongue, lapping up all the sweet nectar that she is releasing for me.

Bella is moaning and talking incoherently through the waves of her orgasm. She then slumps back against the mirror after it is all played out. Her body is completely limp, like a rag doll.

I stand between her legs rubbing up and down on her still quivering thighs,"Was that good for you, love?".

She opens her eyes and stares at me incredulously. I could tell that she thought I was being smug...and she was right. _Yup, that's right Bella. The best orgasm of your life and it was all me!_

She continues staring and opens her mouth as if to saying something, but yawns instead

Is she kidding me? "Really Bella? I give you a mind blowing orgasm and you give me a yawn? That seriously hurts a little." I pout.

She pokes at my protruding lower lip with her finger, "OK, well how bout I stroke your ego a little and ask for a piggy back ride to the bed. I don't think I can make my legs work just yet.".

I can't help the stupid smile that erupts on my face. _'That's right, love. Don't you ever forget who made your legs useless with just his tongue."._

I help hoist Bella onto my back and take her back to the bed and carefully set her down. She doesn't cringe when her ass hits the bed, so I take this as a good thing.

"So, is it safe to assume that the ass is feeling better today?".

"Er, yes. Much better in fact. I think it looked much worse then it actually was." she shrugs.

Not that I am incapable of taking Bella's word for it, but I think I need to see her ass for myself. Both to make sure it's healing properly and because I am 17 year old horny bastard.

I motion for her to flip over, "Since my dad is the doctor, I think I'll be the judge of that Miss Swan.".

She gives me a look that clearly says 'I'm onto you' and then she rolls over and sticks her ass straight up in the air.

"Cute Bella" I smile as I lean in to take a closer look. "Yeah, this is healing just fine. I'll need to put more of the burn gel on it though. The skin needs the moisture.".

"Why thank you kindly, Dr. Cullen. It's nice to know my ass is in such capable hands." She says with a really bad Southern accent.

I roll my eyes and feel my cock instant deflate. Clearly he isn't impressed with improvisation either.

"Yeah Bella...stick with your Yankee roots That did absolutely nothing for my Johnson."

"So Edward. Where did you take off to this morning?". She asked as she flips over, covering herself with the top sheet.

"Well, I went down to the kitchen and made somebody an omelet, toast and sliced fruit." I say proudly with a grin on my face.

She looks my naked form over and then doubles over in laughter."You cooked in the nude?"

"Ha Ha! She's so funny!" I mock without a stitch of humor in my voice. "No smart ass! I actually put some boxers on to cook. I took them off thinking I'd get back into bed and eat with you.".

She sits with her back resting against the headboard and that goddamn sheet wrapped tightly around her...so much for dinner and a show. "So where's the grub?".

"Right over here." I point out as I walk over the tray and uncover it. "After what happened in the bathroom, I am surprised you're still hungry."

"I have to get my strength back" she mumbles between bites of toast. _Did I mention how totally good this woman is for my ego? _

* * *

After breakfast we just laid in my bed and held each other for awhile. I told Bella about my parents not coming home until later in the evening. She seemed to be happy with this development.

"So what were you thinking you wanted to do today?" she asks grinning ear to ear.

Ha! As if there is a chance in hell that I leaving this bed, much less this room, and sharing her with anyone today. So I shrug it off, "Nothing much. I just want to be with you. I wouldn't mind doing nothing more than cuddling."

The real world will come looking for us soon enough, for right now, I just want to stay cocooned in our little bubble of denial.

"OK. I am happy right where we are as well." she agrees. "I do need to get home before Charlie though. Plus I have some laundry to do for school tomorrow. I'm thinking I should probably be home by at least 6:00.".

Hearing her say she has to get "home" nearly guts me. Bella is my home, my room has been our home for the past two days and I am just not ready to give that up yet. I've gotten used to her here with me, surrounding me. The thought of rolling over in the night and her not being there, makes it hard to breathe.

I roll over onto my side facing Bella. I pull our joined hands up between us and cradle them against my chest.

"What am I going to do without you here with me, Bella? I've gotten used to you in the bed with me, I don't think I'll be able to sleep without your warmth next to me." I pout. Meanwhile my dick is screaming at the top of his lungs, '_Listen to you! Zero to pussy in 3.2 seconds! Drop your balls and suck it up!'. _

The look on my face must have been pathetic, because she starts talking to me like a petulant child who doesn't want to sleep alone in his room with the closet door open. "Oh Edward, I'm sure you'll be just fine. It's not like I am leaving town. We'll still see each other everyday at school.".

I know, love" I frown, more at her tone then anything. "But after this weekend, that doesn't feel like it's enough. You belong here with me all the time. Why can't we be eighteen?".

"I know exactly what you mean" she mumbles against my lips. "But it won't be much longer. We only have this year and next. Then we can go away to college and get a place of our own together.".

This year and the next? Is she kidding me? "No offense, love. But the way you just worded that, made it sound like a lifetime from now." I chuckle.

"I know" she laughs. "But look at the bright side. You have Jasper with you to help pass the time when we're not together.".

"Jaspers only good for dumb jokes, heavy lifting and uncontrollable flatulence. Besides, I would rather sleep on a bed of nails then entertain thought of actually having to bunk with him!". God, even the visual of Jasper in my bed makes cock hold my balls hostage. _'Eddie, buddy...you can't do that to us!'._

"Edward! I wasn't suggesting that you move him in here and you guys share the same bed! I was only thinking that you could play video games or something to pass the time.".

"Oh, well that makes more sense" I grumbled. I knew what she had meant...but it still scared the shit out of me.

I am trying my best to convey how much I am going to miss her and she keeps making light of it...which is frustrating. I know that our impending separation isn't easy for her either, but my insecurities keep telling me that she doesn't need me the same way I need her.

"Will you at least let me drive you to school tomorrow?" I ask shyly. At least that will cut down on the time we are apart...by an extra 10 minutes. _I'm a lost fucking cause._

"Of course you can! My truck is broken down at the moment anyway, so I could really use a ride. Normally I would try to bum one off of Rosalie, but I can just imagine what her mood is going to be like without Emmett to look forward to everyday.".

Now that she mentions it, we really haven't talked about her relationship with her sister. I know that her name is Rosalie and that she dates Emmett, but other than that, we've really never discussed her. As a matter of fact, most of Bella's family is still a mystery to me. I guess there's no time like the present...

"You and your sister don't really get along, do you?" I am only guessing that this is the case, seeing as how Bella is reluctant to talk about her.

She rolls her eyes and sighs, "Our relationship is...strained. Rosalie is a lot like my mom was. Very much into herself. If it doesn't benefit Rosalie, then she wants nothing to do with it. My dad never fully got over my mom and since Rosalie tends to remind him of her, she can and does, get anything she wants from him. Which pretty much makes Rose and I opposites. I don't need much. I can get up in the morning and put myself together in fifteen minutes if I have too. Rose needs at least two hours, a flat iron and three different brands of concealer and lip gloss before she'll entertain the thought of going out in public. Rose is all about labels and I am whatever I can grab off the rack without having to try it on.".

Figures that her sister would be the polar opposite. Thank god for that. "I've never had the patience for high maintenance girls." I groan. I never understood my girls fussed with themselves so much. They waste hours everyday just come out looking like themselves...only in color.

"That's ok, I thought Jasper had done something to piss you off in past life and that's why you were allowing him to shack up with Alice! So you could get even!" she laughs.

I had to laugh. I hadn't even thought of it that way. Alice and Jasper were just a means to end...which was me hooking up with Bella. "I didn't even think of that! I can't wait to see how their first shopping trip together goes! If memory serves, when that Pixie goes shopping, it's like Hurricane Alice blew through the mall!".

* * *

We spent the afternoon much the same way. Naked, laughing, talking, kissing, cuddling and listening to some tunes. We ventured out, kind of dressed, to make lunch. Bella even made me knock on Jasper's door and make sure that they hadn't fucked themselves to death.

About 3:00 Bella decided we needed a shower. I was mostly content with just holding Bella under the hot spray. But the scent of that goddamn strawberry shampoo and freesia body wash broke through my senses and I was having a hard time keeping my hands to myself. Needless to say, I now have some good shower groping memories to add to the spank bank!

Eventually 5:30 rolled around and I found myself reluctantly in my car headed for Bella's house. My whole body physically hurt with the thought of being away from her.

When we pulled up to her house, it was dark and obvious that nobody was home. Luckily, Bella ended up asking me in, instead of sending me on my way. Her house was pretty much your standard middle class house. Comfortable, lived in and real. It was very far removed for the over sized palaces I was used to it and I liked it.

We made our way to the kitchen where Bella found a note on the counter from her sister. I silently read the note over Bella's shoulder.

_B,_

_Thanks for keeping in touch with me this weekend. Dad left a message on the answering machine, he'll be home around 9:00. I will be home when I get there. Do the laundry! I need my dark blue skinny jeans for tomorrow. ~ R._

My mouth dropped open with what I read. My mom left nicer messages for the hired helped. "Wow. You weren't lying, she is selfish isn't she?".

"Yup, that's our Rosie! Daddy's little Princess". Bella retorted as she scrunched up the note and lobbed it at the trash can. Clearly Bella had some repressed animosity issues towards her dad and sister...not that I could blame her. It was more then obvious that she taken for granted in the household. Especially by her Rosalie.

"So you do the laundry, obviously. What does Rosalie do around here to help out?"

Bella looked at me like I was missing something obvious. "You're kidding right? The only obligation Rosalie has in this house, is to not spill any of her nail polish on the furniture. Oh, that and to pump her own gas into her brand new Volkswagen Bug that dad bought her for her birthday".

OK, now I'm confused. I thought she said she had a truck of her own? "Um Bella, what's with the bitterness? I thought you said you had a truck?".

The next thing I know, I'm being jerked out the backdoor by my coat and lead across the backyard where there was a huge rusted lawn ornament parked in the back drive.

"Tada!" Bella shouted in mock surprise."This is my truck! My dad bought it for my 16th birthday off his best friend, Billy Black. Lucky for me, Billy's son was able to get the motor running well enough that I can hit fifty miles an hour before it starts to shake uncontrollably and threatens to blow up. But again, that's dependant upon the fact that you can actually get it started and keep it running without it back firing.".

I was stunned. The rusted out behemoth that was in front couldn't possibly have ran in at least the last 30 years! For fucks sake, the only thing holding it together was rust.. "My god, love. How old is this beast?".

"It''s a 1953 Chevy and I know it's hard to believe but that's the original paint job." her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I am at a loss for words. Totally speechless. I know Bella is a simple girl that doesn't like surprises, money spent on her or elaborate gifts, so I could see her father choosing to get her something less flashy then a Volkswagen Bug...but they've made more reliable and "Bella-esque" cars in last 50 years.

I heard Bella sigh next me and toe the ground with a embarrassed look on her face. "Look Edward, I don't mean to complain and seem ungrateful, because I'm not. I really love my truck...I do. I know there are kids out there whose only transportation is a Schwinn. But it's hard not to be bitter when your sister rolls around in a metallic mint green Volkswagen convertible that is a year old and I'm left with a truck that **might** start if I turn the key.".

I cleared my throat and pried my eyes away from the piece of crap her father has passed off for truck and turned my attention back Bella.

Deciding to keep it light, I said simply, "OK well, I just got an idea on a graduation present for you.". This made her laugh and I know she was thinking that I was talking about buying her a new car, but I was thinking more along the lines of tow truck..if I was being completely honest with myself.

"Look, love." I started, pulling her chin up so I could look into her eyes. " I am an only child, so therefore I can't totally sympathize with your plight. However, I do believe that when you have a multiple child scenerio, what you do for one you should do for the other. I am really sorry, Bella. As much as I believe you love your truck, I can empathize with your feelings on the matter. I couldn't imagine waking up in the morning and not knowing if you have the option of taking off if you wanted to".

She seemed to take a second to process what I said and then threw herself at me, hugging me with all her might. "I love you, Edward. You really get me and I appreciate that.".

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on the top of her head. "I didn't have to know you to understand that the scales of privilege definitely tilt in Rosalie's favor. But thank you, love. I love you too and I like to think that I listen to everything say and try to understand all the things you don't.".

Eventually we made our way back into the house and Bella started a quick load of laundry in the oldest and most out of balance washer machine I had ever seen in my life. Bella had to adjust the load three times before it made it out of the spin cycle. I think at this point, it would be less time consuming for her to beat their laundry on rocks.

Once Bella was confident that the washer could finish the job without any further assistance from her, she showed me her room. It was small and barely fit her small twin sized bed, dresser and desk but it screamed Bella. No muss, no fuss and none of the girlie adornments you'd expect to see in a 16 year old girls room. Instead she had piles of classic novels and Cd's piled high on any flat surface available .

After scoping out her room and giving my approval, I decided it was time to test the mattress. It was old and had more then a few lumps, but it served it's purpose...which right now was to give me a horizontal surface to feel my girlfriend up on. I loved her tiny room, my name leaving her lips in ecstasy sounded so much louder bouncing off the walls.

By 7:45 neither her father or Rosalie had yet to make an appearance, but Bella insisted that I should go. I didn't want to and protested vehemently, but my whining had no effect on her. I even tried pinning her against my Volvo and seducing my way back into her house, but she was more worried about my parents and the McCarty's beating me home and finding Alice and Jasper there alone.

" Fuck Jasper and Alice, I want to stay with you." I pleaded for the hundredth time. "Jasper's an asshole and we still owe Alice some pay back for the hand dryer incident.".

She smiled against my lips. "You're evil, you know that right?".

"No, not evil." I countered. "Just crazy in love and already lonely and I haven't even left yet. Love and loneliness have been known to drive desperate men to extremes.".

She pulled back from me with a angry/amused look on her face. "Edward, that sounds more like a murder defense then an actual token of love.".

I kissed her once more passionately and then turned to get in my car. Once I got inside I turned the ignition and rolled down the powered window and curled my index finger at her motioning for her to come to me.

" I love you and as for the whole murder defense thing...keep that in mind for me. I may need to utilize it if I decide to act on my impulses and climb that tree right there and creep into your room later.".

She looked stunned and turned on all at the same time. I chuckled lightly to myself and placed another passionate kiss on her lips, flashed her favorite smile and then drove off and left her standing in the middle street completely dumb struck. I watched her in my rear view mirror until I turned the corner and lost sight of her.

I instantly felt her loss. My heart ached, there was a lump in my throat and my eyes were filled with unshed tears. I've never reacted to anyone this way and to think that this one girl could do this to me in just two short days, scared the hell out of me.

* * *

I got home and parked my car in the garage. I trodded up the stairs heading to my room, when I noticed Alice and Jasper cuddled together on the couch in the 3rd floor den.

"Hey guys, my parents should be home anytime now." I warned. The last thing any of our parents needed to see was how comfortable Alice and Jasper had become with public displays of affection. It was almost nauseating. _Like you need to be talking, Cullen. You were just openly dry humping your girlfriend up against your car in the middle of the street!_

Alice looked up from Jasper, her eyes red and swollen from crying, "How's Bella?".

"She's handling it better then you." I snorted.

Bella is obviously the strong one in this relationship, I just wanted to get in my room and go face down into my bed and have a weep fest. I can understand why Bella is better with separation then I am though, she went through her mom leaving. Being without someone you love for years, makes 8 hours feel like seconds.

I get into my room and open my laptop logging onto Itunes. I quickly download some songs and load them on a separate playlist on my Ipod letting the music fill the room as lay back on bed and miss Bella.

A little while later there is a knock on my door. "Go the fuck away, Jasper" I yell. He's the last thing I need to deal with right now.

"Edward?" my mothers voice came through the door. "Your father and I would like to talk to you. Can we come in?'.

Fuck! When did they get home? I get up, switch off my music, rub my tear filled eyes and run my fingers through my hair before letting them in.

"I didn't hear you get in." I say unceremoniously.

My parents take in my appearance and tone, then look at each other questioningly. "So Edward, I suppose you know your mother and I were in Seattle all weekend with the McCarty's." my father started.

"Yeah, mom said something about that before you left.".

"Good. Well then, I think you should know that Mayor Stanley and his wife were also with us this weekend." he stated proudly. As if being seen with a man who's Mayor of a small podunk town in Washington is supposed to impress me. This is going nowhere good...fast.

"And?" I ask impatiently. They obviously didn't come up here to brag. The only time they use a show of force against me, is when they want me to participate in something they know I'll hate.

"And" my mother stepped in. "The Stanley's have a daughter your age also attending Forks High. Her name is Jessica and she's a lovely young lady. I had the privilege of spending some time with her and she's agreed to help you acclimate to life in Forks. Isn't that wonderful?".

"Agreed to help me acclimate to life in Forks? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I spit as I get up and start pacing the room. I have a feeling I know exactly where this headed.

"Watch your tone, son" my father yells. "You will show respect to your mother. And what this means is, Jessica Stanley will be waiting for you in the parking lot of the High School at 7:45 tomorrow morning. You will be a gentleman and you will be gracious to her. She will show you around and introduce to her friends. She's a popular girl and is friends with other kids of similar wealth and circumstance.".

I was livid. I could only stand there with my mouth agape. Did either of these assholes learn anything from the incident with Tanya?

"Jessica really is a lovely girl, Edward" my mother continued. "She's very pretty and has a level head on her shoulders. I think you two will hit it off fine. I even helped her shop for a dress to wear to the back school dance.".

"And why would you do that?" I already knew why, I just needed her to say it.

My father stepped in at this point, "Because you're taking her, that's why.".

I felt sick to my stomach. "I'm not taking Jessica Stanley to the dance. As a matter of fact, I've met someone and I planned on asking her to the dance.

"You what?" my parent virtually screamed in unison. "Who?" they demanded.

"Her name is Bella Swan, she's Chief Swans daughter and Alice's best friend. We're kind of dating...she's my girlfriend and I care for her.".

"Out of the question!" my father roared. " You will break off whatever it is you having going on with the Swan girl first thing tomorrow morning. Over my dead body will you date the Chiefs daughter! A public servants child, Edward? Honestly, do you hate your mother and I that much?".

"A public servants daughter? Are you serious?" I fume. "Isn't Mayor Stanley nothing more then a public servant with a fancy job title? Christ you're a hypocrite, dad!".

I watch as my father puffs out his chest, a sure sign that this conversation is quickly coming to a close. "Mayor Stanley has other financial interests that extend outside of Forks. He's a wealthy man who wants nothing but the best for his family. Chief Swan by contrast, has settled for his lot in life. Which includes raising two teenage daughters alone. I will not have any daughter of his dating my son. You will meet up with the Stanley girl and be hospitable to her...case closed."

I could feel the angry stinging my eyes as I watched my father retreat from the room. How could he do this to me...again!

I looked over at my mother who was still perched on the side of my bed. "How could you, mom? I thought Tanya would have been enough of a wake up call. You can't tell me who I'm going to love, mom. Only my heart can decide that!".

"Edward" she sighed, as she walked over to the door. "I am tired of playing the go between with you and your father. I'm even more tired of your attitude. You have no respect for what it means to carry the Cullen name. It comes with responsibilities that don't allow us to pick and choose and be selfish. The Cullen name is a dynasty and if you disrespect it, then you disrespect the sacrifices of all the Cullen men that have come before you. Don't think for a second that you are the first one to being asked to sacrifice their heart.".

I watched wordlessly as she shook her head in defeat and left my room. As soon as the door closed I belly flopped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. I knew they would never accept my relationship with Bella, but I never expected them to try to force me into another unwanted relationship. I thought I had left all that behind me in Chicago.

I laid there for a few minutes until I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to see Bella. I grabbed up my car keys and flew down the stairs. I heard Jasper and my mom call out behind me, but I just kept moving until I was in my car and flying down the private drive back towards Forks.

Ten minutes later I was pulling to stop outside her house. The light was on in her room and I could see her pass by the window headed for her bed. I took out my phone and quickly typed out a message before hitting send.

**It's not the same w/out you. ILY and miss u! ~E**

I held my phone in my hand and anxiously waited for a reply. She obviously had no idea I was even out here. A minute later my phone flashed and alerted me to an incoming message.

**I love and miss u 2. Can't wait 4 2morrow. I miss ur face! ~B**

I felt a lone tear slide down my cheek, She can't wait for tomorrow. She can't wait because she is oblivious as to what my parents had done to me and the promises they made on my behalf this weekend. Seeing her figure pass by the window isn't enough. I need to see her beautiful face.

**I'm looking at the stars right now. The same ones u should b able to see from ur window.~E**

I lean against my car and stare up at her window, waiting to see if she takes the bait. Less then a minute later I watch as she slides her window open and sticks her head out into the night air. She takes my breath away. She notices me standing there and the smile that lights up her face convinces me of what I have to do. I can't let her go. I promised her I would fight for us and that's just what I'll do.

Returning her smile, I look up at her one last time before blowing her a kiss and getting back in my car. I quickly type out one last message to my Bella.

**It will be nothing but sweet dreams 4 me now. ILY. ~E**

That should at least make her rest easy tonight. As for me, I have never dreaded a Monday morning more in my life.

* * *

**Well that's it folks! Please review and let me know what you think. Your opinions inspire me! **

**Love,**

**Kari**


End file.
